Until the End of Time
by Ahn-Li Steffraini
Summary: What would happen if Oliver Hudson never commanded seaQuest in 2032? This story! 2009 format fixes and retouch complete. Hopefully it's an easier read now that's cleaned up.
1. Preface

**Until the End of Time**

seaQuest DSV Fan Fiction

by Kristan L. Cannon

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: seaQuest DSV was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon and is owned by Amblin Entertainment and Universal Television at the time of writing this work of fan fiction. In other words: I don't own it and I am not making any money writing it nor by posting it. This is just for fun. Now that we have the legal-ease out of the way...

**RATING**: PG-13 for some mild swearing.

**SUMMARY**: Third Season AU. What happens when you switch the Captain of the _seaQuest_ from Oliver Hudson to Robert Bridger? This Story! Westphalen, Krieg, and others return to round out the crew when the _seaQuest_ returns in 2032.

**ARCHIVE**: Yes, you may. Just email me at to tell me where you have put it so I can come see it.

**FEEDBACK**: Very welcome. Hell, while I will largely ignore flames, send those too. At least I know someone out there is reading this. Otherwise what is the point of writing? The other reason I would like feedback is to know what happened for the rest of the season!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: When I first posted this I never expected the incredible response that it recieved. I decided to revisit it this time around as my writing style and skills have improved over the years since I first posted it. I felt that to do my friends in the fandom justice then they deserved no less than my best, even if it meant taking this down and re-posting. I also noticed that in the changes done on that the formatting had become a bit screwed up... so I fixed that too so it should be easier to read now. Yes, I will be re-visiting the others. I don't promise any continuations as I think the end of Magni Nominis Umbra finished the series on, okay a sad note, but also a high note. At least I finished it with no "mid-season" cancellations like _another_ network we could all name, eh? -_ KLC - June 17th, 2009_

* * *

"My Father once told me that under the sea lies the future,  
Now its time to make sure we have a future  
Under the sea  
Or above..."

- Commodore Robert Bridger,  
_seaQuest DSV_


	2. When Time Has No Meaning

**

* * *

**

**PROLOG:  
_When Time Has No Meaning_**

* * *

Saturday, June 3rd, 2010  
Somewhere in the North Atlantic

It was dark, cold, wet, and he hated it. More than when Lt. Cmdr Marilyn Stark had taken over command when their captain had been killed. More than when she had yelled, "Brace for impact!"

That was all he remembered. Right now he was mildly confused. He remembered running to help the others to get a firm hold, and he remembered even pushing Stark into the other compartment while she ordered him to get to the launch. But by then the blast doors had cycled closed. It was too late for him. For a few minutes he heard her banging on the opposite side of the door, and then silence.

And the dark cold.

He didn't really know how long he had been there. He still had air. But no lights and no warmth. Sometimes he was surprised he was alive. But he was. He grinned.

It had to be that famous Bridger stubbornness.

* * *

Mid-Fall, 2018  
_seaQuest DSV_

Captain Nathan Bridger stared down Captain Marilyn Stark, even though he couldn't actually see her. He actually was looking at the display of the _Delta IV _that she commanded. Right now his feelings didn't matter, nor hers. Somehow he could almost sense regret coming from her that it had come to this. He knew his duty, and he suspected she did too. "Fire!" he ordered.

The one torpedo that they had manage to arm, and aim thanks to Darwin, sped on its way. The other sub never suspected until it was too late. In detachment he could not truly feel he watched the _Delta IV _break up and go down.

He took one breath and released it with the rest of the past that threatened to consume him. Stark, when he knew her before, was an enigma while he knew that she was cold and brilliant. Correction. _Had_ been. He had killed her.

The one person who had seen his son moments before he was killed.

* * *

Mid-Summer, 2025  
Okinawa, Japan

The middle aged man leaned back in his chair enjoying his newly bought freedom. He was a slender man, but not as slender as a few of the men he saw here. Moreover he was taller than most of the Japanese at a fairly normal height. Dark brown hair that he had tried to trim down to a decent length, but had given up and just tidied was tied in a mid-length pony tail. He had a neatened beard on his face of the same colour and dark eyes. He might have mixed in with the Japanese if he was not so obviously Caucasian. Anyone that would have known his former life and his parents would have said he was the splitting image of his father when he was the same age, and he would have agreed. When he first looked into a mirror in years that had been his first thought as well. The Japanese here didn't shy from him as he was a welcoming sort. If anything they pitied the man. Slavery was a nasty thing, and he had the whip scars to prove it.

The bar he sat in was typically Okinawan. It was made with what was available and lent an air of a time from long ago. The man breathed this in as if air to his senses. The wooden floor boards that creaked softly below his feet, the thatched roof of palm fronds, and bamboo walls were balm to his troubled spirit. His sake in front of him had grown cold. He found it too similar to tequila, a drink he never had acquired a taste for, but was too polite to say he didn't like what he was drinking. His parents had raised him better. So he let them think that his contemplations were the source of his not drinking what was offered. In truth, part of it was.

He was finally free to go home.

To what was left, anyway.

His former life was dead and gone. Even his father was dead as far as anyone knew. Disappeared without a trace scarcely two years ago. He snorted. No, there had to be a trace. No one truly disappeared. They were temporarily misplaced, enslaved even, but not ever gone without a trace.

When he had finally worked his way to freedom the man formally known as Robert Bridger had tried to contact his family. The old phone number was, naturally, out of service. In its place was this 'vid-link'. Then he had called trying to find out what the old number had been replaced with and found out that the world still used phone numbers, they just had more digits. The number he had would have been logically changed from 1-705-565-3219 to 001-070-5565-3219. So he called that. And got some French lady who had taken over that number just after it had become free again.

The free again part meant a changed phone number. He called the phone company his Dad had dealt with, gave all the past security passwords (he knew his father that well), and the lady on the phone had cheerfully told him that his father had cancelled his services, resumed them again, and then after his... presumed death... the services had been cut off again.

Robert had thanked her and hung up. Using the Internex he called up information on his mother. Surely she would still be...

And then was double shocked when he learned that she had died seven years after his own disappearance in late 2017. _Oh Dad_, he breathed. _It's a wonder you made it with your sanity intact_...

As for Robert Bridger, with no family to contact he was effectively done. Leaning back in his chair as the bartender looked at him with pitying eyes, having caught the conversation, his cold sake was replaced with fresher sake. Robert took a sip and recognized that it had also been switched with a better vintage. This one definitely more to his liking. If only he had someone else to call... He thought of his friends from the academy. _Hey wait a minute_, he sat up. _There is someone else_!

He nearly slapped his forehead in complete silliness as he called the information up on Benjamin Kreig.

* * *

Ben leaned back at his desk as he continued to work at the programming glitch. For the dozenth time he found himself wishing Lucas was there. That kid would have had his supply tracking program up and running by now. He leaned back, missing the probably dead young man, balancing his chair on the two back legs and sipping his coffee when the vid-link began to ring.

He fell forward on all four chair legs and hit the audio only pick up. "Kreig here," he said.

"Ben, I was rather hoping it would be you and not Katie," Krieg spewed out his mouthful of coffee at the voice he was not supposed to be hearing. "What the hell, Benny?"

"Bobby?" he choked when he could finally breathe through the coffee inhaled. "Man, is that really you?"

"Doh," came the sardonic reply. "Yeah, it is. Can we at least _see_ each other, seeing as this seems to be the biggest thing since the cell phone!"

Ben hit the video control and gazed at wonder at the image of his best friend. The friend he thought dead... "Holy shit," breathed Krieg. "It is you... Man, you look like your Dad."

Robert Bridger screwed up his face in an expression that eerily reminded Krieg of his father Nathan, and of Robert at the same time. God, he looked like his father... "So what's up?" asked Ben, forcing lightheartedness. "Where have you been hiding yourself?"

"Really really long story," answered Robert. "Listen, can you spare me transportation to where you are? I would come to you except..."

"In a jiffy, man!" responded Krieg, then he thought for a second. "Just where the Hell are you?"

* * *

The reunion at the airport in New York City was short. Ben and Robert walked to Ben's car where Ben asked, "You look like Hell. I think you should tell me that story."

Robert took a breath. "When Marilyn left me," he shook his head. She didn't have much choice seeing as he had been the one to push her through the blast doors seconds before they had closed. "Anyway, I was trapped behind those doors. I waited for a time. Then the enemy found me. I was taken prisoner. But the bastards never reported that they took prisoners."

"There was more than just you?" asked Krieg quietly.

"Yeah, there was," he answered. "I survived, solely because I was the least injured. I think a few other may have too, but we were split up and... sold into slavery to the highest bidder. They didn't care who we were. We were just commodities with no names."

Krieg stopped as he reached for the handle of the car door. "Jesus, Bobby..."

Krieg unlocked the car and they climbed in. Robert went silent and stayed that way the entire trip. Neither said anything until they had reached Krieg's apartment. "I'm not putting you out or anything, am I?" he asked.

Snorting in derision, Ben answered, "No. After all you've been through I think you deserve a break."

Ben led him into the apartment, and Robert looked around. He gave a laugh that relieved Ben, "Not putting you out? You could house ten people in here!"

Which was very true. When Krieg had left the _seaQuest_ and the UEO, he had put his skills to commercial, but legal, use. As a result he was very well off. His apartment had three large bedrooms, but one was clearly re-done to be a home office. The other was a guest bedroom. "Mi casa es tu casa," said Krieg. "I have a feeling you need a place secure to get your stuff in order. Feel free to use my office and my home as your new base of ops."

"Thanks man," Robert said as he wandered around.

Eventually, as Ben knew, his eyes settled on the crew photograph of the _seaQuest_. Quietly Robert asked, "You served under my Dad. What was he like?"

At first Ben didn't know how to answer. It was a loaded question. He sat down in one of his ottoman recliners. "Well, he was the same, and different than how you ever described him," began Ben as he related what he remembered of his cruise with _seaQuest_.

* * *

September, 2027  
Pearl

The two captains squared off and neither looked like they were going to budge. Admiral Katherine Hitchcock watched the argument turn into a staring contest. To tell the truth, even though she knew both, one professionally and the other both professionally and personally, she wasn't sure which one would back down.

Frankly, she was disgusted with the both of them. Whenever they were in the same room they would squabble over the littlest thing...

"Gentlemen, surely you can both see the validity of each others points..."

"It's a boat," repeated Captain Robert Bridger.

"A boat is a vessel that can be carried on another. It can't, therefore, it's a ship," maintained Captain Oliver Hudson.

Katie's head sunk until it was in both hands. _What the Hell is with men, anyway_, she wondered. _What is their genes that tell them they must compete over everything_? A shrill whistle cut through the new arguing match that ensued over that. They both stared at Hitchcock. "Now that I have your attention, I can tell you, when we find the _seaQuest_, which of you two will command her, and who will back the other up in one of the two subs of your new battle group..." she took a breath and quelled Bridger, _God, this could be confusing later_... with a glance and continued. "Captain Robert Bridger, the _seaQuest DSV _will be yours. Captain Hudson, the _Viscount_ is yours."

"What about my old command?" asked Bridger.

With that she smiled, "Your old X-O will be given her captains bars."

He nodded, satisfied, and then pointed to Hudson, "So why did he not get the _seaQuest_?"

"My question as well..." Hudson seemed to be puzzled. He was sure he had been getting it.

McGath chose that moment to enter the room. He surveyed the now crisply saluting Hitchcock and Hudson, and the... well, even in that Robert Bridger reminded McGath of his father. One of the very reasons he had been awarded the _seaQuest_, should they ever find her. "At ease," he said, and noticed again that Bridger took the least amount of time to fall into a relaxed pose. The other two still looked like they had iron rods up their spines. "As for the reason... As you know, Alexander Bourne is the new president of the Macronesian Alliance."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Bridger.

"Our sources tell us that he is afraid of _seaQuest_," started McGath. "Or more specifically, he's afraid of Bridger."

"I'm not my father."

"No, you're not," agreed McGath, and then he smiled and turned to Hitchcock. "You had the honour of serving under Nathan Bridger, right?"

"Yes sir."

He gestured at Robert, "How much is Robert like his father Nathan?"

She snorted in surprise, seeing instantly where he was going, "Honestly, sometimes... except for their difference in age of course... I can't tell the two apart. Robert Bridger is that much like his father, sir."

He turned to Oliver, "You knew Captain Nathan Bridger too, albeit in passing, your opinion."

Hudson grinned, "I would have to agree with the Admiral. Except that if you turn around real quick sometimes they look like each other too."

Robert looked at everyone and said, "Why do I get a feeling I don't have much choice in the matter... But I won't take _seaQuest _for political reasons. You have to actually prove to me that I'm a better man for the job than Captain Hudson. I will not take her if I am only getting this command due to my father's influence."

Hudson spoke up before McGath could say anything stupid, or political. Which usually amounted to the same thing. "Well, Captain. Listen to what you just said. A lesser man would not have cared and taken the flagship anyway."

"Your experience, military and non-military speaks for itself. So does your excellence," said Hitchcock. "Looking at your military background is almost like reading your fathers." She began to read from two open folders. "He had eight commendations, you have now have eight commendations. He had a degree in marine geology and geophysics, while you were studying marine biology, with geology as a minor. You never had the chance to finish because you disappeared then. I could go on."

Robert shook his head and McGath said, "So, will you take the _seaQuest_?"

"Yeah, but only if Hudson and the _Viscount_ are my back up."

* * *

Yeah, I decided to re-post it all. I noticed that the formatting was all screwed up and so I went back and fixed it. Not to mention all the small typos that needed fixed ;)


	3. Brave New World

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE:**  
_Brave New World_

* * *

PART ONE: Hope Regained

August 6th, 2032  
Noon  
New Cape Quest, UEO Senate Chambers.

McGath would have hung in head and just cried if he could have without making the UEO look weaker than it already was. The Chambers were in an uproar, and it appeared to be escalating. The only one, other than McGath, not taking part in the screaming match was Alexander Bourne of Macronesia.

Bourne. If McGath had been a man given to violence he would made sure that Bourne never had come to power. That was is one regret in life. Sometimes he felt that maybe he should be a little more assertive in his dealing with other nations, but at what cost? Peace was something worth fighting for. In fact, it was the only thing worth fighting for to McGath. Without it all things were worthless.

He was aware that everyone tended to think of him as a coward, but he did not care. It took a very brave man to stare down those who thought ill of you and still walk the path that you had chosen.

If that made him a coward then so be it.

Just as Bourne stood to make an address, silence started in the back as people turned to stare in shock at the wet, bedraggled young man that had stumbled into the room. As he made his way to the front to stand in front of McGath, the Secretary General felt the shock of recognition course through him.

Lucas.

The young man was Lucas Wolenczak, the computer genius that was a permanent attachment to the _seaQuest_... if he was here, could the others... could _seaQuest_... At that moment the boy collapsed.

McGath was at the boy's side in seconds and was cradling him. New hope coursed through him as well as a cold stab of fear. If this meant the return of _seaQuest_ the military leaders of the UEO would press for action or in the very least a line to be drawn. While McGath did not want the Macronesians, and Bourne, to gain control of everything he knew that Bourne would push for war if the UEO stood their ground.

McGath found his voice, "Order!"

The pronouncement was relayed and abruptly the senate chamber was silenced. Alexander Bourne was by his side, "Can I offer my assistance, Secretary-General?"

McGath looked up at him, momentarily defiant, then he grinned, "Why, of course. He may look light but he's actually much heavier than he looks."

The two men carried out Wolenczak and set him down on a couch in the Secretary-General's office. "Thank you, President."

"You are quite welcome..." Bourne looked pensive for a moment, then looked at Wolenczak. "Out of sheer curiosity, Tom. Is he one of your missing crew of the great _seaQuest DSV_?"

McGath, is a pique of malice answered, "Why, yes he is. Isn't that amazing. Young Lucas Wolenczak here has been missing for ten years...hmm, I wonder if _seaQuest_ will make an appearance as well..."

Bourne seemed to stop breathing and go pale for a moment, and then recovered, "Ah, I guess Bridger is next?"

"Which one?"

Blinking, Bourne seemed at a loss for words, and McGath found himself enjoying his discomfiture. "There is... more than _one_ Bridger is the UEO?"

"Oh yes, I completely forgot about Captain Robert Bridger. Splitting image of his father Captain _Nathan_ Bridger. Irony is that he is still on active duty... I think he commands the _Nezamiah_ right now," McGath grinned. "Imagine that. Oh and its in port! Maybe you would like to meet him?"

"Perhaps some other day...." said Bourne, mildly distracted. "If you would excuse me, I have some paperwork to attend to."

* * *

August 6th, 2032  
1600 hours  
UEO HQ, New Cape Quest

Robert Bridger paced outside the door. Somehow he felt that Hudson, while his heart was in the right place, was probably doing something to that poor kid that was unethical. When Hudson came out he didn't look pleased. "Well?" asked Robert.

Oliver had the grace to look sheepish, but he also looked extremely perplexed. "He doesn't remember anything of the past ten years. Hell, he didn't believe me when I told him it had been ten years," they watched Lucas be taken away by security. Lucas was almost past Robert when he stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it, Wolenczak?"

"For a minute I could have sworn he was Captain Bridger, he looked exactly like him out the corner of my eye," he remarked.

When Wolenczak was well out of ear and eyeshot Hudson turned to Robert, "And you worried that McGath didn't know what he was talking about, eh, Captain Bridger."

Somehow that didn't make him feel any better.

Lucas for his part was already thinking of ways to get the Hell out of here and find Captain Bridger. While the meeting of that near look alike was vaguely disturbing, and he made himself remember that strange yet familiar man, he pushed it out of his mind for now. He looked over the guards for any kind of weakness.

* * *

August 12th, 2032  
8:00 hours  
_seaQuest DSV_, in port New Cape Quest

Commander Ford walked around the bridge of the seaQuest. This Captain Hudson didn't impress him much. He was too hard, and, heaven forbid Ford ever admit it, too military. He turned around and saw a woman he hadn't seen in years. "Katie!" he said cheerfully.

She smiled and hugged him, then backed off all rank, Ford saw too late her Admiral rank bars "Admiral on the bridge!" he called out, his pleased surprise colouring his tone.

Instantly those not currently in the middle of something straightened up and saluted. "As you were," she called out, and everyone started doing what they had been doing again, only it seemed with a little more industry.

"Katie, uh, Admiral..." he began. "I don't even know what to call you anymore."

"Katie is fine informally, Jon," she said. "So this is the new _seaQuest_... Is he better than the last?"

Ford laughed, "Well, there have been some improvements... Would you like me to show them to you?"

Katie nodded and Ford began to show her around the bridge, while introducing her to some of the newer crew. She was impressed, and he caught her looking at Lonnie Henderson, who had the grace to look nonchalant. He caught Brody lifting his eyebrows more than once and Ford gave him a stern look, which he blithely ignored. "Admiral, you're being staring at..." he murmured.

"I know," she said. "Have you met your new captain yet?"

"Hudson, yeah, I met him..." he caught the small frown. "He's _not _the new captain, is he, Katie? Are you?"

She shook her head, mentally laughing at the hopeful tone that had been present It was too bad Jonathan couldn't command _seaQuest_. It was not that he was unable, but first commands were never the flagship. And Jonathan would never leave _seaQuest_. "No he's not, neither am I. Let's just say that there won't be much of a change in the way you address the new captain," her grin turned mischievous. "In fact, the tour could get interesting at times."

Ford crinkled his brow as he tried futilely to figure out what she meant when Brody called out, "Captains on the bridge!"

Again, everyone stood ramrod straight and saluted, but an unfamiliar voice called out, "As you were."

He turned, as he did so he caught a glance of the man out of the corner of his eye. That made him turn even faster, only to be disappointed, but he still couldn't believe his eyes. It was not Captain Bridger, just someone who looked a Hell of a lot like him. So much so that he was easily mistaken for him. _Man, this is eery_... he thought as he looked the newcomer up and down. Brody was showing him around and when this captain bent to look over the X-O's station, Ford could tell that Jim was desperately trying to relay a message to him. Finally the middle aged man stood and stared at Brody, who said simply, "Captain Bridger..."

"Lieutenant Brody," he answered, mimicking the security chief's tone. "Is there a problem?"

"No sir."

Ford turned to stare at Hitchcock and mouthed, _Captain Bridger_? She grinned, and if possible her mischievous grin grew even more mischievous. No wonder he looked like Captain Bridger... _Oh man, this is going to be confusing_... he thought as the man walked up to him. Noting that he had captain's bars, and indeed, his name tag did say Bridger on it, he saluted and then held out his hand to shake his, "Captain Bridger, it is an honour."

The other man had a grin that, while it matched the mischievous quality of Hitchcock's, was so reminiscent of Nathan Bridger's it was uncanny. A sudden thought popped into his mind, _If I didn't know better, I'd say he was his son_...

"And you would be right, Commander Ford," he answered as if reading his mind. "I am Captain Nathan Bridger's son."

* * *

August 12th, 2032  
10:00 hours  
_seaQuest DSV_ wardroom, in port New Cape Quest

A few hours later the senior staff was sitting in the wardroom. Captain Robert Bridger had decided that they should have an informal get together to get know everyone. He was the 'newbie' of the crew, and he wanted them to be as comfortable with him in command as they had been with his father.

Around coffees and other sweets he began, "I decided to do this because you obviously don't know me. You only know my father."

He looked around at the faces. He knew who they all were, and their position on the ship. There were a few missing faces. But they were mostly here. Scanning around the room he checked off each name. Commander Jonathan Ford had been an easy sell. Robert had won him over with nary a smile. If he only knew... Lieutenant Jim Brody was security. A marine. Then there was the lovely Lieutenant Lonnie Henderson. She was engineering and, while not near the caliber of Katherine Hitchcock, was very good at her job.

Tim O'Neill was somewhat of an enigma. There was no doubting the man was brilliant and an excellent but he just was not a programmer. That would have to be rectified, and he knew with exactly whom. Miguel Ortiz worked alongside O'Neill on sensors. Equally as good. The CMO, a woman who had been trying to read him for hours now, Dr. Wendy Smith, was a really excellent doctor with a specialty in psychiatry, but _seaQuest_ was also a science vessel and no war was ever going to change that so long as he was captain. She didn't fit the bill as a scientist.

He sighed, he had hoped someone would have leapt in to volunteer information about themselves. "Usually someone tells me, and the rest of the crew, a little about themselves," he said dryly. "Unless you were waiting for me to go first."

"No sir," came the replies.

Wendy Smith stood up, "I'll go first. Most of you know me already. But I have a confession to make. I have a huge weakness in Vanilla Milkshakes."

They laughed. "Thank you Dr. Smith," said Bridger. "For a minute there I thought it was going to be much more serious."

She sat down, her purpose done, which was to make everyone relax. Commander Ford cleared his throat and said, "When I first saw Captain Bridger, you sir, not your father, I was a bit taken aback. When I found out who your were, I was relieved. Quite frankly, if Captain Bridger, your father, sir, not you, shows up I think it will be a load off his heart. And I too, have a weakness for milkshakes. Only I like raspberry. And I think this is going to confuse things when we find your father. Then what to we call you? Captain Senior and..."

"_Please_ don't finish that Jon."

"Yes sir."

And so it went down the line until it finally came back to Robert, who took a sip of his coffee and said, "Personally, I'm weird. My favourite flavour was a cross between dark chocolate and Oreo cookies. I was chosen to command _seaQuest_ not because my father is Nathan Bridger, but because I was the next best man, after my father, to take the job. I don't rest on his laurels. However, I have been repeatedly reminded my everyone I come across that I am almost his clone."

Some people laughed and Henderson said, "Well, you _do_ look like him."

"Great..." he said drily. "I am his clone." Then he grew serious, "I have a few commands of my own. One of which is part of our assigned battle group. In fact, Captain Hudson is our back up in our battle group as well on board the _Viscount_. My old command, the _Nezamiah_, is the other ship. When we are in our battle group I am Commodore Bridger. We are also part of a fleet under the command of Admiral Hitchcock."

They nodded. He didn't need to say why. They all knew about the strained relations with Macronesia and the need to defend the now many undersea colonies. "But we are still a science vessel. There will still be a civilian contingent on board," he grinned. A few were going to recognize the new head of the science crew. "For that reason I needed a Science Chief."

A knock came on the wardroom door, and even before he gave her permission be thanked her impeccable sense of timing. The red hair had been invaded by silver strands as she was approaching retirement age, but not yet old enough to consider it. She was petite and lithe, but carried a no nonsense attitude. Her cultured English accent cut through the glad cries of her name, "I'm sorry I'm late."

When he had approached her with the offer she had leapt on it. She had served on his father's first tour back from his self imposed retirement, and welcomed the chance to return even if his father was not in command. Commander Ford vacated his seat and said, "Dr. Westphalen, I would be honoured if you took my seat..."

She nodded her thanks and slid into it while Ford stood just behind her, a wide grin on his face. Robert knew this little addition would go over well. He just hoped the next one would as well as another knock came on the door. "Come in."

His best friend Ben Krieg walked in, and Robert introduced him, "I noticed we were short a supply and morale officer... so I invited Mr. Krieg back to join us."

"You've got to be kidding," came Hitchcock's shocked reaction. "When we said whomever you wanted we didn't literally mean..."

"He's in or I'm not," responded Robert icily, and Hitchcock acquiesced.

He could see the glances from those who were on that first tour. They remembered Krieg, and knew now that UEO had almost had to lure this Bridger in too. Krieg quietly made his way over to stand next to Ford. "Nice to see everyone again," he said.

Some just grunted, and Ortiz had his head hidden in his hands laughing. O'Neill was not even making any attempt at hiding it. "Ben, man, you're always welcome here," said Tim through snickers. "What hold have you on our Captain?"

"That's easy. We went through the academy together, it fact, we bunked together and he got me into as much trouble as I got him into. We're partners in crime," explained Krieg. "In fact..."

"For Christ sake's Ben, try not to embarrass me too damn much!" Robert cut him off, half good natured, half not.

"No prob."

Robert sighed, knowing that somehow Ben would finish the story he had been about tell, much to his embarrassment when the crew members would probably ask him if were true of not. "Now, there are a few more missing members to our crew. I am adding, from the first tour, William Shan to add to our security. Yes, times are that troubled now. Oliver Hudson has transferred a JJ Fredericks to our crew. She is to train the new Spectre crew on this new development. That is all for today, and I believe you will know where to find me if you have any questions."

He got up and left the wardroom. Hudson was waiting for him, "Well, how'd it go?"

"Great. We had a few happy reunions. Speaking of which, where did you hide that Wolenczak?"

"In maximum security, why?"

"I want him back here. I need his skills. If not on the science side, see if you can talk him into an 'Ensign Wolenczak,'" Hudson grinned again and moved away, but before he could Robert finished, "And I mean gently!"

His face fell, "Yes sir."

* * *

August 12th, 2032  
10:00 hours  
Nathan Bridger's island  
Just off the Yucatan Peninsula in the Carribean

Lucas ran into the burned out shell of what used to be Captain Bridger's home. It was heart breaking to see his home like this. He knelt down and plucked an intact picture of him and the Captain, folded it, and put it in his pocket. If he didn't find him, at least there would something to remember him by.

"Lucas?"

Lucas turned and was so relieved at seeing the older man alive that he pushed him into the wall with the force of his hug. Bridger returned it. When he moved back he noticed the boy who was staring up at him and the Captain, and the captain, in response to any unspoken questions answered, "This is Michael. He's my grandson."

A few hours later Lucas was trying to repair a radio to get outside contact while Bridger cleaned and redressed the cut on his head. In a way, Lucas was a little scared to ask how he got it. Bridger explained, "As far as I know, Robert is still alive. I just don't know where. Michael was here with his nanny when some... thugs... came looking for me. I was not here. I woke up outside the embassy in Brussels, wet and exhausted. I nearly slept for two days, from what the nurse told me."

"I slept for over sixteen," he related his treatment at the hands of Hudson, and the strange man outside in the hall. "Don't judge the other guy too harsh, he didn't seem that happy that Hudson was doing what he was doing. From what I gathered he was Captain Hudson's superior officer too. It was uncanny. When I saw him in the corner of my eye I could have _sworn_ up and down that he was you."

Bridger mulled it over. "Interesting. Get that thing working yet?"

In answer the thing sparked and fizzled out. Lucas looked up at him, "No."

* * *

PART TWO: Replacement

August 14th, 2032  
Underway to the subducted Panama Canal  
_seaQuest DSV_

Captain Robert Eric Bridger had been officially sworn in as the captain of _seaQuest_ mere hours ago. The crew had adapted to him extremely fast, but then again, as was the ship joke: He was his father's clone. He supposed that was it. For years he had tried to be what his father wasn't, just to be different. He had not succeeded. Granted, he was a different person. They liked different things, but there was many similarities. He could acknowledge that now. Hell, he could be proud of it now. He was continuing a family tradition and was picking up where his father had left off.

He moved back and leaned against the moon pool that was on the bridge and was promptly splashed, "What the Hell?" he muttered, turning around.

Ford moved up to him with a half smile on his face as they looked at the dolphin that swam in lazy circles around the pool. "Jeez, to think I actually forgot about him..." muttered Ford, he cleared his throat and motioned to the tank. "Captain, this is Darwin. Darwin, meet the new Captain, Captain Robert..."

"Bridger," came the computer generated reply.

"Yeah, so I am," said Robert. Man, his Mom would have loved this....

"But not same Bridger."

"No, Darwin, I'm not the same Bridger," he grinned, rolled up his sleeves and petted the underneath of Darwin's snout. "But I knew him. He was my father."

"Bridger's son?"

"Yeah, so I am."

"Play with Darwin."

"Maybe when I'm not in uniform."

"Later."

The finality of the tone indicated that the dolphin would hold him up to his end of the bargain. He turned to Ford, "Why do I have a feeling he's adopted me?"

Ford only laughed.

* * *

August 15th, 2032  
4:00 hours  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Pacific Ocean

"Commander Ford," called the night shift comm officer. "We have a distress signal coming from the Nexus colony."

"Pipe it through," answered Ford.

"This is Nexus. We are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack. Aggressor unknown..." a burst of static cut them off.

Ford sighed and then grabbed his PAL, "Captain Bridger, I'm sorry to wake you, but we have a situation."

A mere few moments was all it took for Robert Bridger to come to the bridge. He listened to the recorded message in grim silence. "Apprise HQ of the situation and make way for the Nexus colony. Nav, what is our ETA?" he asked.

"A little under four hours."

"In that case, Commander, you have the bridge for another two hours and then I want you to get some sleep. I'll take over then."

"Yes sir," answered Ford.

* * *

August 15th, 3032  
6:45  
Nexus Colony vicinity

The atmosphere was tense on the bridge of the _seaQues_t. The unknown aggressor being Macronesia. In fact in seemed that Alexander Bourne was there personally. The three ships that formed the _seaQuest_ battle group was holding its own, but only due to the tinier fighter subs known as Spectres. The water was filled with them, both UEO and Macronesia.

They were holding the Macronesians back, but if the rest of the fleet did not get here soon...

Just then a Speeder launch zoomed into the fray, heading straight for _seaQuest_. It was allowed to get very close, until it began transmitting the UEO transponder codes. At which point the Macronesian Spectres saw it as an open target.

It became obvious that it was not quite as helpless as it appeared, but it was soon outnumbered. "Wolenczak to _seaQuest DSV_!"

"_seaQuest_, Wolenczak, your timing could use some work," answered O'Neill.

Whatever could be said about the young man, he was a demon sub pilot. Every time Robert held his breath, thinking that this time was when the speeder was going to get blown out of the water, it moved out harm's way. This made him want Lucas even more. A computer hacker and a superb pilot had his uses...

"I have Captain Bridger on board, I repeat, I have Captain Bridger on board," came Wolenczak's reply.

More Macronesian subs joined the chase. McGath had been right. Alexander Bourne _was_ afraid of his father. But he could do nothing. If he pulled away Spectres from Nexus it would be lost. But if he didn't, his father and Lucas were dead. Robert looked at Ford, "This is one of the few times when I'll ask input. I'll let you in on something. President Bourne is terrified of Nathan Bridger. Of what he can do with this sub. But I... _we_ save him we lose Nexus."

Ford set his lips in a grim smile. "He would understand."

Robert made the motion that he would address Lucas himself. "Mr. Wolenczak, we meet again. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. If I do, we lose Nexus and hundreds of lives. Ask my father, Nathan, if we would want that."

Silence reigned on the other side, then his father's voice came through on the speakers. "I understand. Do what you must. Michael is safe. It was worth it to hear your voice one more time..."

"I know, Dad," answered Robert.

Fredericks voice came through the speakers, "Let me handle this, Captain."

One wing left off defending Nexus, but the others filled in the hole left by them. That wing escorted the Speeder into the _seaQuest_, and then went back to the fray. "Could someone see that my Dad and his guest are taken care of?" ordered Robert, and Shan was on his way to the launch bay.

In that moment Macronesia rallied, and the subs that had been harassing the Speeder made a break for Nexus... Fredericks wing tried to prevent it. The only thing that could describe what he saw on that screen was a true hairball, and when it finally broke up, half of Fredericks wing was gone, and another half disabled. Only one quarter remained of sixteen Spectres. And over half of the enemy was intact.

Fredericks four fought hard, but those eight got through. Then in the hole created Nexus was lost.

* * *

August 17th, 2032  
22:00 hours  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Captain's quarters

Robert looked at the sleeping form of his father. Twenty years had gone by since he had last saw this man. His father's dark brown hair that had been hinting at grey was now completely silver. More lines were on his face. Robert had been only twenty-four when he had disappeared, his father only fifty-one. Now he was only five years younger what his father had been when he had seen him last.

His father was an old man. He knew that now. Even with his father's return Robert would stay in command. Nathan was seventy one years old. The UEO would never let him remain. He would be retired from service, or elevated to Admiral. But not captain of the _seaQuest_. It didn't matter that he was only physically sixty one. Robert slipped out of his father's quarter's, as temporary as it may.

Dr. Wendy Smith and Dr. Kristin Westphalen waited in the hallway. "How is he?" asked Wendy.

"Exhausted, Doctor," he said, addressing Westphalen. "If no one aged ten years, including my father, why is he taking the longest to recover?"

"I didn't say he didn't," she answered. "In fact, all signs point to that, out them all, he aged at least five to ten years. I suspect he is the only one that remembers anything of what happened to them, and you, Wendy."

"I get that impression. As usual, he's hiding it behind a brick wall, but I get... vague impressions... that he knows more than he is telling everyone."

Robert shook his head. "That would be my father. Now if you don't mind, ladies, I should be in bed too."

The two women watched the younger Captain Bridger walk away to the guest quarters. Now that Nathan Bridger was on board, he was the captain. Not his son. If Captain Bridger was under the weather and still could not, then maybe he could assume command by usurping it from Jonathan Ford. But he did have his own ship.

"What do you make of Robert?" asked Kristin.

"He's able to hide his thoughts as well as his father. Well, almost."

"I didn't mean that."

Wendy took a moment to think it over, her brows creasing in thought. "He has been through some sort of trauma, but he hasn't let it control him. He's learned from the experience. I get the feeling that more rolls off his back emotionally than does his father. In that way they are different. Nathan Bridger is an extremely sensitive man. Robert Bridger is more pragmatic, preferring logic over instinct."

"But he has his share of hunches," pointed out Kristin.

"True," admitted Wendy. "But he has had to learn how to use them, and learn to even acknowledge they exist. Nathan, I feel, usually just _did_ trust them."

Kristin nodded her head, "In that I can agree with you. I still can't get over the resemblance. When I first met him I was astounded..."

Wendy gave her a piercing look, "You knew him before?"

"Yes..." Kristin turned around and smiled. "You see, Michael Bridger is my grandson too..."

* * *

Robert walked through the passageways to the mess and searched for the makings of a milkshake. He had a craving for one. Krieg came in and saw the look on his face. "Uh oh, trouble in paradise. What's up Bobby?"

"Other than I know my son is safe, but not my wife, nothing."

"Jesus..."

Ben helped him rummage around until they had the proper makings of a 'Bobby-shake', dark chocolate and mini Oreo cookies. When they were finished making it, and cleaning the mess they had made, they sat down at one of the tables. Robert leaned back in his chair. "This is a mess. Nexus is in Macronesia control, Ben. I blew it."

"You did not. We were outnumbered, you saw that. Heck, if anything, Lucas's distraction bought us time. Just not enough time."

Robert laughed, "Okay, good point."

They sat there awhile longer until the shake was consumed. "So why did you come back, Ben?"

"Why the Hell not? One more opportunity to raise Hell with my best friend. Granted, now he's my superior officer."

"Oh. And I thought it was the money..."

"Ha! I make too much money with my business to bother with this unless I wanted to."

* * *

August 19th, 2032  
12:00  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Captain's quarters

Both Captain Bridgers, plus Captains Oliver Hudson of the _Viscount_ and Veronique Montail of the _Nezamiah_, were watching the vid screen in Captain Nathan Bridger's quarters. It was not a pretty scene they watched on the news. "Nexus has been annexed into Macronesia and her people are now citizens, willing or not, of the Alliance. Those unwilling have been put into re-education classes. All this due to the fact that the battle group, led by _seaQuest DSV_ and her Captain Robert Bridger, were drastically outgunned. Reports say that if they held out for five more minutes..."

"Shut this off," said Hudson darkly.

Montail, the closest to the controls, did so. "If I had held out five more minutes..." breathed Robert. "Just five minutes."

"It was not your fault. They are right. We were drastically outgunned," said Montail, his former executive officer on the _Nezamiah_. "We were lucky that your _pere_ and Wolenczak were there to provide a diversion."

"Nice to know I wasn't in the way," remarked Nathan, glaring at Hudson.

"Did I say you were? No, I certainly didn't say so..." said Hudson.

"Didn't have to."

"Enough," said Robert. "I know you two never get along, but Captain Hudson is a very capable commander."

Nathan and Oliver backed off each other, more to keep the peace than anything else. Hudson watched Darwin swim by as an incoming call signalled itself. "Captains, President Bourne is asking to speak with whomever is in command."

"Pipe it here," ordered Nathan. "That is, if I'm actually in command..."

Robert nodded his head just before Alexander Bourne appeared on the vid-screen. "Ah, so it was not just idle radio chatter. You are in command of _seaQuest_ again. At last we meet, Captain Bridger."

"Cut the chatter, Bourne. You are holding those people hostage," said Nathan. "We demand their release."

"Oh no," Bourne's eyes widened in mock fear, but both Bridger's could sense that is was more real than the man was willing to admit. "To move _Macronesian_ citizens while enemies are in close quarters would be dangerous."

"It would be more dangerous to keep calling yours that is not," growled Hudson.

"Threats get you nowhere. Leave the area and then I'll move my citizens to where they want to go."

With that the screen went blank. The four captains sat in relative silence until Darwin swam by again. In a move to be lighthearted, Hudson pointed out, "You know, those aquatubes must be raking up a fortune for you Nathan."

"Why is that?"

"Well, everyone uses them..."

The four captains looked at each other as Hudson realized what he had said, "Even Nexus..."

All four left the captain's quarters, a plan to save those citizens already forming.

* * *

The next day  
2:00 hours  
Vicinity of Nexus Colony

Commander Ford, Lieutenant Brody, and Seaman First Class Tony Piccolo, made their way through the aquatubes of the Nexus colony. When they could see light again Ford scoped out the guards. A few seconds later the two guards lay unconscious on the floor. The three took off the swim fins so they could walk normally.

They made their way up to the mayor's office, and when they determined that it was Bourne in there, with a woman, no less, they burst in and took him prisoner. Tony quickly sealed off any hope of escape for Bourne. They, of course, still had the aquatubes. "What is the meaning if this!" screamed Bourne, then he got a good look at his captors. "You're from _seaQuest_!"

"Yes, Mr. President," answered Ford. "And the meaning is that we are freeing Nexus from Macronesian occupancy."

After all the Macronesian military withdrew, Ford, Brody and Piccolo, escorted President Bourne to a mini sub that would take him away from Nexus. Ford told him, "They didn't want you here, they still don't want you here, and if you ever come back, I guarantee that Commodore Bridger will have a surprise for you."

With that he sealed the sub and sent it on its way.

* * *

August 21st, 2032  
16:00 hours  
Bridge of the _seaQuest DSV_

The entire crew, if they could not be on the bridge, listened in. Those on the bridge witnessed the official changing of command. Captain Nathan Hale Bridger finished, "And so we were sent back, our memories erased, and placed where out last pleasant memory put us. Some of us didn't make it back from Hyperion. Those who did were the lucky ones. But now we are here. And the _seaQuest_ must be ready to ship out at a moments notice. I can't so that anymore, so I hand over command of the _seaQuest DSV_ to Captain Robert Eric Bridger."

Nathan shook hands with his son, "I have every confidence in his abilities."

The handshake finished, Robert asked, "You will take care of Michael and Cindy for me, right?"

"Of course."

Robert backed away one step and saluted his father, along with everyone on the bridge. When Nathan ended his salute he walked off the bridge of the _seaQuest_ to leave it for a new generation.

Some hours later when Robert ended his shift he found Lucas hanging around outside his door. "Can I help you Mr. Wolenczak?" he asked.

"Sir, is the science staff staying?"

"Yes, Lucas. You can stay. In fact, I was going to ask if you hadn't have asked me first. I still need your skills, whether you stay science or military."

"Me? In the navy?"

Robert sighed and motioned for Lucas to precede him into his quarters. "Sit down, Mr. Wolenczak, and listen to my proposal. If you decide on military, you will be an ensign. Your multiple degrees kind of makes sure of that. But you will have to learn how to be military. But you can do that here," Robert paced a little to let that sink in to the young man. "But, you don't have to if you wish to remain on board. However, you will be an official part of the science team and report to Westphalen as one of her scientists. So I give you that choice. Westphalen, or me."

"Do I have to choose right now?"

"No, but I wouldn't wait too long," answered Robert. "Ensign slots, especially on the flagship, tend to fill up rather quick."

"I'll think about it."

Robert Bridger smiled, "That's all I'm asking."

* * *


	4. In the Company of Ice and Profit

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**  
_In the Company of Ice and Profit_

* * *

PART ONE: Roads Not Taken

August 26th, 2032

It was odd to run from all of this. To run from home, to run from security. He watched the people run to the boats that they had hurriedly put in the water. From experience he knew that many would be lost. Most of those tiny boats would never float. He grieved as he watched entire families climb aboard those boats...

Gunfire.

He could hear it getting closer, and the screams growing even shriller. _Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be this way_! his mind refused to believe what his ears and his eyes were telling him. A little girl, when her mother was shot, went down hard into the shallow water. But the panicked people would trample her. Drown her.

Moving quicker than his old bones would allow, he scooped her up and turned around, shielding her from the gunfire. How he, or she, made it to one of the boats he would never know. Maybe someone was watching over them. He had no idea.

At least he had a clear look at the attacking army. Of course, it fit. All of things in this world profit was first, lives second. Deon Industries.

It was something Manilow Crocker would never forget.

* * *

Same Day  
seaQuest DSV

Lucas went over the hardware again with Henderson, and they looked at each other. Hearing steps behind them, Lonnie saluted, and he knew automatically who stood behind him. He liked Robert, he was kind of laid back like Nathan. But for some reason he was still treated like a stranger. That frustrated Lucas who had been developing a similar relationship, as his with Nathan Bridger, with him. Different, but similar. Sometimes it seemed that Captain Bridger only hung out with Ben and Lucas. No one else seemed ready to take the leap...

"Captain," he said, smiling as he came up. "What brings you here?"

"It is my ship," a faint smile played across Captain Bridger's face.

Henderson was backing off, and clearly looked like she was going to make a break for it. Lucas drew in a breath as Robert noticed, and with one salute, she was gone. Robert sighed and turned to Lucas, "Did they act like that around my father?"

"At first, but they warmed up after awhile. I warmed faster..." Lucas stopped and realized what he had been about to say.

"I know what you were...are... to my father," it was in a soft voice. "I think you saved his sanity. You and Westphalen. He was not a man that was meant to be alone."

With that he left Lucas there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Dagwood came in and said, "The captain is sad?"

Lucas turned his head and recovered his composure, "Yeah, but look how everyone is treating him. It's like he's a stranger on his own ship. They won't take a chance with him, Dagwood."

"I like him," stated the Dagger. "He's nice."

"I wish everyone else would realize that," Lucas mumbled, and Dagwood heard him. "Then he wouldn't be so lonely. He has been put through something, I just can't put my finger on it..."

"He was a slave," this time, the new voice made him jump and he turned to see Krieg. "I can tell you this because it appears you two are the very few on board who seems to give a damn."

Krieg closed the door behind him and said in a low voice, "Remember how Nathan Bridger, not this Captain Bridger, said that his son was lost at sea?"

"Yeah," answered Lucas, and he knew he was curious to know how Robert had survived.

Dagwood nodded. It was something the entire crew knew with at least a passing knowledge. Ben motioned for the both of them to sit down, and he also leaned up against a bulkhead.

"Well, to make a long story short, Robert pushed Marilyn Stark through a blast door seconds before it closed," he began. "When those doors shut there was nothing Stark could do to save him. Maybe that is what drove her insane because she tried. Maybe she even blamed herself for his death. But he was captured by the enemy, and they sold him into slavery. They didn't care who he was. They never even asked. Eventually he managed to free himself, and make his way to Okinawa. That's where he found out that you were all missing. And so he tracked me down. After it was all said and done, he joined the UEO, got his captains bars, a few commands of his own, and here he is."

Lucas nodded and then said, "So what's your story?"

Ben took a breath and said, "Well, I fared far better than Bobby. I own a small supply company, and make a tidy profit. I could afford to fly him here and get him back on his feet."

"Is that what you meant that you here for old times sake, not for the money?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Granted, I don't come for free either," Krieg grinned. "My time is worth money. I don't volunteer for the UEO. Anyway, I came looking for you because we, my friend, are going on an EVA."

"Why?"

"Well, we're doing a scout..."

* * *

August 28th  
Wandal Sea, Antarctic Circle

"Hey guys, wrap it up down there," came Tim O'Neill's voice over the PAL. "You're forty minutes past maximum exposure. You've got to be freezing down there."

Lucas looked over at Krieg who shrugged. It wasn't that cold down here. That was the problem. "It's not freezing enough, Tim," answered Lucas. "That's part of the problem. I'm seeing erosion since our last scout."

He could almost see Tim's shrug from here because that is what his tone sounded like, "Been ten years since we last scouted this area."

The helmet of Ben's EVA suit seemed to shake in wonder, and also in laughter. Tony was also laughing. "That isn't funny," God, the these two in the same room, or in close proximity was almost too much.

No, it was too much. He was amazed that Captain Bridger was still sane. Then again, Ben and Robert were best friends. Maybe Captain Bridger was insane, he just had not realized it yet. "Yeah, and I still can't grow a mustache. Glacier stability's deteriorating even faster than I projected. How's your data read?" he asked into the PAL, ignoring Ben and Tony.

In the shuttle, Tim O'Neill marvelled at the fact that Lucas was still sane on a dive with both Benjamin Kreig and Anthony Piccolo. When the second tour started, and Tim and noticed that Ben was not there, he had breathed a sigh of relief. It was not that he didn't like him. No, far from it.... It was just that he had the tendency to land Tim and Miguel in tons of trouble with Captain Nathan Bridger, the current captain's father.

In the second tour Ben had been replaced with the even more mischievous Tony. And this one had no worry if his commission would be pulled. In fact, he had been only there as punishment. There was nothing that Nathan Bridger could do to him, really. He couldn't even kick Tony off the boat. But midway, or perhaps even sooner, Tony had come around and became a very valuable member of the crew. Nathan had that effect on people....

Now the two troublemakers were on the same sub, and Tim didn't need to be a genius like Lucas Wolenczak to know what that meant! Sighing he answered, "Shuttle data reads the same, Lucas."

Tony piped up, "Looks like the middle east is going to get a big iceberg for Christmas. Freeze the bells off Santa's camels."

In an amazingly stern voice Ben retorted, "We're more concerned about flood disaster. You know, big iceberg - big meltdown."

Tony idly kicked around some of the rocks around the seabed, and even bent down to pick one up. Lucas and Ben had momentarily turned around to look at something else, and frankly Tony was getting quite bored. He threw what he had in his hands away, and was just 'standing' up again when Ben looked back at their colleague. "Hey! Tony, put that down!"

"Ah come on! This thing would look great hanging on my wall."

To his surprise, Lucas backed up the Lieutenant, "It's an artifact, Tony."

Krieg finished, "You have to leave them undisturbed in UEO waters."

"You're pulling rank on me?" Tony's jaw dropped.

Tony was surprised. From what he had heard from those who had served on the first tour was that Krieg was... well... he didn't do things by the book. Ben sighed and said, "Just put it back."

"Yes sir. Hey Luke, I thought this guy was the troublemaker...."

"Don't call me Luke."

Tony grinned, and suspected that Ben was too. "How about 'duke'?" asked Tony.

Immediately Ben caught on, "Yeah, the Duke of _seaQuest_."

Minutes later Tim, from the shuttle they were making their way to, "How about the Duke of Sandwich? I'm starving."

_Bottomless stomach_... mused Lucas. "It was the Earl of Sandwich and the Duke of Earl, guys. Come on!" explained Krieg. "Jeez, you'd think you would know that...."

They entered the shuttle and peeled off the EVA equipment and Tim finished, or repeated, who knew... "Who cares? Let's eat, okay?"

Tony peeled on layer of wet clothes off and began to warm up and then get dressed in dry clothes while Ben and Lucas did the same. In answer to Tim he said, "Yeah, but someplace nice. I'm sick of eating out of plastic squeeze tubes. This morning I accidentally ate my toothpaste for breakfast."

* * *

August 28th  
Noon hour  
Tip of Chile.

The four walked into the lobby and were practically assaulted by the throbbing dance music. Krieg tried desperately to get them to go someplace, anyplace, else, but Lucas was having none of it. Sighing, he finally relented, "You are never going to get in here, though."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas stopped while Tim and Tony kept walking for a minute until they realized that they were alone.

The two looked at each and shrugged, and walked back to Lucas and Ben. "You'll see..." said Ben finally.

They walked up to the desk and Lucas said staring at Ben, "I told you we'd get in here... it wouldn't be a problem."

"What?" and then Krieg snorted, an uncharacteristic sound from him.

Lucas was so surprised at his old friend. Ben had been like his older brother and spent most of the time in trouble with him too. He was so... mature now. Ben was still Ben, but toned down. Almost tame even. "You know what I mean," said Lucas.

The woman at the counter asked, "And you would be?"

"Um, Mr. Wolenczak, Mr. Kreig, Mr. O'Niell and Mr. Piccolo," listed Lucas.

"Man, don't call me Mister. Makes me sound old," Tony said to Lucas, then he turned to Ben. "Now would be the time to pull rank, uh, Ben."

"Lieutenant Commander Krieg, actually," came Ben's voice, and Lucas didn't have to turn around to know that he was grinning ear to ear.

Oh great, now Tony and Ben were concocting schemes together... _the _seaQuest_ is doomed_...he mused.

"Yeah, me and my superior used to hang out in this joint about ten years ago. When he was eighteen," Tony put his arm around Lucas, and for his part, Lucas tried to look relaxed.

"Technically, I'm twenty-eight."

"He stays out of the sun a lot," continued Tony, not even missing a beat.

The woman paused and said warily, "Larry Deon founded Deon International only five years ago."

"Is Larry here?" Ben piped up. "I haven't seen him in awhile."

From the dead serious tone, Tim and Lucas turned to stare at Ben. That tone they well knew meant he was telling the bare truth with no embellishment, but the woman didn't know that and naturally assumed that they were still just trying to get into the club, "And I'm afraid this is a private employee's club."

Lucas had finally had enough and he pulled out the science pass that he got when he decided science over military. "You know? And this is an all-access UEO hall pass. Look at that..."

The woman backed down. "Welcome to Deon International."

The four walked into the club and the desk counter woman was surprised at the presence of the duty clerk. "Who's the new talent?" he asked, pointing to the four men.

The woman sighed and said, "Easy, sarge. They're _seaQuest_ scientists, not jarheads."

"I'll take the Navy over the Marines any day."

"They're not company. You know the rules."

"I'm off duty."

At the table, the four men leaned back and relaxed. Tony surveyed the dance hall, particularly any cute girl who walked past. Then he turned to Lucas and said, "You know, I got to get one of those."

Ben answered before Tony had a chance to open his mouth again, or before Lucas could answer, "You either have to be an officer like me and Tim, or a scientist like Lucas."

Tony grinned, almost evilly as he contemplated his new friend. "Well, good thing I was with you, Mr. Lieutenant Commander, or I'd have to wait the car then."

Ben rolled his eyes, as did Lucas and Tim. "You know, he could make you salute him," said Lucas.

"When I'm an officer, I am not going to make any of you salute me."

"When you're an officer, I'm going to be in a rest home," retorted Lucas.

* * *

Same day  
Deon International HQ

Two men talked in a lavish office. The first man was a caucasian, and even looked young. What aged him the most was the look of utter greed that seemed to perpetuate every expression. All things were meant to be bought and sold, it just depended on the price, and he wanted it all. Thankfully, he was so close to his goal that it mattered little if he didn't have it all yet. He could bankrupt entire companies out of a mere tantrum, should he want to. And he had before.

The UEO feared him even if they didn't admit it, and so did Alexander Bourne of Macronesia. This was the subject of the two men's conversation.

The second man was a black man, and unlike the first man, you could not tell much about him. An enigma in the pay of the first. The first man turned around to the other man, "As far as the world view should go, this is a simple humanitarian escort," he sighed at the cost of it, but at least the profit later would make it worth it. "Deon International is helping refugees, tragic victims of a Macronesian revolt."

The second man's left eyebrow lifted in faint surprise. Larry Deon never did anything unless money was the last factor - and only if it meant more money for him. "Just how is that going to sit with the new Macronesian President Alexander Bourne?"

Deon leaned back in his leather office chair, quite illegal leather chair, and just laughed as if the other man had made a joke, and then realized that his associate did not know how to joke. He grew serious again, "Bourne is a buyer in a very limited seller's market. What is he going to do, purchase solar reactors from the UEO?"

The other man finally grinned and laughed and Deon continued as he got up from his chair. "He has to play nice, or we'll shut his lights off. Rescuing the refugees is great press. The UEO won't interfere in civil unrest, but Deon has a public conscience," he chose to ignore the other man's snort. "It's the smart move."

"Crossing a UEO blockade? They engage us, and we lose big."

Deon rolled his eyes as if it should have been obvious, "And attack a public gesture that might save lives? I doubt it. Everybody on this planet needs a place to live, Bill. We're the good guys on this."

"Just where are the refugees going to live, Larry?"

"Let's move on, Bill. Can we? New business."

The other man sighed. Sometimes working for Larry Deon was like working for a spoiled brat. A rich and powerful one, but a spoiled brat none the less. "Boeing has rejected our bid to manufacture the Teflon turbine. That will impact significantly on Deon's heavy-industry index."

"Buy them," came a half bored answer.

"I, uh, don't think Boeing's for sale, sir."

Again Deon sighed as if speaking to a little child without the grasp of the obvious, "Every public company is for sale, sweetheart. That's how we get rich."

The vidlink chimed and cut into their conversation. An attractive woman showed up on screen, behind another man. Deon sighed, knowing that he may not want to hear what Mason had to say. "We need to talk."

Deon waved the other man away, "Excuse us."

Bill left the room and Deon turned his attention to Mason. "_seaQuest_ has a research team in the Wandal Sea," Mason reported.

"Why?" asked Deon, his interest suddenly piqued.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, Larry," Mason answered. "Our mining operations have violated every UEO environmental regulation since we've opened our door. We caused a Hell of an iceberg to break off that polar cap"

"Natural catastrophe with a profit motive," Deon snorted and waved off the concern. Trust the ever paranoid Mason to jump to conclusions.

"Don't underestimate the _seaQuest_."

"They've been in drydock for the past ten years. We've got the technology now. Captain Hudson is no bandleader."

"Sir, Oliver Hudson is not the captain of _seaQuest_," Mason interjected. "And your friend you are so fond of, Benjamin Krieg, he's on board. A Lieutenant Commander. His best friend is the captain - Robert Bridger."

Larry Deon sat straight up in his chair and stared at Mason, "Now why in Hell was I not informed of that bit of news?"

"I just found out when four _seaQuest_ crew members showed up at our doorstep," Mason fiddled with his computer and on Deon's other screen it showed the downloading icon.

"Global access initialized," came the computer's pleasant voice.

Deon surveyed the four men from the _seaQuest_. _So he is there_... mused Deon. Somehow having Krieg on board the _seaQuest_ gave him the crawly feeling up his back. He then noticed the blonde young man in a light blue science uniform. "Who's the kid?"

"Apparently the scientist in charge of the research team," Mason answered. "Flashed his way into one of our employee clubs with a level eight UEO security clearance."

"Level Eight, eh? Impressive," Deon sat back in his chair and thought about how to go about this. "Leak the refugee rescue to him. He'll call it in like any new mid-level exec looking for an 'attaboy'. Captain Bridger will think he's out in front of us on this one. And pick up their dinner cheque. I may want to make this kid an offer someday."

_Not to mention remind Kreig of just who he is trifling with_... an added bonus. Kreig should have never got himself involved with the _seaQuest_ again. Either that or never had involved himself with Larry Deon.

"Yes sir, we can do that."

With that the vidlink was turned off as Deon thought of his association with Benjamin Krieg.

* * *

Same day  
Deon Employee's Club, Chile

As usual they were watching girls they had no chance with. As Tony liked to put it, that didn't prevent them from looking. The only one that was not, which surprised both Tim and Lucas, was Ben. Tim could hardly believe what ten, no, more like twelve years had done to him. He was still Ben, and he still had his moments where all Tim wanted to do was just throttle him and his quirky sense of humour, but he seemed so much more serious. The most immature person, besides Tony, on _seaQuest_ had grown up.

"What do you think's holding those girls up?" asked Tim, referring to a set of girls that seemed to be floating midair, and dancing at the same time.

Tony never even looked up from the menu they had been brought, "Their legs, Tim."

"I can't believe this. They got t-bones, tenderloins - all kinds of beef been illegal for twenty years," remarked Lucas.

Krieg looked at him and sighed, by far the most far off and saddest expression they had ever seen on the man's face. There was, of course, a reason for his sudden reticence. But he didn't want them to find out here and not like this. Hell, he didn't even want to think about that mistake in his life. "You can probably get anything that is illegal in here," he murmured.

Tim and Lucas froze in shock. That was a tone they had never heard out of him. Regret. Well, Tim had, when Ben thought about his failed marriage to Katherine Hitchcock. The he would seem to withdraw, and instantly try to cover that up with his phony cheerfulness and antics. Now he seemed to not even bother. If he has a regret he didn't bother with the show anymore. Tony broke the moment that he wasn't even aware of, "I wonder if I can get some California Condor Paté."

Tim turned on him without ever taking his eyes off the new Kreig. He and Ben were going to have to have a long chat. Not only was he an expert in spoken languages, but the unspoken. Something told him that Ben was hiding a secret, "Are you completely tasteless, Tony, or is it just an affectation?"

Lucas piped in, and was pleased when the banter drew Ben out of whatever fugue he was stuck in. "Completely."

Just then a waiter brought them a bottle of champagne. Lucas looked up at him in surprise. "Who ordered this?"

The waiter pointed to the woman who had been bantering about them when they came in here who gave off the impression of mercenary from there. "She did," he answered.

"I love a well-armed woman," said Tony.

"Uh, thank you, but we don't drink," the waiter left, looking a little miffed and Lucas turned to Tony. "Well, maybe the lady would like to join us for dinner."

Tony turned around and looked at Lucas in askance, "Uh, I'm not an officer, but she might feel like slumming."

Kreig shook his head and Lucas grinned, "I was kidding Tony. Private army can't fraternize with anyone who doesn't have a Deon company tattoo."

Tony's face fell, "Is this a company or a cult."

A woman's voice answered as they turned to face to woman who had bought them the wine. Her voice was of no nonsense, "We're the largest free market conglomerate in the world."

"I could get a tattoo..." came Tony's voice.

"My guess is that this guy was my replacement," remarked Ben, speaking about Tony, and then he explained. "Her squad ships out at dawn, sailor. Mr. Deon's going to rescue the Macronesian refugees. The UEO is applying necessary sanctions. There's a naval blockade."

Tim said, "He can't do that!"

The woman said, "Mr. Deon can do what ever he wants. At least he's nice enough to give those poor people a place to live."

Ben Kreig sighed and felt it was time to put his own opinion of Larry Deon in. "_No_," he said a bit forcefully, and in a gentler tone, seeing not only the startled expression on the woman, but also of his friends, "No. Lawrence Deon is a privateer with no conscience, and his companies are turning the world's water supply into sewage."

"Well, our stock options have increased 1700 in the past six months," she retorted stiffly.

"It's going to be hard to drink stock options when the planet runs out of clean water, right?" asked Lucas.

"He'll fix it," she said in a sure voice. "Give him time."

She left them then and Lucas could only shake his head. It was a cult, not a company! As if she couldn't see what he was doing? Was she so blinded by his promises? He could not believe it, and had never believed Ben until he saw it with his own eyes. He looked over at Ben, "You knew, didn't you? You knew what she would say."

Ben shrugged as if this was old news. Perhaps for him it was. Ben's PAL chirped and he answered it, "Krieg."

The unmistakable sound of a not pleased Robert Bridger could be heard, as well as Westphalen in the background. At that moment all four at the table froze and Tony mouthed, _Man, he even sounds like his father_! "Ben. What have I told you about flashing your clearance tag around?"

"Don't," answered Ben in a nonchalant tone.

"Then why is there a registry saying that a tag from _seaQuest_ was used to gain access to a private club?" asked Captain Bridger, then he seemed to fade out as he listened to Westphalen. "Sorry, Ben. I can see now that it was a _science_ tag..."

"I'm sorry sir," said Lucas, grabbing Ben's PAL out of his hand. "We didn't want to eat out of tubes again, and this was the closest place."

"It's a privilege and a responsibility, Lucas Wolenczak," came Kristin Westphalen's voice. "I can see this one time, and let you off with it... _Don't_ do it again or I will string you up by your thumbs!"

Lucas swallowed, knowing perfectly well that she would do it, or much worse. "Yes ma'am, can I speak to the captain now?"

Robert's voice replaced hers, "Dr. Westphalen tells me that another iceberg chipped off the Antarctic cap."

"I'm not surprised. How big is it?"

"The size of New England, and it's hooked into the Somali current. Speculations please," asked Robert.

Knowing full well that Westphalen was still listening in he answered, "The Somali current will float the iceberg to the Arabian sea, lowering desert temperatures dramatically. Now if the freshwater runoff is left unmanaged when the ice pack melts, continents will flood hundreds of miles past existing coastal flood plains.

Robert Bridger seemed to listen to Westphalen and then he said, "Dr. Westphalen tells me we can expect global and regional famine due to undersea and traditionally based agricultural loss. You all did well. Come on home, and I swear I won't feed you out of the ration tubes..."

"Sir," said a tentative Lucas.

"Yes, Mr. Wolenczak?"

"Deon's private army is defying UEO policy in a rescue attempt to get some Macronesian refugees," finished Lucas.

"Hardly surprising," answered Bridger. "I think I agree on Hudson's opinion that he's a grandstander. Has to be in the centre of attention. I could go one step further and call him a spoiled..."

"Bobby, we're still in their club..." cautioned Ben.

"Good for you," retorted Robert unimpressed.

"Sir, will the UEO assume a military posture?" asked Tim, who was growing to like the new Captain Bridger.

"Yeah right," came his faintly sardonic reply. "No, Deon will go old and retire before those damned bureaucrats get off their asses. Over."

* * *

Same day  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Captain's Quarters

Robert cut off the vidlink and turned to Westphalen, "So what do you think,Kristin?"

The Chief Science Officer took a breath and shrugged, "Quite frankly, I can't believe how well they are adjusting to the changes in today's world. It such a culture shock to them..."

Robert looked at her and murmured, "As it was for me."

* * *

August 31st  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Tony and Lucas's quarters

Tony sat in his quarters after returning to the _seaQuest_ a few hours before. It had been a rather uninteresting trip as he felt like the odd man out the entire time. So he had made up his mind that he would try to fit in, but to do so he needed his officer's bars. It was more difficult than he had originally thought. Just apply and bingo, he would be in, right.

Not a chance in Hell.

He had listened to all three speak of a time when they had been a group, a time before Tony. Sometimes he felt like he fit in, other times he was just so... odd. He did not like that feeling. He wanted to belong to their group. In a way he felt he identified with Captain Robert Bridger. He was the odd man out of _seaQuest_ period, except for his friendship with Ben Krieg, and that only due to the fact that they went to the academy together. The two men were so close they were practically brothers.

But that was pretty much the only one he could truly talk to on board. Almost like Tony except Tony knew everyone else and knew that he could depend on them to save his life, as he would for them, not because he was the superior officer, but because they wanted to. In a way, Tony belonged more than Captain Bridger.

Thinking that way, his situation didn't seem so bad. But he still wanted to make it better.

However, his reading skills were extremely lacking. He could hardly read the passage he had been staring at for hours, "Any persons as-aspiring ... to a c-command at sea should study their off-I-cer ... qual-lif-cation... qualification jackets and past a-assign-ments..."

He stared at it some more and tried again with the same success. _I can't believe this_, he chided himself. Throwing the packet on his bed he went to look at himself in the mirror, and then beat himself down out loud. "You're a stupid, stupid... stupid boy, Anthony Piccolo."

* * *

PART TWO: When the Past Meets the Present....

September 1st  
Late third shift  
_seaQuest DSV_  
galley

The three senior most officers, except for Krieg sat around a table in the mess, almost conspiringly close. Tim leaned back and said, "He... I don't know."

"Captain Bridger... Robert, not Nathan... has not been around enough to get to know us, Tim. I wouldn't worry. Give a chance to get to know your quirks and you his," said Ford, and then he hesitated and Tim didn't give a chance to say what he was going to say.

"It's not that I don't like him... I do... but... I don't know. So much has changed..." asked Tim. "I thought Robert Bridger was dead, now he isn't... and why did he put his own father through that hell? Why didn't he tell anyone he was alive?"

"In his own good time he'll tell us."

"We're different tribes, he's analog, I'm digital..." Tim stopped for a moment. "But then again he was a senior at the academy and I was a junior. I was really geeky then, but I guess I could still be considered that."

The other two looked at him and he continued, "I have a confession to make. In the academy I was on his team. We were on a training mission and told to hide as long as we could against full officers. We were found and because of how fast we were found he had a strip torn out of him by his own father, well, but they were in full professional mode. It was a superior officer telling a junior how it was. I snapped and I told... I told Captain Nathan Bridger what I thought of the situation...."

They looked at him in shock, and finally Ford asked, "What'd he do?"

"That was just it. Nothing. He looked at me kinda funny and stalked off. When I saw him for the first time on the bridge I was scared that he would recognize me as the buffoon who told him off. But he didn't. And... I'm more than a little afraid that his son might remember," finished Tim.

"The whole point is that we have not the chance to really get to know him yet, nor he us. I wish I could say you aren't giving him much of a chance. But if anyone asks this what I want you to tell them: remember what we had to do with Nathan Bridger?" Ford half ordered, half-asked. "We were so used to Stark that we could hardly figure the guy out. We thought he would be so military, but instead we got someone who thought of his command as his children, or his students. Except when someone was breathing down our necks, you could call him by his first name, or even his shortened form without him really caring. We were by far not the typical ship."

Henderson added, "We still aren't, Jonathan. But I can see your point. At least he isn't that by-the-manual Hudson. The record shows that if it wasn't this Captain Bridger, or the former Captain Bridger, it would have been Oliver Hudson."

Tim shuddered involuntarily. "Perish that thought!" he said. "I think I'm willing to give this new Captain Bridger a chance now..."

* * *

September 2nd  
Early 2nd Shift  
_seaQuest_  
Bridge

On the bridge of _seaQuest_ Tim was sweating under Captain Hudson's attention. Seeing as the new Spectres were being trained by his Spectre pilot, he was there to make sure nothing went wrong. He knew perfectly well what they thought of them. He didn't care much either. He did his job, and he did it well. The communications chief, a nervous man Hudson felt never should have made past the rank ensign said, "She's very good, sir. Pretty too."

"She's a fighter, Lieutenant, not a flower," Hudson frowned, but was rather impressed, and smiled ever so slightly, when O'Neill answered him.

"I was referring to the Spectre sf/a-2, sir," came Tim's indignant reply, and then almost as if he realized what he had said, a meek question again lowered Hudson's opinion. "But, uh... I did hear that Lieutenant Fredericks has a, um... psych chip, sir."

"You heard right," he confirmed, then he growled, "You have a problem with that, O'Niell?"

"_No_, sir. No problem."

"Good," said Hudson, and he tapped on O'Neill's shoulder hard enough to make the man wince each time. "She put a prototype Spectre into a reef at three hundred knots, almost killed her. Had a little trouble climbing back in the saddle. We had a big investment in her training, so we programmed the scare out of her."

"I'll try to remember that, sir," O'Niell swallowed.

"I would if I were you," said Hudson mildly. "Because with no scare in her she scares me too."

O'Niell nodded and smiled, accepting the rare friendly gesture from Hudson. "Punch her in for me, Mr. O'Niell. Fredericks."

Over the com came her confidant voice. "Roger. Lieutenant Fredericks here."

"Is Brody learning how to float that Spectre without hurting himself?"

Her faintly sardonic reply, as well opinion on men in general was a curt, "It's been awhile since his last exercise, sir. But he'll do all right... for a man."

Hudson grinned and ordered, "Peel off for recon, I think Captain Bridger wants me on my own ship now. Hudson out."

* * *

Same day  
Deon International HQ  
Larry Deon's office

Deon was sitting in his chair with one leg hanging over the arm. Mason was leaning up against the desk. _I really hate it when he does that_, both men were thinking about the other. Deon was listening with half an ear about some reports when Mason Freeman stood up from where he watching his laptop, "_seaQuest_ ETA is 1300 hours tomorrow," reported Freeman and Deon abruptly cut off his vidlink at the conference in mid sentence.

"So what?" asked Deon. "Tell me when you have more interesting news."

"Well, sonar picked up a couple of sub fighters running point."

Deon nodded and as if not hearing said, "Macronesian refugees. At the appropriate time, it will revealed that they were tragically lost at sea - a courageous but misguided humanitarian effort."

Freeman inaudibly sighed and followed the man's convoluted thought process. "So we're prepared, good."

Deon allowed that and continued as if Freeman had never spoke, "Dependent upon what _seaQuest_ is planning to do. An iceberg of that size melting down in the Arabian Sea will be a disaster. Captain Bridger will have no reason to think otherwise, so he'll have to destroy it before that happens. But he'll find his conscience won't let him."

Freeman snorted derisively and Deon simply glared at him. For his part, Freeman only responded with a bland stare back. "He has one - he is his father's son," affirmed Deon.

"You didn't know until a few days ago, when _I_ told you, that Robert Bridger was the captain of _seaQuest_. You assumed it was that prig ass Hudson," Freeman watched as Deon flushed angerly, but continued anyway. "So how do you know anything about Bridger?"

"I have my sources, Mason, that even _you_ don't know about," shouted Deon, then he regained control of himself. "Processing plants."

"Operational, and freshwater contamination has continued in the Middle East as expected."

Deon sighed and turned his attention back to the sub fighters. They were an interesting problem. They were so ancient... yet the pilots claimed that the older they were the better, so long as they held out the water. "See if we can slow down those sub fighters," he suddenly smirked. "It would be a good tester for our technology before we take it to market."

* * *

Same day  
Early second shift  
_seaQuest DSV_

Tony stood outside the hatch of Lonnie Henderson's quarters and nervously wiped his hands on his trousers for the dozenth time. He itched to knock on her door, but he was very afraid of the consequences of doing so. She would want to know why he was there. Then he would have to tell her.

She would probably then laugh at him for being such a stupid person for not being able to read. _Stop it, she would not_! he told himself sternly.

_How do you know? She can read. You can't_, came his own fearful reply.

Swallowing once more he turned to leave, and stopped. _No dammit! Do want to be an officer or what_?

Yes, more than he cared to admit. Then he grinned. Lonnie was the obvious choice because he knew her well, the crew knew her. She talked to everyone. That was the other reason he was nervous. Granted, she never gossiped, but not being able to read...

But there was someone on this ship that could be an even better choice if he could work even more courage to go to him. He even had the best library on the whole ship.

_Oh yeah right, Tony_! _If you can't knock on her door what makes you think you can knock on the captain's_? He snorted again. Enlisted were supposed to be able to read too, but not as much. At least, he was always able to get away with what little he knew as enlisted. If he told her she would obligated to tell Captain Bridger anyway. May as well take out the middleman.

Well, it was midway through the second shift, and the captain preferred first shift, so he wold be off duty, quite possibly in his quarters.

_And if I can't knock on his door, I can always come back to hers_...

Well, it was a plan. Most likely he would just keep walking the space between the two quarters until one of the two caught him standing there. _I am such a coward_.

But he walked to the captain's quarters anyway, and soon he found himself standing right outside of that door in absolute terror. It was almost as if he expected the man to eat him. _Oh come on, his best friend is Ben Kreig, for Christ's sake_, realized Tony. _He's likely more easy going than Lonnie_!

As it was he didn't have to knock. A hand landed on his shoulder. "Well, the irony here is that even if you knocked, you wouldn't get an answer, because I'm not in them," came Robert's voice from behind him.

Once, Tony had been told that he had psychic capability. When he had learned to control it a bit he found he could sense the people around him. Nothing special, it just meant that he couldn't be snuck up on. He never sensed the captain come up on him...

"S-sir..." he said turning around and saluting, and then realized that he was out of uniform.

Robert returned the salute anyway, and said gently, "Some captains get a kick out of having everyone formal all the time. I'm not one of them. We're both off duty, please, it's Robert."

"O-okay..." Tony was in awe.

No one had given him that permission before above the rank of Lieutenant, although Nathan Bridger had never said not to either. Maybe it a family thing that they couldn't stand the pomp. Whatever, he didn't care, but he did like it. Made them more human, and him more relaxed with what he wanted to ask him. "Can I speak to you...in private, Robert?" he asked.

Robert nodded, and opened the door to his quarters. Motioning for Tony to precede him in, Robert followed and closed his door, "Now what was it you wanted...Anthony, was it?"

"Tony, sir. Anthony is something my mom calls me, and only when I'm in trouble," responded Tony before he really had a chance to think. _Did I just tell him that? Yup, I did. Jeez, what possessed me to do that?_

"I think it a mom thing. Although mine tended to use my full name, complete with both middle names," Robert smiled faintly at the memory. "Somehow I don't think you came to talk to me about your mother."

"No, sir," laughed Tony. "Um..."

Robert patiently waited him out. "I uh, I can't read, sir."

The man's eyebrows shot up. "You work on the bridge and you can't read?" he said. "You could have fooled me, Tony."

"Not good, anyway, or I - I can't learn anything I don't already know, and - and I have to if I want to get better, be - be something more than I am, like Lucas has. Will you teach me?" Tony, once he finished mentally flinched.

_I can't believe I just poured out my soul to a complete stranger. Here is where is laughs at me_... but the laughter didn't come. If anything Robert grew more serious. "Tony, why did you ask me and not one of the crew you served with for over a year? Why not ask Lucas or even Lonnie?"

"Well, sir... I don't know," answered Tony at last. "I stood outside of Lonnie's door for over an hour, but couldn't bring myself to knock on it. I think I would have done the same outside of yours if you hadn't sneaked up on me."

"I see," said Robert, and Tony wondered, _Just how the Hell did he sneak up on me anyway_? "All right, I teach you."

For a moment Tony was going to thank him for his time and then slink off to his quarters, so sure that he would be turned down that he didn't register at first what Robert had answered. "You will?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Same day  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Captain's quarters  
Late 2nd shift

A few hours later Robert was reading a book. He marvelled over Tony's bravery to come ask him, the captain, of all people on this boat, to teach him to read better than he could right now. His instinct told him that Tony was someone not used to be able to trust his elders, a trait that ultimately manifested itself when he had originally laid flat his commanding officer and ended up in prison in the first place.

Again Robert felt his father's overpowering shadow at work, except that Tony had never gone to Nathan. Tony's first lesson had given Robert a clear idea of what area's needed work, and he had quickly discovered Tony's dyslexia. It was amazing, given his background, that even learned to read what little he could.

His reading was interrupted by O'Niell, "Sir, there is an incoming call from the mainland for you."

"Seeing as I'm here, pipe it here."

"Yes sir."

He turned his chair, without getting up, or disturbing his book, as the call was on his screen, "Captain Bridger, we have a bit of a situation."

Robert looked up at the vidlink, and at Secretary General McGath. "Why else would you call?"

"The Macronesian refugees are missing."

"How long have they been missing?"

"We don't know. Our surveillance satellites have been jammed since UEO put up the blockade. President Bourne is playing tough."

"How do you know its Bourne?"

"Who else, Captain?"

"Well, Larry Deon put this goodwill rescue effort together. He's not exactly known as a humanitarian," retorted Robert, somehow not liking this at all.

"And what, in your humble opinion, Captain, would Deon want with one hundred war refugees?"

"Well, that depends on their value in the market he creates," Robert felt like screaming at him, _Don't you remember what happened to me_? "I should have been a POW, but I ended up as something else entirely, if you remember."

McGath swallowed and said, "I was trying not to."

"Maybe the UEO should have thought about them before it sat around debating policy," Robert held up his hand at McGath before he could stick his foot in his mouth any further. _Coward_, thought Robert. _If it weren't for your bungling it would not have truly mattered if seaQuest was gone or not, neither Bourne nor Deon would have gone this far_... "We _should_ have gone in and rescued those people."

"That was not _seaQuest'_s responsibility."

"Oh, and I was under the impression that it was!" Robert seethed. _Idiot, idiot_!

"Captain Bridger..."

"Don't start. I could always let Hudson have this tin can."

McGath shut up so fast that his mouth didn't have enough time to stop moving.

* * *

PART THREE: .... Things Can Get Damn Confusing

September 3rd  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge  
2nd Shift

Robert walked onto the bridge the next afternoon after coming back from a short meeting with Commander Ford. Going straight to the communications where Tim O'Niell sat and saw Tim stiffen in nervousness, "Tim, can you get me Fredericks please?"

Tim could see that Robert wasn't pleased with something, either that, McGath had said something to severely upset the Captain's mood. That didn't surprise him. McGath had the same habit of stepping on Nathan Bridger's nerves too At least his ire wasn't aimed at Tim. "Of course, sir," he punched in the frequency and handed his headset to Robert.

"Fredericks, report."

Fredericks could also hear the unusual terseness in Captain Bridger's voice. If she wasn't a chippy, she would have been intimidated by it. "All's well here, Captain. Just a big piece of ice."

"Any other vessels in the vicinity?"

_Where the Hell did that come from_, puzzled Fredericks. "Not a one, sir. You expecting visitors today?"

His sigh answered, "There's a ship full of refugees out there somewhere. Stay alert."

"Roger, will do," Robert ended his transmission, and something caught her eye. _Dammit_! "Brody, do you copy?"

"Roger, Brody here."

"Brody, bandit at 4:00"

A moment later his confused reply, "Who?"

"You got a bandit hot and hard at 4:00! Evasive action now!"

"Is this part of the combat exercise?" came his somewhat stunned reply, and Fredericks lost whatever cool she had with the idiot.

"No, you fuckhead! Roll right now! Do it!" she screamed at him.

On the bridge, Robert caught that last bit and winced. Great, his ears would be assaulted by her swearing over the comlink. "Tim!"

"Sir?"

"Run some options..."

"Brody and Fredericks appear to be under attack, sir."

_Appear to be_? _Isn't that kinda ambiguous, my multi-lingual friend_? Robert decided to ignore it even though he felt like beating his head against the console in frustration. O'Niell's record showed that when he knew what he was doing, and he wasn't on sensors, and then the man looked over to the sensors seconds after speaking and Robert had to keep from smiling as he seemed to read the faint to invisible signatures and said, "Incident beyond WSKR range, but they are some unidentified hostile sub fighter."

"That's a start, O'Niell," said Bridger. "Secure channel, combat scramble."

"Channel secured and scrambled sir," answered O'Niell, mentally thanking God that the captain was a patient man.

"Fredericks, what's going on?"

"You tell me, Captain, but we've got company."

_Snarky bit_... he cut that thought off. "Identify and define."

"Outside current parameters. I can't make a match, but data suggests that the hostile sub fighters are drones, sir," she answered.

"Donuts are unidentified," answered Robert. "Assume hostile and take necessary action."

A snort answered him right back, "I'm out in front of you on that, sir. Put a number up on my scorecard."

_Never mind, I will finish that thought. Snarky bitch_! thought Robert.

* * *

In the fighters, Brody and Fredericks continued to slowly pick off the other fighters. It was harder than she made it look. Brody felt himself to be a decent pilot, but Fredericks was incredible. "Whoa! Who are these guys?" he asked her, thinking perhaps she would know some weakness he could exploit.

"It's a couple of donuts, Brody," she answered, and the image of a sweet with icing on it came to his mind, but the relevance was lost on him at the moment. "Coming back at you."

He shot the other fighter out of the water. "Donuts?"

Her answer still didn't clear things up for him, "Drones. Boy, are you new."

He got the feeling that he had disappointed her.

* * *

Ford ran onto the bridge, seconds after the full alert was called. "What did you do? Beam yourself here," asked Robert.

"Beam, sir?"

"Never mind."

* * *

Late 2nd shift  
_seaQuest DSV_

"Mr. Ford," came Captain Bridger's voice, and Ford turned to face him.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Ready the plasma torpedoes on the iceberg," Robert paused for a moment and then said. "You have the bridge."

"Of course sir," answered Ford. "I have the bridge. Full ahead, Mr. Piccolo."

"Full ahead sir."

* * *

Same day  
Deon International HQ

"Six hundred million of R and D, and our D17 drone can't slow down a couple of ten year old sub fighters?" Deon yelled.

Someone had screwed up. It was the only explanation. His things could not lose... he was the best therefore they were the best. Mason didn't even flinch in the tirade, "The Spectre SF/A-2 is state of the art, Larry. The _seaQuest_ was outfitted with them when the UEO pressed her back into service."

Deon glared at him, "Need I remind you that we've already pre-sold a dozen of our drones to Bourne and he thinks that _they_ are state of the art?"

Freeman sighed patiently, and cursed silently whatever luck had brought into contact with this spoiled brat that had always got what he wanted, "_seaQuest_ will always be a thorn in your side. That's what she's there for."

"Can we get to him?"

"Bridger is not going to take money," answered Mason, allowing a little bit of his ire filter into his voice.

"That's _not_ what I meant."

Understanding dawned, and Mason smiled, "I can try."

* * *

Late 3rd Shift  
Captain's quarters  
_seaQuest DSV_

Robert paced his quarters doing what he knew everyone called his very best impression of his father. Except he was not doing it on purpose. _An entire life trying not to be just like my Dad, I end up being the first thing that I remind them off anyway_.... McGath was following each trek across the floor. "Two of my Spectres are attacked, and you expect me to sit around with my thumbs up my ass," Robert finally said just loud enough for the pick up to catch.

"We don't know who is responsible, Captain."

"Just who the Hell else has that kind of technology? Larry Deon has been developing for the heavy-weapons market for the last three years now. You know that as well as I do. How many times has he tried to buy _me_ from you?" came Robert's derisive response.

"But why would Deon run interference for an iceberg?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I don't like it," Robert stood there unfocussed for a moment and McGath waited it out.

He knew as well as Robert, be as it may that he was in serious denial, that he was as psychic as they came. The scary thought was who he could have inherited that trait from. He remembered Dr. Wendy's Smith's startling deduction when she had told him during the infamous, but classified 'Atlantis Incident', that she had known something was wrong with Nathan Bridger only because suddenly she could sense that he was there, and she could also read his thoughts. That was not the scary part. The scary part to McGath was that normally Nathan Bridger was not only impossible to read, but an invisible. He had the skill of psychic stealth.

And he appeared to had passed along his talents to his son as well. Robert came out of it with a shudder, "I have a bad feeling about this. There is just something else."

"I trust your instincts, Robert. As I do Wendy Smith's," he had the satisfaction of watching the younger Captain Bridger shudder.

"Please, not that pile of hooey again..."

But the connection had already closed. Just then a knock sounded at his door. _Crap, I forgot about Tony_! "Come in, Tony, I haven't forgotten."

"How did you know it was me sir?" asked Tony with a puzzled look on his face.

_Maybe it isn't hooey after all... this could be handy_... Robert grinned and motioned for Tony to sit down in one of the chairs. "Long story, started with my Dad, I think."

A few hours later and they had one very frustrating moment where Tony had to take it out on his wall. Robert winced as the photograph of President Colin Powell, a gift from Hudson he never did understand, hit the floor after falling off the wall with the impact. Robert walked over and picked up the picture and looked at Tony who looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock. "Tony..." Robert began quietly.

"I'm sorry Captain! I'll understand if you kick me out..."

Robert sighed and held up his hand, then he showed Tony the picture. "From what Hudson tells me that's a genuine, personally autographed photo of President Powell," he screwed up his face and Tony laughed at his expression. "Evidently 'You can't get these anymore!'"

He smiled because it had the desired effect. Tony was laughing whole heartedly at the very accurate impression of Oliver Hudson. "I never cared much way..." he finished as he hung it back up on his wall. "Now, how about we try this again?"

* * *

September 3rd  
mid 2nd shift  
_seaQuest DSV_

The very afternoon they were scheduled to destroy the iceberg Westphalen came running onto the bridge. "Hold your fire!" she yelled just as Brody was about to hit the very button in question.

Brody looked at Bridger, Bridger looked at Westphalen. "I think I heard you say 'Hold your fire', mind explaining why?"

"Wendy is getting some major life readings up there, Captain," she answered as said Dr. Smith finally caught up with Dr. Westphalen.

"She... she outran me, sir," explained Smith. "But she is right. There are... people up there if I'm not mistaken."

"I believe you."

Both Smith and Westphalen's jaws nearly hit the floor, and Robert smirked. "What, did you expect me to say, 'Not that hooey again'?"

"As a matter of fact..." Smith began.

But Kristin cut her off. "I think you should send a team up there to see what is going on."

"Just who is in command of this boat?" flared Robert. "Be thankful I agree with you, Doctors. Now which one of you is going?"

In unison, "I am."

"One... of... you. Not both."

How had his father managed to keep his sanity with these two? Oh yeah. He didn't have the both of them on board at the same time, or working together. He would have to remember to off load one of them the next time they were in port. No, he needed both of them. Damn it.

"I will," said Smith. "It was me who sensed it in the first place."

"Good, now that we have that settled, Brody, Dagwood..."

"...mmm, I'm not Navy."

Oh yeah. "You wanna be?" asked Robert.

"Okay."

"You sure about that, Dag? It may not be pleasant."

"Can't always help protect friends from outside."

Good point. "Fine, you , Brody, Smith and... Ben! Get over here, now," barked Robert. "You come with me."

"Sir," came Ford's voice. "Isn't it my place to go on..."

Robert shrugged, "I get claustrophobic after awhile. Fresh air will do me good."

* * *

The shuttle with the five on it came to a stop on the iceberg. Smith led them to a point and said, "It's over there, whatever it is."

Just then gunshots pierced the air. "Take cover!" ordered Krieg.

A familiar voice ordered the mysterious attackers, and just what the Hell were people doing on an iceberg, anyway? "Surround them!"

"Brody, call it in!" ordered Robert.

Brody calmly relayed to the _seaQuest_, "We're under heavy sniper fire! Repeat! Heavy sniper fire."

Robert peeked out from behind a jagged edge and saw Dagwood out in the open, and just standing there. _Jesus Murphy_! he cursed. "Dagwood, get down! Get down! Dagwood!"

The GELF half turned and then was spun around as he was hit by a stray bullet, but somehow he managed to get himself forward. And straight into the face of a shooter. "Hold your fire!" yelled the man Dagwood faced when he saw the UEO insignia. "Hold your fire! Dammit, I said _CEASE FIRE_!"

As if by magic the shots ended. The same man asked Dagwood, "Who are you?"

"Dagwood."

The man sighed and then in a loud voice, "Go, get out of here."

"You have thirty seconds to get off this iceberg..." Robert brought himself further out so he could see who he was talking to, and his voice failed him. "Christ, Gator, is that you?"

Manilow Crocker stared in equal shock at the ghost before him, "Holy shit, Mary and Buddha. Robert Bridger, you're supposed to be about twenty years dead."

"Yeah, man, no kidding..." said Robert as he stepped out into the open, Crocker continued to stare at the _seaQuest_ logo on his jacket.

Crocker shook his head, "I may be out of touch, but _seaQuest_ was lost at sea ten years ago, all hands lost, your Dad... Jesus, is that you Krieg?"

Ben came out from behind the other ice face, as well as Brody and Smith. Dr. Smith ran to Dagwood and started to minister to his wounds. Kreig smiled and said, "It's good to see you too, Chief. And the _seaQuest_ is back."

* * *

September 5th  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Moon Pool  
Early third shift

Crocker, once assured that the refugees were going to be safe, allowed them all to be taken to the _seaQuest_ with some of the overflow taken to a not so pleased Hudson. At least Veronique on _Nezamiah_ was more lenient. She gladly took those she could.

Lucas walked in to speak to him and Crocker looked up and said, "I never thought I'd see the day where you were actually in a uniform. Science it may be, but uniform."

Lucas shrugged and Darwin swam in lazy circles. "I think he remembers you."

"Yeah, I think so," Crocker rubbed Darwin's melon. "What's the cap doin' if his son has the boat?"

"Retired," Lucas grinned. "Would you believe taking care of a grandson?"

Crocker looked up and said, "A grandson? Really? Nathan's a grandpa? Man, he must be just beaming' in pride."

"You have no idea," came Robert Bridger's voice.

The three looked up to regard the younger Bridger as he walked in from where he had been leaning on the doorframe. The new captain came down to the moonpool and gave Darwin a playful push. "I still can't believe you're alive, Bobby," said Crocker.

"Chief, you should have seen Ben's face. That was a prizewinner. I could have knocked him over with a feather," Robert laughed. "I was surprised my Dad didn't faint."

"He almost did," pointed out Lucas. "However, we had other things to worry about then. Like if we were going to live."

"This is so strange. I feel like I'm talking to the past, the present and the future. Like it all got jumbled up and mashed together," murmured Crocker.

"You could stay," said Lucas, then he turned to Robert. "Right, Captain?"

Robert nodded, "Yeah, he could stay. If he wants to."

"Nah," said Crocker after a moment. "It's not that I don't want to, but... come on, what do these old bones want?"

Lucas was almost begging, "Come on Chief, what are you going to do? Retire?"

"What's Nathan doing?"

Robert and Lucas said, "He's retired."

"Where?"

"His island, as far as I know," answered Robert. "Lucas, do you think he would go back there?"

"Probably. I think he said he was going to rebuild his house," Lucas half closed his eyes in thought.

"Then that's where I'm goin'," said Crocker. "You never know, he might need me."

* * *

September 5th  
mid 3rd shift  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Captain's Quarters

Robert was happily trying again with his book. It was just getting interesting when his door opened and one of the refugees came in, "You know, we usually knock." Robert looked up into the gun trained on him. "Oh."

"Let's go, Captain," said the man, then Robert caught a glance at the skin between the forefinger and thumb.

Deon International. Crap. He might have known that there would be something like this. "So, what does Deon have on this iceberg. There has been nothing but interference."

"To the bridge, Captain. You an I are going to hold the order on that iceberg."

"Really? Then what?"

"Then you are going to shuttle off to the Arabian Sea. When the iceberg gets there, you get to come home," Mason explained.

"Oh, I see. Nope. Can't do that."

The other man just responded by training the laser sight on his head. Robert put a bookmark in the book he was reading and closed it. "Move Captain, or your father, Nathan Bridger was it? Will be mourning you again. This time he'll have a body."

"Fine, let me mark my spot. I have a tendency to lose my page and I end up reading the same thing over again," Robert got up and smiled.

He suddenly remembered how unstable one certain picture was and how to get rid of it and not hurt Oliver's feelings. Not that he cared at the present moment. The man had become unsufferable all of a sudden.

He dropped the book.

Mason Freeman spun around, thinking it was someone behind him and shot the picture on its way down to the floor. Spinning back around again his breath was suddenly knocked out of him by the flying tackle from Bridger. Mason managed to get one hopefully solid punch in, but was rewarded with a few more to the head, and one to his gut.

Robert was relieved when security finally came in and hauled him away. "To the brig, sir?"

"No. Get him off my ship."

"Yes sir."

* * *

A few hours later Ford knocked on his door and came in, "What happened sir?"

Robert picked up the picture, or what remained, and said, "Son of a bitch shot the president."

"Mason Freeman," surmised Ford.

Robert nodded and handed the picture to Ford, "Send that to Hudson with my condolences."

"Where is Freeman now, sir," Ford tucked the de-glassed photo under one arm.

"I sent him back to Deon. I want Larry to know that he sent his best, and we sent him right back," Robert grinned.

Just then Tony poked his head in the open door and gaped at the mess, but failed to see Commander Ford. He ran in and checked over his captain, "Robert, are you okay? What happened?"

Ford cleared his throat, and Tony turned around, "Commander Ford, sir...."

"Relax Tony, it's obvious you're supposed to be here," said Ford. "Not that it's any of my business..."

"He's teaching me to read..."

Ford turned around and said, "I thought you could read, jeez, that was a dumb thing for me to say. Sorry Tony..."

Tony shook his head, "Well, I can. Just not well. He's teaching to read better."

Ford nodded his head and said, "Well, if you ever need help..."

Tony was surprised and he swallowed. He knew that everyone supported each other on the boat, he just though it was the officers that stuck together like a clique. "Thank you, sir... and uh, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone..."

"Then what do I say?"

"That I'm tutoring him on officer's school, as it is my job to do for anyone interested in being an officer," Robert answered for Tony.

"Really? Is that what you want Tony?"

Tony nodded and then Ford offered his hand, "Good luck, it's hard."

Tony nodded wordlessly and Robert said, "Well, did you bring your reading material?"

* * *


	5. When All Else Fails

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE:**  
_When All Else Fails..._

* * *

PART ONE: Lonely Lives

* * *

Perseid Colony  
September 21st

The hauler's life was a lonely one. All you did was run your cargo from one place to the other. It was much the same as the late twentieth century semi truckers. Just the road had changed. More of a challenge. Tanner Cash could barely remember such a time as his father had hung on to the trucking industry as long as he could. Perhaps he still did. Who knew? Cash certainly had not been home for many years. As far as he knew his father could even be dead.

Hell, according to the rumours flying he was lucky not to be dead too. Too many haulers, like him, had gone missing in the past couple of months. Twelve, to be exact. Well, he sure was not going to be one of them. He maneuvered his way past the halfway point and said into the microphone, "Halfway mark and I'm still alive. Looks like you may have to pay off on that bet, Dispatch."

The attractive, almost sultry voice answered him, "I'm counting on it, Cash."

He thanked his luck. Every hauler he talked to, even before the unfortunate string of missing haulers, had never had a date with the voice at the end of that line, much less ever seen her in person. No one knew what Dispatch looked like, or even what her real name was. "First long-hauler in the free zone to score a date with the mysterious," he tried to make that sound sexy. "Dispatch. All I have to do is make one short hop to Djakarta."

"It's a sucker bet all right."

"That's right, and you fell for it," he grinned, even though she couldn't see him but it carried in his voice. "Just like you're going to fall for me. What do you want to do, Dispatch? How about, me and you, we go dancing?"

On that other end, Dispatch had actually been smiling. The last comment made in total innocence wiped that smile of her pretty face. Dancing. She truly wished she could, as she maneuvered her wheelchair to another screen. Managing not to betray how that had saddened her a bit, she said, "Sure, Cash. I'd like that."

_If I could actually do it_...

Just then another voice broke into their conversation, and Dispatch brought down her veil of professionalism. Constable Elaine Morse ordered, "Hauler 974, give me a full sensor scan of the area around you."

Cash sounded peeved, "Oh, Dispatch, I thought it was just the two of us. We really need a chaperone?"

"I want the scan, Mr. Cash," came Morse's no nonsense tone.

"Been there, done that," he sighed. "I'm all alone."

"Humour me."

Cash shifted his weight to better see around him, and gazed at the sensor screens. Like he had said, "Just me and the fishies."

In the control tower Dispatch and Morse looked at each other, "That's what the other haulers reported just before they disappeared."

"But they didn't have a date with me..." mentioned Dispatch.

Breaking into the conversation, Cash felt the need to lighten things up, "You know, maybe I'll take both of you dancing. I'm the first hauler pilot to make it through from Perseid in three months."

Just then he heard a rumbling, and his ship stopped dead in the water even though the engines were at full ahead. Okay, maybe he wasn't so lucky.... "Cash," came Morse's voice, then all he could hear was static as he was jammed.

He looked out the viewport at the gaping maw and all he could imagine was the legends of sea monsters that his mother had told him in his childhood. Except this was no legend, it was actually swallowing him....

In the control tower the two women worked frantically to re-establish contact with him. Neither could as Dispatch turned to Morse in disbelief, "He's....gone."

* * *

September 24th, 2032  
_seaQuest DSV_ wardroom  
mid-2nd shift

All four people, and the one other on the vid-com, stared at each other for a few moments. McGath was well aware that what he said seemed to be a stretch, but the silence was beginning to make him nervous. Thankfully, Commander Jonathan Ford broke that silence by summing up everyone's question, "The thirteenth hauler from Perseid Colony to disappear in the last three months, and just _now_ they ask for help?"

McGath was at a loss as to what he should answer, and it was fairly obvious in Robert's eyes. He looked over at the captain of the _Viscount_, Oliver Hudson, who had been a hauler captain before taking the _Viscount_. If anyone understood what was running in those people's minds, he would. Quite frankly, it looked like he was going to be an asset in this mission. As if on cue, Hudson spoke up and explained, "The kind of person that'll wildcat the ocean floor doesn't like to ask favours from anyone."

Captain Veronique Montail of the _Nezamiah_ added, and Robert could see Ford half stare at her overwhelming French accent, "None of the mining collectives that make up Perzaid Colony have officially requested our assistance."

"Then why's the UEO getting involved?"

Robert sighed, more trouble from Deon. It always seemed to be Deon or Macronesia. "To keep Larry Deon out," answered Robert. "Deon International is the largest corporate purchaser of Perseid's polymetallic ore. It supplies their entire Asian division. Losing that supply's got to be hurting them."

As if to remind everyone that he was still a part of this vid-conference, McGath cut in, "Deon's regional VP from Mid-Atlantic Operations, Dustin Thaw, has offered to send in their own security forces to safeguard the shipments."

"At no matter the cost, I'm sure," responded Hudson. "To the colonists."

"The UEO take no position on private business transactions in the free zone," pointed out McGath.

Instantaneously he was answered with Robert Bridger's baleful glare, and Hudson's as well. He knew what Bridger thought of him, and he tried not to let it get to him. He was not a coward, he just preferred to talk his way out of a situation. Any situation could be solved by diplomacy...

But right now, when it came to certain things, he was not so sure. But he had to keep believing that it would come to a peaceful solution.... even if it meant some peace offerings every so often.

"But if _seaQuest_ and her escorts and solve the problem, that will keep Deon from getting involved, right?" asked Robert.

"Leave the politics to the professionals, Captain," sniffed McGath. "Your orders are to proceed to Perseid Colony and find a solution to the problem."

"With this little information?" Robert practically jumped out of his chair.

Ford leapt in, recognizing the infamous Bridger temper about to rear its ugly head. "Is there anymore information on the disappearances?" he asked.

McGath eyed Robert who had calmed himself, and moved his hand over to the terminate button to end the call as soon as he finished answering the question. Robert Bridger was good, if temperamental sometimes, but that came from being protective of his crew. He didn't want what happened to him to happen to any of them, and it showed even if they didn't quite understand why. He would not like that he was being sent in with no information... "When you reach Perseid, you'll get a full briefing from their Security Chief, Constable Elaine Morse."

With that the connection severed. Thankfully, Robert remained calm, but it was a battle on his part. It was helped though, by seeing his rival's face go ghostly pale in shock. Robert inwardly smirked, and Ford asked Hudson in confusion, "Anything wrong sir?"

Hudson shook his head wordlessly and practically stumbled out of the wardroom. Robert turned to Captain Montail, "Make sure he makes it back okay, Ronnie."

"Of course."

When both captains left the wardroom, Ford turned to Robert, "What was that about?"

"Oh, I'll let him tell you," answered Robert. "It really isn't my place. Suffice it to say they have a history..."

Ford nodded in understanding, his eyes lighting up with the thought that Hudson could possibly have a girlfriend. That he was actually that human...

* * *

Vicinity of Perseid Colony  
_seaQuest DSV_ Bridge  
September 25th, 2032  
End of Third shift of previous day.

It was the beginning of his shift. To be truthful, the beginnings of his shift were his favourite. Then he remembered that he was going to have to deal with Hudson today and his past... whatever she was. His past nearly wife? God, that was more confusing than trying to figure out Katie and Ben. Ford stood very near the command chair, looking like he was stretching his back from sitting. "Quiet shift, Commander Ford?" he asked.

Ford jumped and turned around. Nodding his head, he said, "Yes sir. Did you sleep well sir?"

Captain Bridger moved to his chair as Ford moved out of his way. "Like a rock, thank you, Jon. Report."

"WSKRS are on high-range scan. Subfighters are patrolling the area. Oh, Constable Morse will be onboard for a briefing at 2200 hours."

"2200?" asked Robert Bridger, shaking his head.

Ford seemed to nod his head to confirm it, and to counter Bridger's head shaking. "Yes sir."

"Lovely. While we're waiting for her to grace us with her presence..." Robert grinned. "Let's give the crew some well deserved shore leave. Standard rotation, Mr. Ford."

"Yes sir!" Ford seemed to brighten almost instantaneously. "O'Niell, you can have first watch. As for the rest of you, you heard the captain, what the Hell are you waiting for?"

Just then Lucas came in with an armful of papers. He went to the abandoned weapon's station to access the diagnosis. Bridger watched him and shook his head, "Lucas?"

Lucas looked up at him, "Yes, Captain?"

"While you're at it can you do the sensor array? I have a feeling we'll need it," said Robert, leaning back in the command chair.

Lucas nodded, then noticed everyone else had taken off, and that he, Tim O'Niell and Robert Bridger were the only ones still on the bridge. "Uh, sir... isn't the first shift usually more ah, populated than this?"

Tim answered, "The rest of the crew is on shore leave."

"Oh.... oh crap..." Lucas seemed to deflate. "I heard they were using an ultrasonic refinement process and I wanted to check it out."

"The diagnostic won't take that long, Lucas, if you ask the right person to help you out," pointed out Bridger. "But I wouldn't wait too long before likely help splits to their shore leave."

* * *

The second shift had started and Lucas was still running the diagnostics. Sometimes he really liked being on _seaQuest, _other times he found himself wishing he had left with Nathan Bridger. Well, then again, maybe not. What would he be doing there? Nathan was retired, and raising that hellion he called a grandson. Personally Lucas felt he was nuts. He was too old to be constantly chasing that boy. Chase him on week-ends, maybe. That was a grandparent's job. Spoil them on the weekend and then hand them back off to the parents frustration. Lucas grinned, knowing full well what Nathan would have him doing if he had gone with him.

And it was too soon for Lucas to be running after kids anyway. Hell, he was just coming out of his teenage years. No, leave the kid chasing to those ready to have them. Where he was suited him just fine. Granted there were the boring moments... Like now... But usually things were pretty good.

Then what was this hollow feeling?

* * *

Ben Kreig wandered the shops in the 'business' district of the colony. He was getting fairly bored and considered hunting down Bobby. Damn, he missed the old times when they could just get into mischief and try to pick up women like they used to. Except Bobby couldn't do that anymore. He was the captain of _seaQuest_ now, and Ben was part of the senior staff. They had responsibilities.

He caught his reflection in a window and stopped for a moment to regard it. He saw the grey just starting to pepper his hair. Hell, he was too old...

_Where did that come from_, he thought. _I'm as old as I feel_.

It was strange to consider that as a likelihood. He couldn't believe he had even thought that he was getting old. Then he realized the changes in his personality. When was the last time he said something completely off the wall? Not for a long time. In fact, he had seemed to have a complete personality change since the last time he was on _seaQuest_. Even Tim had told him that he usually had to make sure that he was Ben. He just had changed so much.

Then again, Tim had been out of the loop for over ten years. Well over ten years, actually, thirteen years, but it only seemed like three to him. Of course Ben had changed. Then he had been in his early thirties. Now he was... forty-six this Spring. Too long. It was exactly like what Crocker had said when he had been on _seaQuest_ a few weeks ago, like the past and the present got jammed together.

While the differences were not easily seen on many of the crew, Ben could see it clearly on Lucas. Lucas, who had been eighteen. Who was now twenty eight, but still eighteen. Everyone wanted 'twenty eight' out of him now. He was expected to act like he was twenty eight, but for Christ's sake, he was only eighteen still!

Ben smiled as he realized what he was doing, again. He sighed. Lucas. He was probably on _seaQuest_ still. Doing a job that a regular twenty eight year old would do. _Damn it_...

Krieg went back to the _seaQuest_. Maybe he could help relieve the workload a bit. Give the kid a chance to act eighteen.

He continued his wandering and saw one of the new crew members. He found her cute, really. Sometimes even sweet. He walked up to her... and realized he never did get her name. "Hi," he said. "Fancy meeting you here."

She looked up from her shopping and he saw the large GELF also walk this way. The man was an interesting puzzle to Krieg. Not at all what he had been told about them. He stopped when he saw Krieg and appeared to be about to turn away. Kreig called out, "Dagwood, come back here. There's no need for you to run off."

He came back and the woman smiled. Well, that was a start. So she had a soft spot for Dagwood. Not that he blamed her, how could one not? He was as innocent as a child. She held out her hand, "I'm Lorraine Henderson, but everyone calls me Lonnie."

Lonnie... okay, now he was getting somewhere, and he smiled as he shook her hand, "And I'm Benjamin Krieg, but everyone calls me Ben."

"I'm Dagwood," put in Dagwood, and Krieg patted him on the shoulder.

"I think we met, Dag," he said, and then winked. "But I'm not good with names, sometimes I need a reminder."

Lonnie laughed and he found he liked her laugh, in fact, he liked her. "Can I buy you lunch?" he asked.

She seemed taken aback by this, "But aren't you Lieutenant Commander Kreig?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, UEO regulations say..."

"Screw the regulations. I could quit if I wanted to and be well off. I'm only on _seaQuest_ because Bobby, er, Captain Bridger asked me to," Ben pointed out, and then wondered if she noticed his slip.

Judging by the glance between them, they both had caught that. "You knew the Captain... before?"

"I went through the academy with him. Hell, I slept over at his house on leave once because I couldn't afford to go home," Ben smiled sadly. "I remember his Mom. She was a terrific cook and was sure I was underweight. Spent the entire weekend stuffing both me and Bobby as much as she could."

"So you knew Nathan Bridger too?" asked Dagwood.

"Nah, never met him until the first tour," Ben remembered back. "He was always away... jeez, I think they told me three dozen times what ship he was on but I can never remember."

"Ah," said Lonnie. "You know all this talk about food is making me hungry."

"Then let's find a restaurant," suggested Ben, then he turned to Dagwood. "You coming, Dags?"

It took only a moment for the big man to make up his mind, and he went with them. It didn't take them long to find a decent place to eat. It was either this really nice place, the diner that seemed to be frequented by hauler captains, and one other place that no one seemed to go to. The hostess looked up and saw the two of them and Dagwood behind them. Her gaze seemed to settle on Dagwood, but Ben paid it no mind. "How are you doing?" the hostess asked them, still not taking her eyes off Dagwood.

Krieg answered, "We need a table for three."

"Um, you two are welcome," she pointed at Dagwood. "But he's not."

Both Ben and Lonnie were quite taken aback and in his usual manner quipped back before actually thinking, "Why? I though apartheid was abolished fifty years ago?"

Lonnie actually seemed impressed by his answer, and she added, "Yeah, we're not hungry after all."

But Dagwood would not leave it there, "Oh yes you are. Go. Eat."

Lonnie turned and said, "No, Dagwood. We're not going in without you."

"Why would I want to go someplace that I'm not wanted?"

"Why would we want to?" Ben shot an unimpressed glare at the hostess who only shrugged.

Dagwood was beginning to move back and away from them already, and before he disappeared from sight altogether he said, "I am not hungry anyway. I would rather look around. Go. Eat."

A small whisper like voice, Lonnie murmured, "Dagwood?"

Kreig whirled on the hostess and using his best, or worst depending on who was on the receiving end, glare on the hostess who seemed to wither at the barrage he said, "We'll catch up with him later."

They were allowed to enter the restaurant and Ben tried his best to calm down.

But he wouldn't.

Meanwhile Dagwood was wandering around. He was truly surprised sometimes by his friends. They would have actually left that really nice restaurant on account of him. In fact, that Ben Kreig seemed almost incensed by the exclusionary hostess. He had only met Kreig in passing, and heard much, and what was said of him did not match up. Tim said he was insensitive. Why would an insensitive man be so angry on the behalf of someone else? He knew Tim's possible retort. Because Lonnie was there?

But Ben, he got the feeling, would have been incensed whether or not Lonnie was there. It seemed to be his nature. He had heard about some people who made a show as armour. It prevented getting too involved and so prevented getting hurt. From what Dagwood could gather, he shared _that_ trait with the two Bridgers.

It wasn't fair really. Why people would judge him just by looking at him. They didn't know him. They couldn't know him. How could they? They had never met him or spoken to him. If he had done something to deserve it he would understand.

He walked around until he found a restaurant that they had not seen before. At least, he thought it was a restaurant. Dagwood walked in and was instantly surprised. Where as before he had found no GELFs, here that was all he saw. And it was a restaurant. he would have to show Ben and Lonnie this!

He read the sign. No Monochromes. Well, maybe not...

He went to a free table and sat down.

* * *

PART TWO: Smoke on the Water

* * *

_seaQuest DSV_  
2200 hours (late second shift)

Captain Robert Bridger and Commander Ford waited by the docking area. Ford was due to go on shift in a little under an hour and Bridger had been off since 1500 hours. Both were a little bit annoyed with this Elaine Morse. "Ordinarily I would be asleep right now," said Robert. "That way I would have a bit of time in the morning before going on duty to myself."

"Slow waker?" asked Ford.

"Hmm, a little bit. I don't like to rush unless I have to, and coffee is always better savoured."

"Docking collar pressurized. Clear main door platform," came the computerized voice.

Instantly the Constable was on him, "Glad to see you're taking this situation so seriously, Captain. Tell me, have you granted shore leave to the entire crew?"

Looking over at Ford momentarily, Robert straightened up and said, "Only personnel deemed non-essential to the mission, Constable."

"Welcome aboard," said Ford, holding out his hand.

Elaine shook his hand and said, "I was expecting someone else. Forgive me if I seemed to come down a bit hard on you."

Robert shrugged and smiled, "Forgiven. I can understand how it must of looked. I should have let you know. Hopefully my people aren't causing too much of a ruckus..."

When she smiled finally she had a lovely smile, "No, in fact, they are so much better behaved than the haulers that come through here."

They walked to the wardroom and when Elaine Morse entered Robert whispered to Ford, "Always remember that honey is three times more effective than vinegar... Except when you need vinegar..."

"I'll have to remember that, sir."

They entered the Wardroom and Morse regarded them and said, "I heard that Oliver Hudson was the captain of the _seaQuest_."

"He isn't. I am," said Robert. "My name is Captain Robert Bridger."

"Elaine Morse," they shook hands.

"Commander Ford, my executive officer."

Once the introductions were taken care of they sat at the table and Robert asked, "Now, what can you tell us about the hauler disappearances."

"Not much, I'm afraid. One minute they are on our sensor screens and the next minute they aren't."

Robert thought on this for a moment, and Ford gave him the time. Morse looked from one man to the other and then said, "Wanna let me in on it?"

"The captain is...."

"I am not!" came Robert's quick answer.

Ford smiled knowingly and said, "Uh huh."

Morse smiled, suddenly catching on and she said, "Oh, I get it now. Captain, there is nothing to be ashamed of. The Gift comes to very few, and quite frankly, it could very handy here. Just think, you could tell me right away if..."

"I'm sorry," said Robert, holding up his hand to quell her. "I would hate to disappoint you, but I am _not_ psychic. However, if you want someone to help who is, there is someone on board. In fact I'm expecting her shortly. I was just trying to listen for footsteps."

Robert saw Ford's eyebrows lift, and could tell that his X-O was disappointed. Then they could all hear the clip-clop of footsteps and a curt knock on the door. Ignoring that he knew it was not Wendy Smith, he tried to cover by saying, "See, I told you she would come soon. Come in."

He knew it was Captain Hudson of the _Viscount_. But he refused to entertain the fact that it was another sense than his hearing that told him that. Hudson had a very heavy and authoritive step where Smith sounded like she was trying to be quiet, and usually failing due to the nature of her shoes. The knock was also telling. Hudson knocked as if he was trying to knock through the door while Robert had to almost strain to hear Wendy's soft tapping.

Hudson and came in and instantly, if he wasn't half expecting it would have given away right away that Robert was indeed very psychic (in deep denial), because of the tension and sheer emotion as Morse and Hudson laid eyes on each other would have laid him flat on the floor. _Wow_, he thought. _There is definitely a history here_...

Elaine Morse stood up and said, "What is he doing here if you're the captain of _seaQuest_, Captain Bridger?"

Thankfully it was Hudson who answered her, "It's more like _Commodore_ Bridger, actually, and _seaQuest_ is the lead ship. I command one of the ships that back him up, the _Viscount_."

"Oh, I see," she said as both Bridger and Ford watched this exchange, Ford made a move to try to calm them down.

Robert put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Let it be, maybe she'll slip more information if she's emotionally charged."

Ford nodded and moved back to watch. The argued back and forth and true to Robert's hunch, she did drop some more information, as inconsequential as she felt it was. They found out that the hauler's were usually alone on their craft, and were older subs. Not only that she actually expected _seaQuest_ and her vanguard to stay here and escort the haulers to their destinations. Finally, Robert laughed, and they both turned on them. "Do you find this funny?" Morse demanded.

"No, well, actually, yes, extremely," answered Robert once he stopped laughing.

Ford had a distinct feeling of deja vu.

"Captain Hudson, you are dismissed," said Robert. "I think that will be all for today. Constable Morse, you can stay. Commander, I believe it's your watch...."

With that both Hudson and Ford saluted and left Bridger and Morse in the wardroom. He sighed and turned to Morse. "Constable, I believe you and Hudson have a history. I do hope that it will not interfere with your judgement," he began.

"I don't let my personal feelings get in the way."

"Good," he answered. "Because of his background he will be working closely with us."

* * *

Ford walked beside Hudson to the docking bays and he finally asked, "What is it, Commander?"

"Well, I just watched you come down pretty hard on Constable Morse. I'm just wondering if it has something else not related to the mission at hand," said Ford. "Since you asked."

Hudson turned and seemed to say something, and only met Ford's bland gaze. "Bad mood. Elaine Morse and I have a history. I was hoping never to see her again."

Ford nodded but never said anything, and his expression seemed to soften, "You seem to know the feeling, Commander."

Ford nodded, "It was a long time ago, in more ways than one. She let me down pretty hard."

"Ah. I met Morse at the alter. I left her there twice," Hudson took a breath and looked slyly at Ford. "Your turn. When the Commodore laughed, the look on your face was rather... unique. Wanna fill me in?"

"Eh, long story. I had a distinct feeling that something very similar happened before on _seaQuest_," evaded Ford.

"I like long stories, Commander," was that a twinkle of mischief in Hudson's eyes? Nah, Ford figured he was imagining it.

"Well, at the very beginning of the first tour I was showing Captain Nathan Bridger around the _seaQuest_..."

* * *

October 15th, 2032  
Vicinity of Perseid Colony  
_seaQuest DSV_ wardroom

All three captains, Commander Ford, Elaine Morse and Wendy Smith sat around the wardroom table. Wendy read the other five. Bridger, as usual, was inscrutable. Hudson and Elaine were far more interesting to read, but the emotions she was getting there had very little to do with the mission. Veronique Montail was always in X-O mode where it concerned Bridger, and so that is where Smith focussed her attention there.

What she got was simply amazing. _So he _was_ like me!_ she realized. _They both are!_

The thought excited her, but she kept it behind her shields. Both Nathan and Robert Bridger were as, maybe even more, psychic than she. It was an exciting prospect. A captain that had that kind of a gift was so in tune with his crew that he fairly was an extension of it. Literally the brain of the entire ship. She realized that was why the _seaQuest_'s crew had been fiercely loyal to Nathan. And the crew was now beginning to warm to Robert in the same way. It was no small wonder that Montail still thought of herself as Bridger's X-O when she was the captain of her own ship.

But that was not the purpose to this meeting. McGath had called them about the fact that no haulers had been lost since they were here. "Congratulations to you all. Not a single hauler has been lost since _seaQuest_ arrive at Perseid. We're very pleased. In fact, Dustin Thaw of Deon International would like to thank you personally."

"That won't be necessary," said Robert.

But he did anyway and as Robert and Smith watched him they both got the same odd feeling. _That's it, I'm tired of this. Maybe I am_... He glanced over to Smith and he hoped, told her, _I have a feeling he's responsible_.

Smith sat up very straight at this and stared at him. _I have the exact feeling. Nice to finally have you aboard, Captain_.

_So what do we do?_

With great subtlety she sat back and glared at Thaw as he finished his little speech. _We try to prove it_.

The meeting ended and Ford stayed as Montail, Hudson, and Morse left. He turned to Smith and Robert and said, "Okay. I know you two had a conversation while we weren't looking."

Smith answered, knowing that Robert was still uncomfortable with his gift. "We, uh, sensed that Thaw knew all along... and that he is the guilty party."

Ford looked at them both and asked, "Any ideas on how we are going to prove that?"

* * *

Robert thought about it for the next couple of hours until he was extremely sleepy. He looked up at his clock and saw the time. It was getting close to 2100 hours, which was late for him considering he was usually up around 500 hours. He got dressed for bed and lay down.

Not two minutes later he knew who could find out a way to prove Deon was guilty. He sat up and hit the PAL unit on the wall. "Mr. Wolenczak, could you see me at your earliest convenience?"

* * *

Robert was very surprised at Lucas's earliest convenience. The very next morning Lucas was waiting for him to come out of his quarters and Robert led into the wardroom. "Lucas, I have a bit of a problem," said Robert. "One that requires your particular skills."

"I haven't hacked in a long time, sir," said Lucas. "And these new systems are really sophisticated. Not that I'm not practising again..."

"No...no, not that skill. I need an idea. We can't seem to see who is the problem. For some reason they can evade our sensors and that of Perseid. I know we haven't solved the problem," Robert was thinking. "I need you to find a way around that."

Lucas leaned back and said, "Well, I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"If you loaded a hauler to the limit with tracking devices that are loud and hard to miss, and that if you had one our people on board that hauler posing as a hauler captain... once the fish take the bait, they could set off the hooks, er, the devices," finished Lucas.

Robert hugged the kid. "That was such an obvious answer only a genius could think up. Good work, Lucas."

Lucas brushed off the hug, and said, "No problem sir."

* * *

October 17th  
08:01  
Ore Hauler _Trojan Horse_

Hudson and Morse were both on the hauler. The crew of _seaQuest_ watched. Robert sipped his coffee and listened to the banter between Dispatch and the Hauler. Hudson looked up to the vid-screen and said to the image of Bridger, "This was so brilliant. But why didn't any of us think of it? It should have been the first option!"

Bridger shrugged, "Because we were trying to think of something too complicated. The simple ideas are usually the ones most overlooked."

That gained a full hearted laugh out of Elaine Morse. "Yeah, they are, aren't they. Hopefully it's not _too_ obvious."

"I get the feeling it won't be, _seaQuest_ out," and the vid-screen went blank.

"We're on our own," said Morse.

"Until Deon decides to take the bait."

She sighed and then turned to regard his piloting, "This isn't a subfighter, Oliver. Ease up on your dive plane. Your angle is too steep."

He only looked down at the monitors and sensors, sighed and looked back at her, "It's not that. We just hit a thermocline. The current's shifting. Kick back, enjoy the ride."

She only snorted and went back to what she was doing.

* * *

11:23  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge

Robert looked over at Lucas who was still working on finding a fault in their sensors, "Still can't find it, Lucas?"

All that earned was a muffled grunt. "If you weren't so distracted it wouldn't be so hard," mentioned Robert. "Your idea was a good one. It my choice to send them out there."

Movement indicated that Lucas had come out from under the console. "Yeah, but what if an idea I tossed off the top of my head kills them? Or doesn't work?" he asked.

Robert walked over to him and leaned against the console, "That is part of giving command decisions, Lucas. But I can't hum and haw wondering if my decision is going to kill someone. If the idea is good and it is all we have I have to make that choice. And there is a saying in command school, 'A captain can be right or wrong, but never indecisive.' I think I don't have to explain why."

Lucas nodded, "I think I understand, sir."

With that Lucas went back under the console and Robert said, "Before I went Command track, I was sensors. Do you need a hand?"

"Actually, that would be helpful, sir," he heard clearly from Lucas.

Robert rolled up sleeves and was very aware of the crew staring at him as he also tried to fit himself under the other part of the console. Robert heard footsteps, "Yes, Lieutenant Ortiz?"

"Sir, the crew would like to know what you're doing."

"Trying to make myself useful," he answered. "Until something happens the captain's function on the bridge can actually be quite boring.... All I do is make decisions, read reports and write reports from what the other reports and myself see. I can do that in half a shift."

He could hear the smile in Ortiz's voice. All the bridge officers, at one point in this tour, had been termed 'Officer of the Day' on a shift. This effectively put them in command of _seaQuest_ for that one shift. Granted, there was more to the captain's job than what Robert just said it was, but right now all they were doing was waiting for something to happen. Everyone else had a job on the bridge, and was doing it. At that moment all the captain was doing was just watching them do it.

Which was extremely boring. There was nothing in the manual that forbid the captain from helping out a subordinate. In fact, he was sure it was the opposite. The two working together would speed up the job.

Robert was not aware of time even passing until he heard footsteps again and he heard clearly, "Captain, I think your watch is up..."

Ben. "How are we doing, Lucas?" asked Robert.

"Just about done, actually."

"I'm helping Lucas," answered Robert. "It was a two person job and only one doing it. Kinda unfair if you ask me."

Ben helped him up and Lucas came out a moment later. "Let me run a check... and yup, we're done," Lucas smiled. "Thanks, Captain, that would have taken me another day by myself."

"Well, in that case, Ben you have the bridge," said Robert. "Have a nice watch."

Robert walked off the bridge, but could hear Lucas right behind him. They both waited for the mag-lev for a second. Robert looked at Lucas. "Is there grease on my face or are you staring at me for a reason, Mr. Wolenczak?"

"No reason. I was thinking how similar you are to your father. But different. You like different things. Your specialties were different too. I think Captain Bridger's specialty was the same as Lonnie Henderson's and Katherine Hitchcock's," Lucas fell silent again.

"You're right, it was. My Dad was 'the Engineer' until he was a Lieutenant Commander, and then I think he still was, but was also in Command track. Then he was an X-O who spoke the Engineer's language, and then soon he was the Captain," when the Mag-lev opened they both sat on the benches. "Crew Quarters. Me, I was a Sensor's man. I could fix things, but only if they had anything to do with the sensors. And then I was an X-O and Captain who could read the sensor's over their shoulder, but I try not to, and know what was going on as well as they could."

"Rumour has it you share talents with Dr. Smith too," said Lucas with a little awe in his voice.

"I do. But I only just figured it out. I was in denial a long time, too..." Robert hesitated. "This makes you uncomfortable. Don't worry too much about it. I can't read minds. And when I learn to I won't read them on purpose."

"It's not you I'm thinking about," laughed Lucas. "And for what's it worth, that only proves your point. No, it's your Dad. I'm wondering if you inherited it from him."

"I have no idea. I could have even got it from my Mom. She always could tell if I was in trouble. But she wrote it off to Motherly Intuition," he answered. "I have no idea if my Dad is or not."

Lucas went quiet, "Sometimes I suspect... But he could never read minds."

Robert went very quiet. "Mind you, it could be possible. He was one of those captains that his hunches never led him wrong. An Engineer that could almost feel what was wrong with the boat without really looking either," he shrugged. "But then that is _every_ good Engineer. They almost commune with the damn boat."

They rode the rest of the way in easy silence.

* * *

PART THREE: Fire in the Sky

* * *

It was Ford's shift when the alarms went off. "Open a channel!"

The crew person that sat night shift on communications said, "I can't sir. Contact's been lost!"

She seemed almost beside herself, and Ford put his hand on her shoulder, "It wasn't your fault Ensign...This has happened to every hauler. Now we just have to find them."

He turned to the sensors where Brody sat feverishly trying to find them. "They're gone. Sensors can't get a read on anything."

"What about the isotopes?"

"It's as if the hauler was never even there," answered Brody.

Ford looked over where Darwin was just within view. "Well, the sensors may lie, but Darwin won't. I doubt whatever's tricking out sensors is also designed to fool dolphins."

Ford walked quickly over to the moon pool where Darwin picked up on his intentions, "Darwin, I need you to take a swim."

"Darwin swim. Darwin help Ford."

Bridger was there in seconds and Ford never even remembered calling him the bridge. "Report, Mr. Ford."

"The hauler is gone. I sent out Darwin to see if he could get anything."

Bridger nodded and turned to the Ensign on comm. "Get me the _Nezamiah_ and the _Viscount_."

"Yes sir."

The split screen showed the two officers on watch. As usual, Montail was on duty as night watch. It had always been her preferred shift. Now that she was captain it was her prerogative to take which shift she preferred. Somehow he got the feeling that she never got any complaints. Night shift was an unpopular shift. The X-O of the _Viscount_ seemed to have slight bags under eyes signifying that he was not a night person. "Captain Montail, I need you to stay at Perseid and make sure no one makes a move on it. Commander..."

"Marin, sir."

"Commander Marin, you patrol the inner perimeter. We are going after this mysterious stealer of haulers," ordered Robert. "_seaQuest_ out." They disappeared from the screen. "Commander, when Darwin give us something to go on, tell Fredericks to set herself up in a Spectre and run rear guard. I don't anyone sneaking up on our asses."

"Yes sir."

Lucas came running onto the bridge, "Did we get them?"

Robert looked at Ford and then turned to Lucas, "Remember what I said about right or wrong, but never indecisive?"

"Yeah... oh no. We lost them too," Lucas was a very bright young man.

"Don't worry, guess what that tells me?" asked Robert.

"That whomever is doing it had lots of money on cutting edge technology?" asked Lucas.

"Yup. And only one person can do that... Larry Deon."

* * *

Oliver Hudson couldn't hardly believe it. He was a very pragmatic person, but the fact that Robert 'Trust my hunches' Bridger had been _so_ dead right was almost too much to handle. He glared at Dustin Thaw and Thaw only responded with, "Well, this is certainly an unpleasant surprise. And Constable Morse too. Why do I get the feeling that I have been set up?"

"I should have known Bridger was right. I underestimated how Machiavellian Deon could be," spat Hudson.

"Why steal you own shipments?" asked Morse to Thaw.

Hudson answered instead, "So they can bankrupt the mining colonies, take over the claims, and still get their ore."

"The savings from not having to pay for it and the insurance reimbursement more than made up for the cost of the operation. A win-win situation," finished Morse. "Nice set up."

"Larry Deon knows about this, of course?"

"Immaterial... Captain," somehow neither liked Thaw's grin.

* * *

Darwin suddenly reappeared in the moon pool on the bridge. Both Ford and Lucas swooped to the moon pool to grab the vocoder, "Water warm."

Captain Bridger turned to Miguel and said, realizing that Ortiz was already ahead of him in resetting the sensors to search for a variance in water temperature, "Thank you, Mr. Ortiz."

"And..." came Ford.

"Got it!" Miguel's exultant voice cut off Ford. "I got a trail of warm water heading due North. It's a sub, all right. I'm picking up micro particles of fuel residue."

A slow flush spread through Ford's face as he remembered that the displacement from a moving vessel caused the surrounding water to heat up. He should have known that right away. It was part of his basic education. Then again, as the Captain had said, _Usually the most simple answer is the most overlooked as inconsequential_.

Captain Bridger ordered, "Mr. Piccolo, all ahead full. Flood the tubes, Mr. Brody. Sound General Quarters."

The alarm began to blare as they drew closer on the ship. Miguel followed it aware of Bridger's occasional glances over his shoulder. He got the feeling that it wasn't out of doubt of his abilities, it was out of curiosity. "The heat band moves around the end of that ridge. Beyond that, we're out of WKSR range, sir."

"Thank you. Mr. Ortiz, send a WKSR over the ridge on the starboard side."

"Aye sir."

"Status?"

"Three thousand metres and closing," said Miguel.

"Fire torpedoes on my mark, Lieutenant," Bridger sat in the command chair, and Ford moved to his own chair.

* * *

Morse and Hudson had managed to slip the guards and escape the brig, and what they saw on the forward screen behind the crew was startling. Hudson moved back out of ear and eyeshot of the bridge, "The _seaQuest_ has found us, and judging by the fact her tubes are flooded, she's going to fire."

"That's not good for us, is it?" asked Morse.

"No, she'll blow us out of the water. Unless of course, we take the ship first and tell Captain Bridger to stand down."

Hudson punched one guard and Morse took out the other. Grabbing his sidearm Hudson snuck up behind Thaw and when Thaw gave the order to fire... "I'd reconsider," said Hudson.

* * *

Ortiz turned to face Bridger, "The heat trail's on the other side, sir."

"Coming up behind us," pointed out Ford. "They thought they could sneak up on us."

"Well, then they are in for a nasty surprise, now aren't they?" Bridger then ordered, "Fire aft torpedoes, wide disbursement. Helm, hard to port."

Bridger could barely see over Miguel's shoulder and what he saw... but Miguel reported first, "Incoming transmission."

"Open the channel."

"It's Captain Hudson on a secure channel."

Bridger leaned back in his chair and said, "On speaker."

"_seaQuest_, this is Captain Hudson. Confirmation -- Alpha One Niner Two. Hold your fire!"

Smiling, Bridger said, "Gladly, Captain. Detonate torpedoes."

"Activating self-destruct."

Faint sounds of explosions went off as the torpedoes detonated long before hitting their intended target. "Want to tell what happened, Oliver?"

"When we get to Perseid, sir. Send over some people and we'll put this crew into custody," said Hudson. "We'll follow you to Perseid."

* * *

As they left the wardroom, Oliver Hudson ran into Tony Piccolo. Aware that he was being looked at by a superior officer, he saluted. "At ease," said Hudson. "I heard you were on a mission of self-improvement."

"Yes sir, I'm trying to get my officer's bars."

Hudson fairly thumped the book into Tony's chest, almost knocking the breath out of him. "Consider this a good luck present then."

Tony looked at the old book. It was a hardcover in a dark red binding, "Thank you sir..."

"It's called _Red Badge of Courage_. It's yours now. Read it."

"I will sir, thank you!" Hudson was actually pleased and even cracked a smile as the reaction had been rather unexpected.

Tony watched as the ordinarily sombre and formal captain left, seemingly in a better mood. _Maybe he's not so bad_, thought Tony. _Maybe under that really gruff exterior is someone actually human_...

* * *

PART FOUR: All Bets Off

* * *

December 10th 2032  
Mid-First Shift  
Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean  
_seaQuest DSV_ docking area

Two captains looked at each other and shook hands. "Good luck, Oliver. That is quite the mission," said Bridger. "But given the circumstances, only you could be the one to do it."

"Thank you, Robert," said Hudson. "If I don't come back, I hope you learn to play the violin."

Robert Bridger watched as Hudson left the _seaQuest_ and he said to his retreating back, "You'll return, even if it's to pester me. Dagwood... come back to us, and make sure the good captain's back is covered."

"Yes sir," said Dagwood and then they were both gone.

* * *

December 11th 2032  
Beginning of Second Shift  
_seaQuest DSV_ bridge  
Nearing Pearl Harbour

Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Krieg practically bounced onto the bridge for his shift. He was in a good mood, and was determined to stay that way. It was on his shift that they would dock at Pearl, and his Captain was letting him have bridge duty. He could still remember Commander Ford's horrified look when Captain Robert Bridger had said, "It's during his watch. So therefore its his responsibility. I can't look over everyone's shoulder all the time. How did _you_ learn, Commander?"

The response had been, "True, but Krieg?"

"Your memory of him is over ten years old, Jonathan. Let it go, and I have made my decision," with that Ford had no choice but to accept that Krieg would have the bridge when they docked at Pearl.

And Krieg was determined not to let his Captain, who was coincidently also his best friend other than Lucas... _Mental Note: Make sure Lucas joins our group_, thought Krieg. _Man, we'd make an awesome trio_! He walked up to the command chair where Robert was and stood just off to the side in an 'at ease'. "Good afternoon, sir," said Ben.

Captain Bridger looked up at Krieg and noted the vibrations that denoted excitement that dwelled under Ben's new found self control. The only noticeable clue that he was excited to be given this much responsibility was that his smile was near super-nova brightness. "Lieutenant Commander, you're in a good mood," mentioned Robert. "Looking forward to some shore leave?"

"Yes sir..." said Krieg absently.

"Looking forward to being in command of _seaQuest_ during a docking, should I say then?" asked Robert, and hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yes sir!" said Krieg brightly. "I have never been in command before this tour... and now I'm being trusted to bring her into dock... It's a gratifying experience."

"Well, so far, even Commander Ford says you have been very good..." and they both laughed. "He doesn't realize that you have changed in the ten years that they were missing. Hell, you've changed in the fifteen that I was missing."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Ben, if you told me twenty years ago that you would be third in command of the flagship, I would have called you crazy," pointed out Robert. "You weren't exactly command material."

Ben's smile dropped off, "Yeah, that is true. I would have called myself crazy. I know I'm not the same. Watching the world go to Hell in not even five years does that."

Tim came on duty and saw Krieg sit in the command chair just as Bridger was leaving. _I can't believe it. Lonnie was right... He _is_ in command_! He saluted as the captain walked by him. Sitting down at the comm he noticed that he was just early on the shift, but usually command shifts worked a little off the other shifts. "Lieutenant Commander," Tim said amicably.

"Tim, good to see you," said Ben as he went over the reports from last shift.

Tim had to look twice to make sure he was looking at Ben, the real Ben. "Okay, stop it," said Tim finally.

"Stop what?" asked Ben looking up in puzzlement.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Ben Krieg?"

"I am the real Krieg, Tim. It's been a hard ten years," Ben frowned. "But seeing as we all know each other's rank real well, can we drop the titles? I'm Ben and you're Tim. Kapeesh?"

Tim smiled then and said, "Yeah sure."

Silence dropped again and then Tim had to ask, "So what have you been doing since you left _seaQuest_, Ben?"

Ben looked up, surprise on his face. He leaned back in the command chair. The old Ben Krieg would have looked strange in it. Like he didn't fit the responsibility enough. The new Ben Krieg still looked strange, but now only because he was a new addition. Responsibility seemed to be a very prominent word that now described him. And Tim was not far off.

"Well, for awhile I wandered from job to job. You know, just being me at the time," answered Ben. "Then I decided that... that wasn't me. What was afraid of? Then I realized it: Success. I was afraid of my own success. I sabotaged everything I touched because I really _didn't_ want to succeed."

"Why?"

"Well, success brought responsibility. I was very afraid of taking responsibility. But I think everyone knew that..." he grinned. "I had a marriage, which I wrecked. I had a career on _seaQuest_. I left. The pattern was so obvious it was unbelievable."

"And you decided that you had enough."

"Yeah, I did," Ben nodded his head. "So I took stock of my skills and finally put them to their full, and legal, use. I worked in an import/export company for awhile. Then I bought it. I built it up to be a bit bigger than it was, gross more. I made it, and me, successful. Now, granted, there are bigger companies, but I was finally successful. And you know what? It wasn't as bad as I had feared."

Tim turned around in his seat again and then realized... Ben had money. He was successful! "Doesn't that also entail responsibility?"

"Success and responsibility go hand in hand. You don't get one without the other."

The hour an a half seemed to crawl to the both of them as _seaQuest_ made her way to Pearl.

* * *

Same day, 17:02  
Pearl harbour  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Captain's Quarters

Robert was pleased. In fact he was very pleased when Krieg reported over his PAL unit, "Sir, we have a smooth docking in Pearl Harbour. Shall I announce on ship wide that shore leave has been granted?"

"Of course, Lieutenant Commander," answered Robert. "Good job, Ben. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Thank you sir."

The comm closed and Robert leaned back in his chair. The good Mr. Ford owed him one hundred dollars... Yes, Ben was very right. Today was a very good day.

* * *

Same day, 18:30  
Pearl Harbour

Doctor Kristin Westphalen breathed in the fresh Hawaiian air. It had been a long time since she really had to think about this... as she was leaving _seaQuest_. The last time had been nearly twelve years ago, when she stood on the sands in fear. And watched the seas burn... Fear fed by her love of Nathan and that she would never see him again.

She turned and watched as Lucas Wolenczak also took a huge breath of air behind her. He was going to be studying for his doctorate in Computer Programming soon, and working on his thesis on board _seaQuest_ under her supervision. She was proud of him. That was always a huge step. It almost made her feel like a mother again to think of Lucas. God knew she had all the same worries when it came to him.

Of course thinking about Lucas often led to thinking about her on and off again relationship with Nathan Bridger. Now there was a puzzle. The man clearly never knew what he wanted from the beginning. Of one thing Kristin had been sure of, when they had their last argument, he did not want to be alone. His overriding faith to Carol was preventing him from getting involved with anyone else too far before he felt like he was cheating.

Not to say he didn't love Kristin, she knew that, but he seemed almost torn in two. Then before she could say that she loved him no matter what, and that she could be patient while he got over Carol, he disappeared, and _seaQuest_ with him for ten years. Again, she found herself standing on beaches looking out over the sea, wondering if she would ever see him again. Hoping that she would catch an unlikely glimpse of _seaQuest_ knowing that he would be on it. Would she marry him? Kristin had no idea if he wanted that, but one thing was for sure, the next time she saw him she was not going to let Nathan ever get away again.

Lucas came up to her and asked, "What's the smile about?"

"Plotting for the future," Kristin left it at that, and then took Lucas's arm. "So what are you planning to do on your shore leave?"

Lucas shrugged, quite obviously lost in his own thoughts. "I was thinking of contacting Captain Bridger...uh, Nathan Bridger, that is... but I haven't been able to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think he's on his island anymore. Even Darwin says that he hasn't seen activity there in months," a slight frown of worry set in. "But he doesn't know..."

Worry set in with Kristin too as she knew about Alexander Bourne's desire to have Nathan Bridger in Macronesia. Or dead. And all witnesses to the fact would have to disappear as well. Deciding not to let Lucas in on that, why add another worry to the young man? "I'm sure he just found another place to call home. He can take care of himself. Remember, he is _the_ Nathan Bridger. The one who just disappeared into thin air, and came back to command _seaQuest_."

"Yeah, but I heard Captain Robert Bridger and Captain Hudson say that Bourne is afraid of him... and that if he couldn't get the Captain to switch sides he would probably try to kill him," he shivered, remembering the Macronesian president. "And Michael is with him... I would hate to see just how much this Captain Bridger is like the last."

Kristin smiled and rubbed Lucas's shoulder. "That will _not_ happen!" she affirmed. "Nathan will make sure that Bourne never gets him, nor his grandson. Have a little faith in him."

"I hope you're right..." said Lucas, then he brightened. "So about shore leave..."

"Yes, about shore leave. I heard that they built a supersonic train to go to Hong Kong and back on the ocean floor," Kristin winked. "And that in a few days they plan to have the maiden trip. It is an overnight trip there, and an overnight trip back. For a few days we can see the sights in Hong Kong! We have a week, wanna go?"

Lucas's eyes lit up, "Hell, yeah!"

* * *

December 13th, 20:05  
Boarding docks  
Supersonic Train Station in Waikiki

"This is the final boarding call for passengers on the Sub-Surface Supersonic Train from Waikiki, Hawaii to Hong Kong, China. Please board on docking platform 12-B through F."

Robert checked his luggage again as he heard a familiar voice call through the crowd, "Bobby!"

He turned quickly and smiled in joy as his wife suddenly ambushed him. He held her for awhile and then said, "I have two tickets, wanna come with me?"

Cynthia Bridger, nee Westphalen, grinned, "My, this is a surprise! Duh. Of course. Is Ben going?"

"I don't know," answered Robert with a shrug. "But we had better get on board before it leaves without us."

As it was he could see Ben winding his way through the crowds with Ford, Henderson and O'Niell keeping close behind him. But by then Robert was already on board with Cindy and moving them to the cabin he had rented. One he didn't want to share with anyone else but his wife.

As they settled in he could hear the tussle outside. "Are you sure this is where he went?" was clearly Ford.

"Yeah, Jon, and my friend says he is also here with Cindy, so maybe we shouldn't..." that was Ben.

Lonnie quickly added, "We want to meet Mrs. Bridger!"

"Think about this carefully, Lonnie, he's here with his wife, private cabin, do the math..." said Ben.

For a good five minutes silence reigned and Cynthia laughed and opened the door to regard them all as they were trying to listen at the door. "Well, if it isn't my heroes! I never quite though I'd see you here like this," she said.

"Ms. Westphalen?" asked Tim.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Bridger now..."

All of them gaped, except for Ben who had been at the wedding, in shock and then Lonnie regained her voice and grabbed Cindy's hand and shook it, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Now I have a face to put the name with."

Ben shooed them off, except for Ford who was handing money to a pleased looking Robert. Then Ford left in the same direction as Lonnie and Tim. "What was that about?" asked Ben, pointing to the money.

"Oh, Commander Ford learned the hard way that you should never take a bet with a Bridger. We always win," answered Robert.

Ben creased his brow, "What kind of bet?"

"Well, he said that you would never be able to dock the _seaQuest_. I said you could. In his words 'Wanna bet?', and he lost. I am one hundred dollars richer."

Ben shook his head and then left. Robert turned to gaze at his wife as she took out a piece of luggage that made his fingers go numb enough to drop his wallet to the floor. He closed the door and locked it. Cindy responded by moving the negligee like she was seeing if it would fit her. "Cindy..." he said. "Stop that, or we will miss lunch."

"Hmm, that was not the lunch I had in mind," her smile was almost feral. "Do have any idea what it is like to go without a husband for a couple of months, dear?"

"No, but I imagine you don't know what it's like do go without a wife for the same amount of time..."

"Then we're even," she slid the lingerie onto the bed and sidled up to him. "We can skip lunch."

* * *

PART FIVE: The Soap Opera

* * *

The four were playing cards in the lounge car and talking. "You know they missed lunch," said Tim.

Krieg grinned, his old type of grin, "Use your imagination Tim. They haven't seen each other in a few months. I have a feeling that they _had_ lunch..."

That elicited a few groans of disgust from around the table. "Okay, the new Ben is more welcome than the old," said Ford. "Can we keep him?"

Krieg nodded, "Sorry, Tim left himself too open, speaking of which...Gin."

This time the rest groaned in frustration, and Lonnie turned her head and focussed on something, "Hey, Lucas is here."

The other three turned around as Lucas walked up the bar, ordered, showed his identification and was promptly laughed at. But the bartender brought him the drink anyway. "But I am twenty-eight..." was Lucas's remark that they could hear clearly.

He turned around, saw them and promptly walked over. "Hi guys, I didn't know you were on board."

"Trouble at the bar, Lucas?" asked Ben.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind looking a little closer to what I am."

"Think of it this way," started Ford. "When you're forty, you'll only look thirty. Girls like men who preserve well..."

Lonnie punched Ford, and actually hard enough to shift him slightly. "It's the other way around, you boob."

"Who else is here?" asked Lucas. "Dr. Westphalen conned me into coming. We're sharing a cabin."

"Speaking of Westphalen's, her daughter is here," said Tim. "With our captain. Evidently they're married."

Lucas had to sit down. "Whoa, now that is news. I didn't know that they were married. I wonder if Michael is their son?"

Ben answered, "Yes."

The four stared at Ben, and Tim said, "Let me get this straight. Kristin Westphalen is Cynthia's mother. Kristin Westphalen and Nathan Bridger were an item. None of us knows what happened, but they aren't anymore. Now it's Robert Bridger, Nathan's son, and Kristin's daughter Cynthia? Oh, and they have a son, making Nathan and Kristin grandparents."

"It's almost like the Bridgers and the Westphalens were supposed to get together, just not sure on which of the generations," Lonnie added. "Wait, Dr. Westphalen was Captain Bridger's girlfriend? What about Dr. Smith?"

"Captain Bridger dated Lexington Smith, Wendy's mother. But that didn't work out, then later he dated Lex's sister, Carol. That, however, did work out, and he married her. She was Robert's mother. Wendy and Robert are cousins," answered Ford. "You know, maybe we shouldn't talk about the captains this way... It's none of our business."

Lucas sat up and said, "Well, Robert is psychic. Whew, I was worried that he got it from Nathan. But it did come from his Mom."

Tim was shaking his head, "That's not what I overheard! Remember when we found the Library of Alexandria and they sent those psychics to see who the leak was? The woman, Savannah Rossovich told Captain Bridger to his face that he was too."

"Was what?" asked Lonnie, then she figured it out. "Wow."

Ben said, "And we thought Nathan Bridger was famous for that. Remember Terry McShane?"

Blank looks met him, "Azores. Ten days after Captain Bridger took command."

Then they nodded, except for Lonnie, who said, "That was before me, but I heard about the destruction of an Azores Lab."

"That's what I'm talking about," answered Ben, as everyone remembered her. He moved in close conspiratorially, "I overheard this on sea deck as McShane and Bridger had a 'discussion'. Terry McShane had a history with him too, only while he was married."

"You aren't serious!" exclaimed Lonnie. "You could write a book about him and people wouldn't believe you. He's a walking soap opera."

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't be talking about this..." said Ford with an air of finality. "Especially if both he and his son can read our minds."

With that the subject was dropped, then Ben, still in the mood for conspiracy, asked, "I just did the math, Lucas. You said you're twenty-eight."

"I am."

"Shouldn't that be thirty?" asked Ben. "Like, you were sixteen when the first tour started, and that would have out your birth year as 2002. But if you're twenty-eight, your birth year is 2004. Which is the real one?"

"2004 is," answered Lucas. "My Dad lied about my age so Admiral Noyce would actually take me on board _seaQuest_. Fourteen would have been too young, but sixteen was not. And I turn twenty-eight this year on the twenty third of December."

Lonnie could only stare, "Your Dad put you one _seaQuest_ when you were only fourteen!? Why?"

Lucas shrugged, "As usual, after the divorce, he didn't have time for me. Neither did my Mom. So they figured that the new science vessel would be the best place for me. Don't judge them too harshly. They never laid a hand on me, they just never really... paid much attention. But I never wanted for anything. All my needs were cared for. You could say that Captain Bridger filled a void. And because we didn't know that Robert was alive until recently, I filled a void for him. It actually worked out fine."

That revelation only made Ben want to include Lucas in his and Bobby's group. Bobby had always wanted a brother or a sister, but never got one. Lucas lacked a family really, and if Captain Bridger was more his father than his real one was, then Bobby got his little brother and Lucas got a better family. In a way, Bobby's little brother had quite literally been dropped under his nose. Catching Ben's sudden grin, Lucas said warily, "What is it, Ben?"

"You will have to wait and see..."

* * *

December 14th, 10:00  
Supersonic train  
3/4 to Hong Kong

Robert and Cynthia wandered the train to see the sights. They finally made it to the same car that his crew had been in the previous night. This time it was brightly lit and only half full. But his crew was there. He walked over to them and saw Lonnie look up, and sensed more than a bit of guilt, then she told the group that he and Cindy were walking over to them. "Good Morning Captain, Mrs. Bridger," said Lonnie clearly enough for the entire group to hear.

"Cynthia is fine," she said as they sat down.

Robert looked around at the faces of the five members of his crew. "Is there something I forgot?" he made a motion to look at his fly. "No, I did that up before coming out of our cabin this morning."

"No sir." "Captain?"

He sighed, "When we're on leave, could you kindly not make me stand out like a sore thumb? Robert will do fine. Besides, you're mostly my senior crew anyway. Lucas, stop squirming. If you have something to say, say it, please."

"Dr. Westphalen practically kidnapped me to accompany her on this trip..."

"Is that all?" asked Cynthia, and she laughed. "We don't mind the reunion."

Just then Kristin Westphalen's voice could be heard. "Cindy! Oh, and Robert, too. I guess I should have expected that."

She elbowed her way between Kreig and Lonnie and sat down on the soon crowded table. What had been a small intimate meeting had quicky turned into a larger party. Robert looked around at the group of eight and said, "Is there anymore of the crew here that I don't know about?"

"No, sir, we're it. I think the rest wanted to see Hawaii," answered Ford.

Robert shook his head in wonder that Ford would even know that. "Well, since we're going to be together on this train, what should we do?"

"Gin sounds fun," suggested Tim as he got his decks of cards out. "One really big game."

Ford's eyes grew huge, and looked warily at Robert, "I refuse to gamble anywhere near our Captain."

Except for Ben and Cindy, the rest looked confused. Ben doubled over laughing, and Cindy started to snicker. "I kind of took Jonathan for a hundred bucks recently..." explained Robert. "He learned the hard way that he shouldn't bet anything against a Bridger."

The rest laughed in understanding as Ford had the grace to look sheepish and then he laughed too. "Yeah, you'd think I'd know better after serving two tours with your father."

Just then the lights went out, and their laughter died. Right after the lights came back on. Robert looked over at Ford and mouthed, "Find out what that was, now."

Ford nodded and stood up, and then motioned for Lonnie to come with him. Robert did his best to look relaxed and caressed his wife's arm, noticing as he did so that she was very tense. He then moved her closer and put his arm around her. She relaxed into his arm and leaned her head up against his chest. Cynthia then whispered, "What do you think happened?"

"I'm sure it was nothing, love. But I had Commander Ford check it out."

Robert could sense that it was not all right. In fact the crew of the train was much more nervous than they should be. He closed his eyes and used a relaxing technique that his cousin Wendy had taught him. His eyes flew open as he touched a mind that he had met quite personally before.

Mason Freeman of Deon International.

Commander Ford came back and said, "The crew is quite close mouthed."

Robert slipped away from his wife, whispered to her that he would be back in a second and moved away to speak with Commander Ford. "Freeman is here."

"Deon..." hissed Ford quietly.

"Yeah, I don't think Freeman is on a pleasure Cruise."

* * *

They held the make-shift staff meeting in Robert and Cynthia's cabin. It was amazing that al eight managed to fit in the cabin, and even made for some interesting arguments on space. Or the lack thereof. But they settled and Robert said, "Lucas, I need your skills, and I'm talking your particular computer skills. I need to know what the Hell is happening."

"On it," and the young scientist left to find a computer terminal.

Turning to the rest of his crew, he said to Ford, "You will be Lucas's shadow, Commander Ford. Make it look like you are on leave, but as of now our leaves are revoked until further notice."

Ford nodded, and then followed after Lucas. That left a bit of breathing room for the rest of them. "Lieutenant Henderson and O'Niell, be in the ready in case Lucas needs either of your expertise once he finds our what's going down."

"What will I do?" asked Krieg.

"Lieutenant Commander, I need your skills with the seedier side of things. Keep your ear to the ground and to the walls," answered Robert.

Ben grinned and was gone, as well as Henderson and O'Niell. Robert turned around to the Westphalens and said, "Unfortunately, I have no idea what the rest of us will do in the meantime. Doctor... I trust that if it comes down to it I can count on your medical skills?"

Dr. Westphalen nodded, and then pointed out, "Both you and Cynthia should remain together. Like you said, we have to look like we are on leave. I suggest you make it look that way."

She left and Cynthia asked, "What do you think happened?"

Robert sat down on the bed after locking the door. He leaned back in the pillows and said, "That's just it. I don't know. All I know is that Freeman is on board, and that the crew is fearful for some reason. Until we find out what, and if there is anything we can do about it... Does my job ever end?"

Cindy lay beside him and put her head on his chest. "No. That's why you are the captain of the _seaQuest_. I noticed that no matter what happened or where he was your father also was expected to be on duty in a moments notice," she looked into his face. "And now that responsibility has passed on to you. The UEO thinks you can do this. Your father does. And so does your crew. It's time you did."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he kissed her hair and leaned back into the pillows again.

Sleep claimed the both of them.

* * *

PART SIX: Destination Terminal

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak, the boy wonder of the _seaQuest DSV_, sat at the terminal as Ford stood unobtrusive watch to make sure no one caught him. He had not hacked in over ten years. He didn't doubt his ability, he just did not know if he would be familiar enough with the new technology that had come out.

He started his routine and instantly the terminal came to life in his hands. Again he allowed himself to surrender to the rhythm that the keys made when he typed. It almost was like music. Percussion as it may be, but it was still music to his ears.

He wondered what people would think if he had ever told them his greatest secret of how he managed to hack so well. Lucas purposely allowed the striking of the keys to become a recognizable beat. Percussion to music he heard, usually in his headphones, but his memory of certain songs was usually enough. A concert for one with no audience save the computer that he would hack into.

For how long he sat there as the keys sang to him he didn't know. Long enough to see that the train did not have a person controlling it, but a computer. And the command chilled him. There was no command to slow down at the Hong Kong station, but one of destruction. They would slam into the solid rock and likely die. He shut down the connection and moved away, allowing the aftereffects of the near trance he always went into to wash over him.

He got up from his chair a bit shakily, "Commander, we have a problem."

Commander Ford followed the shaking Lucas back to Captain Bridger's cabin and knocked on the door. One look on Lucas's face and Robert pulled them both into the small cabin. "What is it?" he asked.

"The train is programmed to slam into the rock face at the Hong Kong station. There is no command to slow down, nor is there to stop," answered Lucas. "It will kill everyone if we don't find a way to stop it."

Cynthia woke up during this last part and said in a quiet voice, "Remember your place in this world, Robert."

Robert hung his head slightly and said, "So we stop this train and save lives. Get everyone back here now... Lucas, do you think you can regain control of the train?"

After a moment Lucas shook his head, "No, sir. I'm good, but I'm not that good. I'd never have it in time."

Scant half an our later all eight were crammed in Robert's cabin again and were briefed. "Okay, everyone, we need an idea, and we need it fast."

The eight looked at each other and it was Westphalen who said, "What about the _seaQuest_ itself?"

They looked at her and the idea began to form in Lucas's mind. "She may be onto something. The train is watertight like a sub and can take pressures of past the depths out there. We can sever the line and have the train itself use the ocean to slow down. The way the programming works is that once the train leaves the tracks it shuts down everything except life support."

Ford had a suddenly ugly thought, "And what if the programming is changed, Lucas?"

"I'd better get on it and shut out Freeman then."

Robert nodded and said, "We have to get a hold of _seaQuest_ and whomever is on duty."

* * *

December 14th, 13:09  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge

Lieutenant James Brody checked over the bridge again. It sometimes really sucked to be on duty with no one to talk to except the Ensign who did not like him. He sat down in the command chair and set himself up for an extremely long watch. Just then he saw the blinking of an incoming message. Moving from the command chair to communications, and ignoring the Ensign's glare, he pushed the button to accept the call.

And was surprised to see the captain's face, "Good day sir, how is shore leave?"

"Over," answered Captain Bridger. "Have the crew reassemble. Those not on board by 14:00 hours can remain on shore leave until you return. Just don't tell them that or very little will return. Just don't expect Commander Ford, Lieutenant Commander Krieg and Lieutenants O'Niell and Henderson. They are with me, as well as Doctor Westphalen and Mr. Wolenczak."

Brody was intrigued, but didn't say anything as he made sure the Ensign relayed the orders. "We will ship out at 14:00 hours, sir. May I ask where we are going?"

"With all due speed, I need you to get ahead of the new supersonic train and destroy a section of the track, so to speak. It may be the only way to save at least a hundred lives. So as soon as all necessary personnel are on board, disembark and get the _seaQuest_ here," explained Bridger. "Mr. Wolenczak is going make sure that we have life support, or try to stop the train."

"It may be quicker if the _Nezamiah_ went. She is still on patrol," said Brody. "But we are on our way. All necessary personnel are on board. I kept a standing watch."

"Very good, Mr. Brody, then get under way, Bridger out."

Brody quickly moved over to the command chair and ordered the helmsman, "You heard the captain. Get us underway."

* * *

The keys sang.

But he was beyond even their song. Someone had designed this computer to almost think for itself and it was trying to shut him out. He was in a desperate battle to keep from getting locked out, and do what he was sent to do.

He had shut out everything that could threaten the focus he needed to be able to hack his way into the system and make it submit to his will.

His identity.

Who was riding on the train and would die if he failed.

Even the train itself was banished to the very back of his mind, out of the forefront. It was him and the computer in a dance for control.

And he was losing.

* * *

Ford watched Lucas type. He had never actually seen Lucas when he hacked into a system, but what he saw could not be described as hacking. The degree of focus was unbelievable. It was as if Lucas had pushed all of his consciousness, all of his identity away and all that remained was the sheer skills of a fencer.

Ford had heard Lucas's style of hacking compared to a jazz pianist by Nathan Bridger, but that was not what Ford saw. He was reminded of a swordsman as he fought against an opponent. A feint there, a strike. The focus of the dance that one slip could result in death.

At that moment that was Lucas. The computer system, or in this case the programmer, was the opponent, the computer keyboards the fencing foils, and the computer itself the arena.

The expression on Lucas's face was devoid of any personality or history. Maybe Lucas did not even know who he was at that moment. Just him and the keyboard that was an extension of him. But Ford knew the look that was beginning to stray in now.

Defeat.

Lucas was losing the battle, but still his focus did not waver. If anything the moves only intensified as if by admitting that he was losing meant that now he had nothing to lose, and so threw everything to offense. It was all Ford could do. All he could do was watch.

And pray that Lucas's dying and final strike would be the one that saved them.

Soon Lucas practically collapsed at the keyboard and Ford ran to keep his head from striking the keys. Ford looked at the screen but seeing as it was in 'programmers' mode, he couldn't make heads or tails of it. What he saw on the screen reminded him of an old movie he saw once with Keanu Reeves that was about the entire human race actually being asleep and dreaming, their entire lives ran by a massive virtual reality network called the matrix.

"Lucas, are you okay?" asked Ford.

Slowly the teen snapped out of it and said, "Whoa."

"Whoa is right," agreed Ford. "Well?"

"I couldn't get it to stop or slow down, but I managed to make sure that if _seaQuest_ breaks the track that the train will keep the life support. And the engines will stop. Not only that, I think I managed to lock out the person who did this in the first place," Lucas grinned. "It's not everything... but hopefully its enough."

Ford helped the shaky Lucas to Robert's cabin and laid him down on the bed. Cynthia came over and covered him in a blanket. Lucas was already asleep. "Well?" she asked Ford.

"He couldn't get the train to slow down or stop," he held up his hand as she began to ask more questions. "But he did manage to lock out whomever effected the sabotage. And it was sabotage. The rest... when _seaQuest_ gets here it will be safe to use that plan."

The relief was plain on her face, "That is better than nothing."

Robert came into the cabin and silently noted the sleeping Lucas. "I take that he's done all he could, eh?"

"Yes sir," and for the second time explained what Lucas had told him about the computer.

"Good, because the _seaQuest_ and the _Nezamiah_ are on their way," said Robert. "So Plan B is in effect. We had better take control of the situation that way injuries are minimized. Call the others in here."

* * *

Ten minutes had the cabin crowded again and Robert explained what Lucas had done with the computers. His people looked at each other and no one said anything for awhile. Then Tim said, "So take control of the situation... that mean we are officially off shore leave?"

"Yes, it does," answered Bridger. "Make sure everyone on board knows that in the situation at hand, and make sure you tell people it is under control... Nothing more than that... that we, as representatives of the UEO, are in charge of the situation and have everything under control. I don't suppose anyone packed uniforms in their overnight bags?"

No one was truly surprised when all of them, including Robert, held up their hands. "We wear them," ordered Bridger. "If anyone asks, I am in command of this show as of right now. Commander, you will stand outside the door of my cabin and play guard. Make sure only those of our crew, and those I pick from the train's crew, will gain access. Lieutenant Henderson, you and Lieutenant O'Niell will be the message carriers to the passengers. Krieg will tell the train crew. Oh, and Lieutenant Commander, if you see Mason Freeman anywhere, keep an eye on him. All right, you have jobs to do.... Wait, Lonnie."

Lonnie waited and Robert eyed his wife and Dr. Westphalen. Then he grinned, "If you have an extra uniform bring it for Dr. Westphalen. See if Tim or Ben have an extra that my wife could borrow. That way they can help out."

"Yes sir," and then Lonnie left.

He was left alone with the sleeping Lucas and two glaring Westphalens. He rummaged in his luggage until he found his uniform to avoid the glares. "I have an extra uniform for Lucas."

"I am not wearing a military uniform," spat Kristin.

"Neither am I," echoed Cynthia.

Robert sighed and explained, "I need as many UEO personnel on board as possible. Without you I have six. Because no uniform means that you are not UEO, and you won't be listened to."

Cynthia gave in first, but her mother needed more prodding, "Come on, Kristin, it's just for one day. I have seven, with over one hundred people on this train, that amounts to less than seven precent UEO. One more person could make all the difference in the world. If anyone asks, you're a Doctor. As simple as that. The uniform will just make it easier for me to pick you out at a glance."

Finally she too gave in, and Lonnie came back with the extra uniforms. Robert went to the head to change and waited until he heard Kristin say it was okay to come out. When he came out all were in uniform, and those with name tags were wearing them. He was even surprised that Kristin had a name tag, "I got it when I worked in a hospital, we needed clippable tags."

He nodded, and then smiled as she defied him by putting her white doctors jacket on top of the khaki uniform. "Now not only am I UEO, I'm a Doctor, and people will see that. Hopefully I stick out enough for you."

"Yes, actually, you do," he poked his head outside the door and found Ford in his position. "Ladies, this is what I need you to do. Hang close to the others, Cynthia, you go with O'Niell and Henderson to help keep people calm, and Dr. Westphalen, obviously..."

"I take care of any injuries, right? Considering I am the doctor."

Sometimes Kristin Westphalen could be as snarky as they came, and considering that he had pretty much told her to wear a military uniform he knew he was going to be getting the brunt of it for the next while. In fact, he would be very surprised if he _ever_ did hear the end of it. Just then the door opened and a train crew member, security by the looks of him, entered. He was clearly taken aback my the amount of UEO standing in that room.

"Captain, I was told by a Lieutenant Commander Krieg that you are now assuming 'command' of this train for the protection of the crew and her passengers, may I ask why?" the man said with no preamble.

"Yes, you may. But you won't like the answer," answered Bridger. "The train was sabotaged and programmed to ram itself at the Hong Kong terminal. That would, of course, likely kill everyone. We have a plan of action to prevent the loss of life, but need the full cooperation of your crew to keep the passengers calm."

The train security just stared at him in shock, and then cleared his throat, "My God in Heaven. You were right. I don't like that answer. So what's the plan? Count us in."

Bridger explained that his computer Analyst, he didn't say hacker, made sure that the damage was as controlled as possible, but could not shake the course. He then told him his plan, "The _seaQuest _will sever the track at the next turn in the tracks so the train derails. Mr. Wolenczak managed to reprogram it that much that the train's engines would shut down upon this happening, and that life support would not be comprised. If we can make sure that the passengers are secured, no one should be hurt too badly."

The security chief sat down in the one chair and said, "Damn... As much as I know that is the best we can do under the circumstances, are you sure that's the only option?"

"The next turn in the tracks in the last. And Captain Montail has already severed it. The water will also act as a buffer, but we need to make sure that everyone is strapped in. It will still be a bumpy ride," Bridger turned to regard Lucas as he stirred and sat up, still in the civilian clothes.

He picked up the military uniform, noted that both Westphalens were in uniform. His quick mind picked up Bridger's plan and he grabbed the uniform and went into the head to change. _Man, is this going to feel weird_... _and I think these are Robert's_... He checked. _Yup, they are_.

Lucas came back out in the uniform. "Sir?"

"Good morning, uh... Ensign.... Wolenczak. I was just telling the security chief here..." Robert pointed to the train's security chief. "What our situation is. Ensign Wolenczak, this is Chief Hung of the Hong Kong Train Authority. Chief, this is Ensign LucasWolenczak, the Computer Analyst I was telling you about. He keeps the software running on board the _seaQuest_."

Hung shook Lucas's hand, "Ensign, you honestly tried your best. And I have a feeling that the command to ram us into a rock face was the most guarded. At least you got us the chance we have..."

"Thank you, sir. I just wish I could have done better," Lucas, Robert admitted, was a very good actor and pulled off the 'I am a Navy Ensign' act off very well...so well _he_ would have believed him.

"Dismissed, Ensign," said Robert, motioning him to go stand outside the hall, and as he went past. "Go find Krieg, and see what help you can give him."

Lucas saluted before he left, a very accurate salute, and was gone. The meeting with the chief went very quick, and then Kreig and Lucas returned. "This feels very weird, sir. I think I'm going to stay science," said Lucas upon entering.

"That's really too bad. You would have been an excellent officer, I think," responded Robert. "Now all we have to do is make sure all the passengers are secure."

"I heard it was Montail that severed the track. Does this mean that _seaQuest_ has not made it?" asked Krieg.

Robert sighed, "Unfortunately, yes, it does. But they are not too far away. When we jump track they will be there for Search and Rescue. We have less than an hour, people. Let's get to work."

* * *

The _seaQuest_ at least made it for the show as the train went through the hole in the track-tube and landed gracefully on her wheels on the ocean floor. Granted, it was a rather sudden stop, but at least everyone lived.

Doctor Westphalen reported, and treated, very few passenger and train crew injuries. Everyone had been prepared.

Robert Bridger walked onto the bridge of the _seaQuest_ and nodded as Brody stood at sharp attention and saluted. He nodded because the _seaQuest_ crew on the train had taken the worst of the injuries. His own right arm was in a sling from a dislocated shoulder. Robert had escaped med-bay for the moment to check how his ship was. "As you were," said Robert. "Report, Lieutenant."

"The passengers only had one case of whiplash. The train crew had a few bruises, but nothing serious. The _seaQuest_ crew on the train... well, Commander Ford has one hell of a bruise on his temple, but no concussion. Lucas got away with naught but an elbow in the face from Dr. Westphalen, and she's nursing a broken wrist. That is the extent of it."

At that moment, an incoming call came in from UEO headquarters. "On screen, Mr. O'Niell," ordered Robert.

McGath appeared on the screen, "Captain, I hear you had an interesting shore leave. Unfortunately, you can't go back on it. I am sending you to the Mariana Trench where you will relieve Admiral Vanalden of his post and see what the Hell happened to our people down there."

Robert's eyebrows creased, "Didn't you send Captain Hudson and the _Viscount_ to do that?"

"The _Viscount_ has been destroyed. We have every reason to believe that she went down with all hands on board. I'm sorry Robert, but your battle group is down to two ships. We can't afford to give you another one. You have your orders. McGath out."

Captain Robert Eric Bridger could only stare at the screen in shocked silence, as well as the rest of the _seaQuest_ crew. Three had become two.

And Oliver Hudson was dead.

* * *


	6. Phoenix Rising

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**  
_Phoenix Rising_

* * *

PART ONE: World of Pain

* * *

December 12th, 2032  
Time unknown, probably early morning

He lay on the cold floor. It was all he could do. They had beaten and electrocuted him. Just mild shocks, but painful all the same. He swallowed and licked his too dry lips. Right now he didn't know who he was, where he was, or why he was. There was not one area on his body that wasn't in pain, but that wasn't the reason either.

He didn't want to know. In knowing lay a pain not of his body, but of his soul. Screams would lace his thoughts forever if he remembered. Sometimes he still heard the screams, but if he refused to let them in, he could deny that they had anything to do with him.

In remembering lie his lost identity, one that would be one of shame.

Guilt would forever lace through him and his thoughts.

No more. Who he was before would die here even if he did not.

* * *

December 15th  
21:34 hours  
_seaQuest DSV_

Captains Robert Eric Bridger, Veronique Montail, and Admiral Katherine Hitchcock sat in the wardroom of _seaQuest_ around the table. None spoke. It was a vigil of silence for a fallen friend. Only Robert's brandy was being passed around.

They were the only three in that room, and while the brandy was being passed around, it was not in any great quantity. In fact, only a sip would pass their lips and the bottle was closed and stored away again. All three were lost in their own thoughts of what they remembered of Oliver Hudson, Captain of the downed submarine _Viscount_. As far as they all knew the entire crew was dead. They had no chance to get to any escape shuttles.

It had happened that fast.

The irony was that a Commander from Macronesia had even joined them via vid-link to share in their mourning. "We sent a ship to destroy the base, thinking that you had done this on purpose. Imagine our surprise when the _Viscount_ joined that ship's mission. You had told us that the missile launch was not authorized. We should have believed you... and now two ships and their crews rest beside each other on the bottom."

"We didn't know what was going on either..." admitted Montail. "But this tragedy perhaps could lead to peace. After all, we both went in to prevent terrorism, and we both failed. We both fell together as allies."

"Evidently, we also have much to lose if this isn't resolved," responded Commander Daltrey, and then an attractive, and mischievous, grin lit his face. "Anyway, I hear the _seaQuest_ and the _Nezamiah_ has been sent to resolve the problem. Maybe we may meet.... Daltrey out."

The three UEO officers leaned back in their chairs and Hitchcock said, "That conversation may have broken a few of UEO policies."

"And probably more than a few Macronesian ones, too," Robert pointed out. "I think I like Commander Daltrey. I hope I do get a chance to meet him."

"You may," Montail stood and nodded and Hitchcock. "From what he said, so obliquely put, was that he was going to be at the Mariana's Base to 'help' us."

With that the captain of the _Nezamiah_ left the wardroom. Robert looked over to Katherine and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"This is the first time that one of my officers has been killed right under me. As well as one of ships going down," she took a shaky breath. "It isn't a nice feeling."

* * *

December 16th, 7:00 hours  
Beginning of First Shift  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge

Robert walked onto the bridge. A great majority of his crew did not know that Hudson was even dead, and one member should hear it from him before she heard it from anyone else. He actually dreaded telling her. Hudson demanded, and received, almost fanatic loyalty from his crew. She was really no different. Walking up to communications, he quietly ordered Tim O'Niell, "Recall Lieutenant Fredericks and tell her to meet me in the wardroom the second she is on board."

"Yes sir," Tim turned to the headset. "Lieutenant Fredericks, come on in, and the captain wants you in the wardroom the second you're in."

"On my way."

Robert nodded and officially relieved Ford of his watch and sat down in the command chair. Waiting until Ford was off the bridge, he said to Brody, "You have the helm until I get back, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

Robert walked to the wardroom and entered. Of course she had made it there before he had, and she stood and saluted him. He knew she thought that she was in trouble, "As you were."

Confused, she sat back down. "You wanted to speak to me sir?"

"Yes I did," Robert paced a bit, then turned back to her. "You haven't spoken with anyone else yet, have you?"

"No sir... May I ask what this is about?"

"Yes, you may. Stay seated JJ. I don't like what I am about to tell you," sitting beside her he tried to be as supportive as he could, and as unthreatening. "The _Viscount_ went down. All hands were on board. My guess is that they never even knew what hit them. I'm sorry."

She simply stared at him in disbelief. _No way_... _Captain Hudson_... "Are they all dead?" she asked, her hard exterior cracking as Captain Bridger nodded his head.

Fredericks knew she was going to cry if she didn't get out of here soon. The entire crew was gone, all her friends. The ship itself was her home. Now all of it was gone. "Sir," she asked, barely keeping her voice steady. "What will happen to me now?"

"You will be a transfer to _seaQuest DSV_. A part of this crew until the end of the tour. Then, if you want, you can stay longer," putting one hand on her shoulder. "But with your skills you could be on any ship you wanted. I will understand if you don't want to stick around."

"Thank you, Captain. I think I want to be alone for awhile if that's all right with you."

He nodded and left. Right before he closed the door he heard all pretense drop from her and the sobbing begin. _I rather suspect she had more than a few feelings for Oliver_, he realized. _This is going to be very hard on her_.

Lucas wandered for a bit before his shift and happened on the sound of bitter crying in the ward room. He opened the door a crack and saw Lieutenant Fredericks. Taking a step in, he said gently, "Hi."

She looked up, her eyes reddened, and she made a futile effort to wipe the wet stains off her cheeks. "What do you want?"

"Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better."

Fredericks was really surprised that he would even care, but he looked sincere. She motioned for him to come in and close the door. Which he did, and he took the chair that had been previously occupied by Captain Bridger. "My captain is dead, and my ship went down with all hands on board," she began, grasping his hand in a iron grip. He didn't pull away. "I have never told anyone this, but I liked Oliver Hudson more than just as my superior officer. I never even told him. I really should have."

There was really nothing he could say that could possibly console her. But at least he could do something... Lucas stood and held out a hand to her, "Come on. I think you come see a friend of mine. He's always good to see in a situation like this."

Fredericks looked up at the young man in puzzlement, but didn't move. "Well, come on," he insisted again, this time actually grabbing her hand and pulling her from her seat.

From there she let herself be led to the mag-lev. They rode in silence, and then the doors opened and she could smell the salty air coming from the sea deck and the moon pool. What could she be doing here? But he led her up to the moon pool and the right almost in it. She leaned against the coping, and asked when she saw him move off to tinker with a hand held unit she couldn't recognize, "So who is here?"

Just then she was throughly soaked and she turned to glare at the culprit. Fredericks expected a human guilty party, not a dolphin she saw. "What the...?"

"Darwin come when needed. Lucas say Darwin is needed," the synthesised voice answered.

Fredericks had heard of Darwin, who hadn't? But her source was Hudson, and he did not see much use of a dolphin on board. She somewhat shared his idea, but the creature had a certain charisma to him. The eyes almost pleaded with her. "So you come when called?" she asked.

"He doesn't always," answered Lucas.

"Darwin comes when Darwin comes."

She laughed at the near contrite tone out of the speakers. "So this is who you wanted me to see?" Fredericks asked Lucas.

It was Darwin who answered, "Freddie sad. Darwin cheer up Freddie."

"Of all the presumable things..." she trailed off in shock and took a sudden breath. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

That rewarded her with another, and quite thorough, soaking. She laughed as she couldn't believe what she was doing. Here she was, the bad ass Spectre pilot, talking to a dolphin after crying her eyes out. What was going on? What surprised her most was that she was enjoying herself, and she even reached out and petted the melon shape of his head. The dolphin chittered, she presumed in pleasure but couldn't be sure since it wasn't translated.

She was never aware of being snuck up on until she was pushed into the water with the dolphin. Darwin brought her up to the surface and swam lazy circles around her. He got her revenge by soaking Lucas with one hefty splash with his tail. While Lucas was wiping his eyes, she reached up over the coping and pulled him in.

Time passed with a few games of Keep Away and Tag with Darwin, and they became gradually aware of the fact that they were being watched. Fredericks stiffened when she caught Captain Bridger watching them. "Well, a member of our crew told me that there was a rousing tussle match in the moon pool," he said, almost like he had his tongue in his cheek. "I had to see it with my own eyes."

"Captain, it's my fault. I knew that Darwin would cheer up the Lieutenant, so I brought her here," Lucas answered.

"Did it work, Lieutenant?"

Fredericks nodded and a smile spread over Robert's features. "Good, then. Darwin, I hear from the crew, has that effect on everyone."

With that the captain disappeared. Fredericks climbed out of the moon pool and said to Lucas, "I really should be getting back... I have a patrol to finish, and I'm soaking wet."

Lucas hung on to the coping, still in the water, and dangled over. She sat next to him on the steps that were even to it. "I'm glad I could help."

It was totally unexpected, but Darwin seemed to push Lucas into her. The look on his face had been comical, but he ended up half in her lap anyway, and his head in her chest. He pushed himself out and said, "I'm sorry... Darwin!"

Fredericks laughed, "Okay, I've got to get going now... See you around... Lucas."

"Yeah, you too."

"Freddie, like Fishface here says, is fine."

"Okay, Freddie. See you around."

Fredericks left the sea deck, and took a breath. Okay, that was not good. They had almost ended up in each other's arms, thanks to that... perceptive... dolphin. A faint smile on her lips, she went to her quarters to get changed to finish her shift.

Meanwhile, Lucas watched her leave in mute surprise. Then he turned around to regard the grinning Darwin. "Do you mind telling me what _that_ was about?"

"Freddie sad. Darwin do only so much. Lucas make Freddie feel better. Not Darwin."

Oh God. Darwin thought she was his girlfriend. How could he possibly explain to him that she liked Hudson. Granted, Lucas kind of did like her once he got past that military exterior, and the bluffing that she built herself up with. She was cool. And half of that bragging she did was not unfounded. Her skill in a Spectre was unparalleled. He grinned. Well, that could be his trump card.

He got out of the moonpool. Freddie never even had a shift, Captain Bridger had taken her off duty for today. They still had about a day until they would be in range of the Mariana Base. Lucas never ran so fast to his quarters to get dressed in his off-shift clothes so fast. His shift, luckily, was not until the late afternoon.

He found Freddie in the galley, eating a sandwich. She looked near finished, and so he asked when he came up to the table, "You busy today? The captain took you off duty, remember?"

Freddie thought a moment, "Then I guess I'm not. Why, who else am I going to meet today."

"No one. I have something really cool to show you. You're going to love it!"

She looked leery, "What?"

"I called it the Stinger."

Her brows creased, but when she finished her sandwich she followed him to the moon pool again, this time following him behind it and up by the launch bay. Up here she saw a shape under a tarp, and he removed the tarp with a flourish. Her breath caught for what she saw looked much better, sleeker, than the Spectre she usually flew. "What is that?"

"This is the Stinger. Katherine Hitchcock and I designed, and built, it during the first tour," he answered. "It's faster and more manoeuvrable than the Spectre. But I don't have any weapons. This never made it past the prototype stage."

Too bad. "Can we take it for a spin?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'll just clear with the captain..." he moved over to a wall mounted PAL unit. "Lucas Wolenczak to Captain Bridger."

"Bridger here."

"Freddie and I would like to take the Stinger for a spin. Can I show her what a real machine does?" Lucas developed one of his old grins.

"Yeah, be back in two hours and don't go to far."

The connection closed and Lucas opened the canopy. He checked a few of the instruments first and then moved it over to the launching mechanism that would put them in the water once they were in, "You wanna drive?"

"Duh!" was her answer.

He climbed in behind the pilot's seat, and it looked like a very cramped fit. She sat in the pilot's seat and pulled the canopy shut. From where he was he shimmied it tight. There wasn't enough room for them to jockey position, and putting on the headset she said, "_seaQuest_, this the Stinger. Launching."

Pushing the button to launch, the Stinger slid into the water and sank. Right before she hit the bottom of the moon pool she engaged the engines and it hovered for a moment. "_seaQuest_, open bay doors."

The moon pool cover closed and the bay doors opened to the ocean. She engaged the thrusters and the Stinger shot out like a bullet. It reacted faster than a spectre too, it seemed. "We're away, _seaQuest_. Call you in two hours."

Lucas said after a moment, "Okay, I have myself secured. Test it out."

Freddie grinned in glee, "Roger that!"

She moved the speed to maximum and gleefully laughed as it raced faster than the Spectres that tried vainly to keep up with it. She slowed down and let one catch up, "Hey, Brody that you?"

"Yeah."

"Tag. You're it."

She kicked the thrusters and the chase began. The Stinger was faster than the Spectres, and more manoeuvrable, but not by much. Brody kept up with her. Freddie had to admit that he was learning pretty fast. But now she was used to the Stinger's unique feel, and left him in the dust. One hour went by, and then two, and she piloted it back to _seaQuest_ and laid it carefully back into its cradle.

Opening the canopy, she slid out and fell bonelessly to the floor. Lucas lay right beside her, "You know, I don't think I have ever been in the Stinger when it was piloted quite like that. That was cool."

"Yeah, that was. Man, we are going to have to do that again!" she said, sitting up. "Thanks Lucas."

"No problem, and you're right," he said as she got up to leave. "We are going to have to do that again."

He went back to his quarters, thinking about her the whole time. If he had aged the ten years, they would be the same age. Maybe he would even be older than she was. _No_, he thought. _She's Hudson's_.

_Yeah, but Hudson is dead_, whispered back his mind. _Besides, he's too old for her_

_No_...

But there it was. He was attracted to her, and he rather suspected, she was to him. Darwin even picked up on that, and he was only famous for pushing together couples who were interested with each other. Never once had he ever pushed anyone together when the other party was not as interested. And he had literally pushed Lucas into Freddie.

Then for her sake, he would not force anything. He would be there, but he would let her mourn Captain Hudson and when she was ready... When she was ready Lucas would be waiting.

* * *

December 17th, 1200 hours  
Mariana Base

Dagwood remembered his friends that would likely be waiting for him and wondered how he was ever going to get back to _seaQuest_ to see them again. This mission had been a trap. He was the only one alive out of the entire team. The others had been taken to an arena and killed in one on one combat.

Well, except for Hudson. The man may not like Dagwood, but he knew that he had to somehow save him if he could. Except that Dagwood could not find Captain Hudson. He had been taken somewhere else in the base. Dagwood had followed as close as he could, but after a point he would have been discovered.

And so he waited out near where Hudson was taken. He heard his screams that were soon silenced. Dagwood had nearly thrown caution to the wind to save the man, but knew that they would never escape unless it was Dagwood who kept the cool head. He knew Hudson was still alive... that Commander Loper had said so. But what shape he was in was debatable.

After awhile he saw his chance and slipped into the inner base where Hudson had been taken. Keeping himself in the shadows he listened for any clues on where Hudson was. It was the low moaning that clued him into the right area. Two guards stood outside the door, weapons in hand and at ready. Dagwood knew that meant they knew he was on the loose, and would probably try to save Hudson.

He hung back and thought a moment. If he went for Hudson, he would likely end up a prisoner too. They were obviously expecting him to at least try.

_What if I don't do what they want_? he wondered. Shaking his head, he knew that answer. They would still have Hudson, and judging by the moaning he was doing, they would be even nastier to him. _This Vanalden must truly hate him_, Dagwood realised. Hudson couldn't tell them anything. His ship had been destroyed. Now they tortured him for fun, and Dagwood was queasy at the thought.

More waiting, and Dagwood's internal clock told him that it had been hours. Finally one guard left for something to eat, and the other seemed to be nodding off. That could be a trap. But Dagwood instincts, the ones bred into him, told him different. Silently he moved up behind the man and caught him in a choke hold until he went limp. Holding him a few minutes more to make sure he was out cold, Dagwood then let him slip to the ground. He looked into the cell. It was Hudson all right.

Dagwood checked the door to make sure that it was not trapped, and suddenly grinned. Sometimes the half-witted act really worked well. People were more likely to underestimate him then.

Dagwood was more than just the prototype, he was also the very first complete success. Except that the other scientists had not wanted so much compassion -- that was why the changes in the rest of the GELFs. But Dagwood was in fact no half-wit. Very few people knew the truth. Only one person on all of _seaQuest_ knew because... well, in truth Dagwood had no real idea why Nathan Bridger knew that Dagwood's halting speech and simple mind was an act. That suited Dagwood fine. Captain Bridger had not told anyone else and so his secret remained safe.

There were no traps, no alarms to go off if he opened the door. Dagwood opened the door and looked in. Seeing that he was alone, he slipped in and wedged a piece of metal in the hinges so the door couldn't be shut if someone caught him before he could get Hudson out of here. He hissed in anger at the abuses to the man. Oliver Hudson was one big nasty bruise.

Dagwood picked him up and slipped silently out the door again. Putting Hudson down in a shadowy corner, he switched uniforms on the guard and Hudson. Then he gave the man one good punch and dragged him it that room and rolled him over so it looked like the guard was Hudson. He left, remembering to take out the wedge in the door and he let the door swing shut.

Then he remembered that it would look suspicious if the there was no guard. Hastily he scribbled a note, "_Went for dinner. Your turn to watch him_," and pasted it on the door.

Gently picking up Hudson he slipped away.

* * *

PART TWO: DUST IN THE WIND

* * *

December 17th  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Mariana Trench

Robert Bridger stood just off to one side of the moon pool, his eyes closed. His cousin, Wendy Smith was on the other side of the moon pool, her eyes also closed. Lucas watched them in curiosity, even as he was aware of the flickering tendrils that occasionally touched his mind. That was okay, he had been warned that while Dr. Smith was training Captain Bridger in the use of his new found skill that if Lucas was in the room, he would be used as a subject. But they promised not to pick his brains, just touch his mind.

Used to that kind of thing from Dr. Smith from the previous tour, he didn't mind. So long as they only touched his outer mind and surface thoughts. Right now he knew that Bridger was only being trained on how to mind speak with other psychics who knew they were psychic. A smile lit Wendy's face and they both opened their eyes.

"You're getting better," she said.

Bridger rubbed his temples ruefully, "I amazed you can do this. It gives me a headache."

"That's because you're not used to it yet. It's like jogging for ten miles without ever having jogged before. But if you exercise, it will become almost second nature to you," she smiled. "But I think that is enough for today."

"I'm still getting used to the idea of a psionic captain," mentioned Lucas. "But thanks for letting me in on it."

Wendy smiled and took a playful swipe at his shoulder, "Everyone has the capability. There are just certain blocks that are more pronounced that others. And some who hardly have any. In our family, we are the 'hardly have any' when it comes to those blocks."

"Interesting."

"Be as that may," cut in Bridger. "But I think I have to be on the bridge shortly."

Bridger left and Wendy sat down heavily in her chair. "Yes Lucas, it's true."

"Huh?"

"I'm his cousin. and no I didn't need to read your mind for that. The question has been on your face, as well as everyone elses's," Wendy Smith smiled. "But, if you want to know, it's not my mother who is related. It's my Dad. Aunt Carol was my father's younger sister. Uncle Nathan was dating my mother, but it wasn't really working out well. So Dad, who, with my Mom, decided that Aunt Carol was more of a match for Uncle Nathan. My Mom told Nathan that a friend of hers wanted to double date, and he reluctantly agreed. My Dad brought his sister Carol as his 'date'. From what my parents tell me they hit it off almost immediately, and the rest is history."

Lucas nodded and said, "Okay, that makes sense. I was wondering since Admiral Smith was Lexington Fisher-Smith."

"That would be why," she rubbed her temples. "I think I'm having sympathy pains for my cousin, and my shift ended. Have a good day Lucas."

"You too."

He laughed after she left. Oh man. And they had thought Nathan Bridger was a walking soap opera before. Thinking about him made his smile drop off. Lucas tried to quash the mood that was coming over him, but it was no use. Sometimes he hardly even noticed that Captain Bridger was not on _seaQuest_ anymore, and other times the ship practically echoed with the loneliness that only Nathan could ever dispel.

Walking into his quarters and thanking his lucky stars that Tony was elsewhere, he turned on his stereo. He picked up a CD that he had bought for Nathan, but never had a chance to give him and ripped off the cellophane wrapper. CDs had by far gone out and were replaced by chips or mp3 players. But some still used the ancient CD players. One such person had been Captain Bridger even though he had all the recent electronics. It had been a hard search to find this one particular album.

He remembered Captain Bridger telling him once that his wife had bought him a Sarah Brightman album, Eden, if Lucas remembered correctly. But he had lost it when the first _seaQuest_ sank. It had been in his quarters along with many other mementos of Carol.

Lucas had searched for nearly three full years when the new _seaQuest_ was being built, and then on every shore leave. Finally he had enlisted Tony's help and had the CD. He just never found the right moment to give it to Nathan. A sad smile crossed his features. May as well see why it had been his favourite CD. Reading the booklet inside he pushed the selector ahead to Deliver Me. The lyrics seemed to fit his mood. The opening strains began and Lucas frowned briefly when he realised that it was classical, but an interesting cross with pop music. Whatever it was he liked it.

Lucas sighed and remembered when he first caught sight of the old man. His hair had been so long, and still Noyce seemed to be trying to get this old codger to take command. Lucas had not been impressed with what he saw. The old man was clearly past any prime he had, and didn't even appear to be the slightest bit interested in being the captain. At that point Lucas didn't even know his name.

But in spite of all of that, there seemed to be a sadness akin to Lucas's own. They both seemed to be cut adrift of any family. When Darwin had surprised the both of them by calling Bridger's name. At that moment Lucas had known who he was - and he looked deeper. Even though he answered him flippantly, he could get the feeling that, even though Nathan had frowned, that the bond had began then.

At that precise moment they both knew that they were the father and son pair. They had to be. Darwin had brought them together, and the dolphin seemed to always be a good judge of character.

That very night Lucas hacked into the UEO central computer to find out more about Nathan, and saw the awful truth. While Lucas had been dumped there at the age of fourteen by parents who could truly care less, Nathan had lost his family through death. Well, his son had never been confirmed, but his wife had just died thirteen months before.

Lucas had shut down his computer and let himself feel a little sympathy for the man, and began to plot a way to either get him to stay, or make him take Lucas with him when he left.

Thankfully, Nathan Bridger had decided to stay. After the Delta IV hit bottom, and Bridger went off duty, Lucas had gone looking for him. He found him in his quarters looking at a picture in the holoprojector. Lucas knew that it was his wife, and the look of pain on Nathan's face had cemented Lucas to him only more. He vowed to make him forget his former life, and failing that, at least get him to smile again.

It had taken nearly an entire tour, and manipulating Westphalen into needing Bridger's arms, to complete his plans. Lucas sat in his quarters until Tony came in and asked, "What is this, Luke?"

"She's Sarah Brightman."

Tony noted the look on Lucas's face. "You okay?"

"No. I miss Captain Bridger senior. Junior just isn't the same."

Tony sat down and listened to the music, which by now had gone into opera. "Is this the CD you were looking to give the Captain?"

"Yeah, it was his birthday present from his wife. He listened to it... sometimes. I think he only did when he really missed her."

"While it's not my thing, I have to admit she can sing," Tony grabbed the booklet and looked at the centre of the booklet and the full length picture of Sarah Brightman in the centre. "I kinda get the feeling he liked looking at Brightman too...."

"She's pretty. Rather, she was pretty. She was killed in an accident," Lucas frowned as her rendition of Guns N'Roses Dust in the Wind began. "I've never heard this sang like that. She can make anything really pretty."

Tony listened with Lucas in the companionable silence, "You know, you could call him. I'm sure he would like to hear your voice."

"Maybe I will."

* * *

December 18th, 2032  
Mariana Base

Dagwood carried Hudson to the launch bay. One way or the other they were getting out of here. Hudson showed no improvement and he needed medical attention or Dagwood's efforts were all going to be in vain. It was time to take a risk. Dagwood loaded Hudson into a launch's passenger chair and strapped him in. Dagwood himself sat in the pilot's seat and looked at the controls in perplexed fear.

_Come on, Dagwood, you've seen this done nearly a kazillion times_. Dagwood reached for the control that would seal the minisub... and the minisub sealed itself and came under its own power. Loading the little surprise he had liberated from the supplies he opened the hatch and placing his hands on the control yoke, he pushed it forward...

And the sub sank to the bottom.

_Brilliant manoeuver_, he chided himself. _You forgot to start the engines_. Muttering, he started the engines and brought the sub up and headed at full speed to the doors that were cycling shut. Hearing the scraping sounds that denoted he had pulled that much too close, he throttled the engines to full speed.

He had outrunning to do, and he hugged close to the floor and the ridges to prevent him from being an easy target. The trench thinned and the subs that were chasing him suddenly broke off. Looking up he saw the reason and thanked whatever God might be listening.

It was the _seaQuest_.

Piloting the sub into the _seaQuest'_s launch bay, he unsealed the doors and unstrapped Hudson. Wendy was already down here, and she noted the change in Dagwood's face. "Dagwood, what happened?"

"Does the _seaQuest_ have the torpedoes trained on the Mariana Base?" he quickly asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good. Fire them now," he picked up Hudson. "Captain Hudson needs medical attention. For some reason I can't get a response from him. The lights are on but nobody's home."

Wendy followed him out and relayed what Dagwood had told her to Ford, who spoke into his PAL and the Dagwood could hear the torpedoes launch. _I hope it was soon enough_... he reflected. Dagwood knew that Wendy was having a hard time keeping up with him, but he didn't slow his pace. Reaching the med-bay, he lay Hudson down on the closest bed. Westphalen looked him over. "There is severe trauma to the head and chest."

"Will he be okay?"

Wendy Smith finally caught up, and she came running in. With a glance she led Dagwood over to another bed and said, "Dagwood, what happened to you?"

He grinned, "You mean, why am I not a half wit? I never was one. It was an act."

She started at this, and he held up a hand, "I never meant any harm, but it was easier than trying to fend off those who wanted me in that glorified zoo that Brody used to be the warden for. So I acted like a half-wit to stay out of there. Can you blame me?"

Wendy shook her head, "You could have told us. We are your friends, I think."

"Yes, I should have," he sighed as he lay down on the bed. "I have been doing it for so long that I forgot how to be normal. I forgot I could be normal. Oh, and speaking of which. I think there is something seriously wrong with Hudson."

Wendy nodded her head and watched the exhausted GELF sink into sleep. He must have been going at least three days straight. But sleep, from what she could see, was all he needed. She walked over to where the others were practically buzzing around Hudson. After awhile she saw that the activity calmed down.

She had been scared. She could admit that. When Dagwood had carried Oliver Hudson through those launch doors it was if a large weight had been lifted from her, only to be dropped on her again when she saw the condition of Hudson. But now she could see that he was asleep...or at least, he appeared to be. Being a psychic she knew better. He was trapped so deeply within himself he may never find his way out again. He was hiding from his pain.

What she knew about Oliver Hudson was similar to what Fredericks knew about him. He wasn't all bluster and severity. That was mere armour. She laid a hand on his forehead. Hudson had been cleaned up and his clothes changed to something more comfortable, and dry. It the hospital whites he looked almost fragile.

Fredericks ran in and stopped dead at the sight of him. She walked slowly in. "Is he..."

Wendy only shook her head, and she sensed the depth of Frederick's love for the man. Except, and Wendy was kind of glad, that it was not a romantic love. In fact if anything it was closer to like what Bridger and Lucas was. Speaking of Lucas, she picked up some heavy guilt...

So... Fredericks and Lucas. But Fredericks felt enormous guilt over the feelings for Lucas because she felt she was also in love with Hudson.

Wendy said, "Dagwood tells me that he was catatonic when he found him. I think he is hiding from the pain."

Frederick's lip trembled, and she grasped his hand, "You can't do this..."

Wendy put one hand on her shoulder, "He can't hear you, you know. But there is a way."

Fredericks only stared, "How?"

"You have to go in with me and tell him what you feel for him. That will bring him back."

"Let's do it," Fredericks grasped his hand, and Wendy tightened her grip on the woman's shoulder and then touched Hudson's forehead.

Both closed their eyes.

* * *

Fredericks stood and coughed in the smoky air. _Where am I_? she wondered. She could hear shouts and knew that one of those voices was Oliver. "Liv!" she screamed and ran in the direction of the voice.

Just then the mists took a definite shape and she found herself watching Oliver face down Pamela Loper. "Captain Oliver Hudson of the _Viscount_. I'm here to see Admiral Vanalden."

The woman Fredericks had only heard about seemed to stare at Hudson, and the image of Hudson blurred. "A clown and his circus," she stepped forward some more and Oliver's features swam.

The muddy image of Hudson turned to Dagwood and the Ensign that had come with them. _Liv, keep fighting, I'm here with you_! cried Fredericks, but she seemed to have no voice that they could hear.

She ran up to Loper and the realised how she was to help Hudson. She stepped into the space that the nameless Ensign had taken up. Instantly she was a part of his memory. _That's a smart move, Freddie. Now that you are in the memory, try and get in contact with him. Remember that you are in his subconscious. Things are not as they appear_... came Wendy Smith's advice.

Hudson stepped closer to Loper and she and Dagwood were just one step behind him. She tried to give him as much mental support as possible, but more armed men appeared Loper. Fredericks moved one step closer to Hudson. Just then Loper turned to Fredericks and blinked. At that moment she heard Oliver's voice clearly say, "You aren't supposed to be here."

* * *

Both Wendy and Fredericks opened their eyes with a snap. "Well, that was interesting," said Wendy. She turned to Fredericks and said, "I think we are due for some rest. Why don't we do this in the morning?"

Fredericks nodded wordlessly and then leaned close to Hudson's ear, "I will bring you back to me. Just you wait. Good night, Liv."

* * *

PART THREE: DELIVER ME

* * *

December 19th  
Underway back to Pearl Harbour  
_seaQuest DSV_ med bay

Fredericks meditated. It was something she did every morning to clear her mind so that she could better focus on her Spectre. Now she did it to focus on Hudson. She would bring him back to her. Lucas had heard about the return of Hudson, and had even visited. He had handed her a CD. She had listened to it going to bed. Smiling, one song would follow her into Hudson's mind.

_Deliver me, Liv_.

Wendy Smith came back in and they retook the same positions as they had last night. This time she was already the Nameless Ensign.

"He always knew you'd come, Oliver. He knew from the start," visions of Vanalden seemed to superimposed themselves onto Loper.

Oliver walked straight to Loper, but before he went too far a guard moved in front of him with a gun. For some reason the distance seemed stretched, and Hudson was miles away from Fredericks. She realised that was because she was. "You're relieved, Commander. Give your weapon to the Ensign. The rest of you stand down. Put your weapons on the shuttle now."

They wouldn't listen to me.

"The UEO doesn't exist here, Oliver."

"It does now!" screamed Hudson and Fredericks together.

The same guard seemed to slowly slam the butt of the gun into Hudson's midsection. Fredericks felt the pain as if it were own, but she kept running to reach Hudson. Loper again turned to Fredericks. "You can't do anything, you know," Loper was right in front of Fredericks, while Hudson seemed to be stuck far away with the gun still connected to his gut.

Fredericks turned on Loper and said, "The Hell you know!"

Loper turned into Hudson, only he was dressed in black this Hudson. "Oh, I know a lot," Fredericks stared at this new development. "After all, I'm him."

"Liv? Come on, we can help you..."

The darker Hudson turned back to Loper and then she said, "Then truly join his memory."

The gun finished slamming into Hudson and he doubled over. Dagwood attacked the guard and Fredericks ran to Hudson's side and grasped him around the shoulders. "Dagwood! Dagwood! No," ordered Hudson when he caught his breath.

After which the guards pulled her away and they were all detained. "Take him away... The Dagger comes with me."

She was forced to follow Hudson, and Dagwood was practically dragged off behind Loper.

Just then the force waves struck the base and they turned to a window to watch the Viscount break up and sink. Hudson was nearly inconsolable when they were finally thrown into a cell. Fredericks took his head into her arms and cradled the shocked Hudson. "I am here with you..."

The mists came up again and she watched a young Hudson on the _Valiant_ as he cleaned his quarters. She watched as Vanalden, on a dress inspection, found a shirt that wasn't exactly folded right. Hudson then had to follow Vanalden to the laundry room, where he folded shirts until he finally got it right.

Then she was on the _Valiant_ beside Hudson. _I'm living those memories_... she realised. _All of them_. It was the Debron Colony, and the Macronesian Alliance had invaded it. They were in the Northern Quadrant on the forty-eighth day. She watched the sub make straight for them, no evasion or trying to avoid detection. Vanalden order Hudson to fire... and he refused. She knew the slap was coming, but reeled from it all the same. Loper took Hudson's place.

But just then the radio signal came through. The sub was full of refugees.

He relived these moments here, she knew. Vanalden still had that much of a grip on him. Then the guards came and tried to take him away. She knew that if she lost sight of him now, she would never get him back. He was retreating further.

The corridor seemed to be hazy and misty, and Hudson's features swam again. _No, not again. I will not lose you_. Just then she came into the office of Vanalden. _The crux is here! _came Wendy's voice. _Here is where you win or lose Oliver_.

Vanalden stepped out of the shadows and Hudson stared at him. "Have you come to kill me Oliver?"

"No sir. I'm here to relieve you of command."

For a moment Vanalden's voice sounded more like Hudson's than the Hudson she stood beside. _His subconscious... Oh my God_, Fredericks came to a realisation and stepped in front of 'Hudson', and regarded Vanalden. "I've come to bring you back to the surface."

I don't want to.

"Liv, it wasn't your fault. It was Vanalden's trap. He lured you here..." she watched as her surroundings became mist, and the constructs even became mist.

Where Vanalden had been stood Oliver. "Liv?"

He looked at her. "I failed, Freddie. I failed you, I failed Vanalden, and I failed my crew. The entire time he was right... I am worthless. Let me go..."

"No," Fredericks and Hudson looked at where Wendy Smith had suddenly appeared. "Can't you see she loves you, Oliver? Loves you enough to come here and feel your pain, blow by bloody blow. And if her love is not enough, what about mine?"

Hudson's eyebrows shot up a pace, "Your love?"

Smith's catlike smile grew, "Yes, my love. Fredericks sees you as a father she never had. I see you as something different. You never knew about me, and you were not exactly sure of the depth of Freddie's feelings. How many more do you think you might have missed that want, and need, you back?"

Mist met them, and Fredericks opened her eyes to look into Oliver's brown eyes in the med bay. He was awake. She squeezed his hand and said, "Don't you ever do that to me again..."

Hudson looked up at both of them and said, "It wasn't a dream was it? You two actually were in my head?"

They nodded. "You actually meant what you said?" he asked.

Again he was met with nods. He closed his eyes and fell into a true sleep.

* * *

December 20th  
_seaQuest DSV_  
In Pearl Harbour

Captain Robert Bridger watched as JJ Fredericks hugged Oliver Hudson and Wendy Smith. Most of the crew that had known Wendy were there. Ford hugged her first, then most of the crew shook her hand, except for Fredericks who practically hugged her so tightly that Smith looked like she turned blue for a second.

When it came to Robert's turn, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Wendy nodded, "He can't stay here. And he needs to sort things out and get over his loss. He will need support. I... will be that support."

_Don't push yourself too hard_, he admonished and was greeted by a smile.

_I won't_... she then went to the launch doors and waited for Oliver Hudson. Robert glared mockingly and gave a scowl. "Now, she's my cousin. Practically my little sister..." he began.

Hudson put one hand over his heart. "I won't lay one hand on her... unless she wants me to," he grinned and the two men shook hands. "It was an honour serving with you, Commodore."

Robert shook hands with Oliver. "And with you, Captain."

The two left on the launch and the crew dispersed. Ford walked silently with Robert to the bridge, and halfway there he asked, "I never thought that would happen."

"She was..." Robert sighed. "I never thought it would happen either."

_Good-bye Wendy_...

* * *

**_DELIVER ME_**

Deliver me, out of my sadness. Deliver me, from all of the madness. Deliver me, courage to guide me. Deliver me, strength from inside me. All of my life I was in hiding. Wishing there was someone just like you. Now that you're here, now that I've found you, I know that you're the one to pull me through. Deliver me loving and caring. Deliver me, giving and sharing. Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing. Deliver me, Deliver Me, Oh deliver me.

**_DUST IN THE WIND_**

I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moment's gone. All my dreams pass before my eyes in curiosity. Dust in the Wind. All they are is dust in the wind. Same old song. Just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see. Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind. Don't hang on, nothing last forever but the earth and sky. It slips away and all your money won't a another minute buy. Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind.


	7. Equilibrium

**CHAPTER FIVE:_  
EQUILIBRIUM_**

* * *

PART ONE: DYING SEA

* * *

Thursday January 26th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Science Deck

Westphalen and Lucas stood in shocked silence at the sample brought to them, and Lucas ran to close off any access that Darwin might have to the outside. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that Darwin was swimming lazy circles in the moon pool on sea deck. "Why not Darwin swim outside?" asked the dolphin.

Westphalen answered, "Because you will get extremely sick. Remember the last time you were sick?"

"Darwin prefer _not_ to repeat that!" came the stressed reply.

Lucas rubbed the dolphin's melon, "You aren't the only one."

He watched as Westphalen call the emergency senior staff meeting, while cancelling all dives and EVA trips. She then gathered up the information that she had discovered and Lucas followed her to the wardroom where Captain Robert Eric Bridger was already waiting. "Captain," they greeted, Westphalen said, "You're up late."

"Ben and I switched shifts, he has first right now, and I am due to go off duty for the second," he grinned. "But that is the only change. I wanted to see how the second shift crew is doing. Eventually I'll work myself up to third."

Westphalen nodded, as the older Captain Bridger had periodically done the same. Soon the senior staff, those on duty or still awake, assembled. Krieg was still awake from first shift, and Ford was due to go on duty for third momentarily. As Bridger was on second shift, he was technically still on duty. For all intents and purposes those were the most important three to have in the staff meeting as they could relay the minutes of the meeting on to each of their respective shifts, but the more that could be there the better.

She mentally ticked off her list who showed up. Lieutenant Brody was on the bridge, presumably watching the helm while Captain Bridger was in the meeting, so could not make it. Henderson was there, and so was Dagwood and Fredericks. Of all in the room, this affected Fredericks and her Spectre wing the most. Dagwood, seeing as he had decided to drop his "I'm mentally challenged" act, had been transferred to her wing and was currently being trained to float a Spectre. He was doing extremely well. Fredericks had gone so far as to call him a natural, GELF or no GELF, so this would affect him as much as Fredericks.

Lucas, who had just completed his doctoral thesis and was awarded his Doctorate Degree in Computer Analytical Theory had accompanied her, and sat in the far end of the room. He was pretty much here for how it affected Darwin. Tim O'Niell was just off to the side of Lucas. One more and pretty much the entire senior crew would be here. The door opened and Lieutenant William Shan, the security chief entered. Westphalen waited until he was seated and called the meeting to order.

"You may wonder why I asked Captain Bridger to revoke all dives..." she took a breath. "In my last sample of water taken in the area I found an unknown biological agent in the water that is killing all the sea life. Right now it is contained in this area, but it is spreading."

Fredericks leaned forward, "Unknown? Like how?"

"Unknown meaning just that. I don't know what caused or if it was planted."

The crew looked at each other nervously. Robert voiced the question, "How do we stop it?"

Lucas and Westphalen looked at each other. "That's just it, we don't know yet," answered Westphalen. "Lucas, ah, I mean, Dr. Wolenczak has been of great help but it is not his area of expertise, and I have only just discovered the problem. UEO mandates require that I report the problem and any repercussions immediately to the senior staff on board."

Robert nodded, "And the repercussions would be, for those who have not heard them yet."

"No EVA or dives until further notice. That includes Darwin and Anthony Piccolo. Hopefully Darwin will not go too stir crazy, but I am sure the crew can help keep his mind off the problem until we can come up with a solution. This will, of course, require that we pay much more attention to him..." that met with grins, most looked for an excuse to play with the dolphin, and she had just effectively made that a direct order. "As for the Spectre wing, Lieutenant Fredericks I know that the occasional leak springs in those infernal things, and that you always send the leaky boat back to its berth, but we can't chance the risk of infecting the crew. I'm sorry, but that means no Spectre 'flights' until further notice."

Fredericks looked crest fallen at the news, and so did Dagwood. Then she asked, "What about the Stinger?"

"One Stinger is not enough to keep you occupied, and it, too occasionally gets its rider wet," answered Lucas.

The discussion turned to how they were to keep the Spectre pilots busy with other tasks, and it was decided that they would work half shifts where their secondary skills would be of best use. Ironically, this put a few into Westphalen's science team. One ended up on the bridge, a few in engineering, and one that was more Lucas's line of work. This lonely computer programmer was Fredericks. She hid her glee at the prospect of working with Lucas. Over the months since Oliver Hudson left they had grown very close.

Lucas was also excited, but not in the same way. Yes, they had the same interests, but there was something about her that just plain excited him. Maybe it was the fact that she could tear down Commander Ford in a blink of an eye, and then be all grins on seadeck when splashed by Darwin ten minutes later.

The meeting ended and Fredericks walked over to him, "So are you on duty right now?"

"I don't have duty, Freddie," he grinned. "That's for you military folks. I set my own hours, so long as I get my job done I can do what I want."

Her eyebrow lifted, "Then how about we get my half a shift done so you can keep me busy."

"Love to."

The two walked through the passageways and he thought about his luck. Granted he had missed ten years and the world was practically at war, but Freddie was... well a balm. She was so different from Juliana. He had liked Juliana, maybe even loved her. She could have been his first. He screwed up his face. He still didn't have a 'first'. The irony here was that even though he could see himself with Freddie he was in no rush. Her company was enough.

And maybe the fact that she was into the same things he was. In a sense, she spoke Lucas's language. Technically, he was a tad bit older than she was. He had learned that she was the rather shocking young age, for a full lieutenant, of only twenty-four. Freddie acted and seemed older than that, but he supposed that was due to the life she led. Four years was not that bad a gap. Except, he knew, that he was actually six years younger if one really wanted to get technical.

Freddie was staring back at him while they rode the mag-lev. "What are looking at?" she asked suspiciously.

"You."

"Me, why?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," answered Lucas, leaning back.

He was aware that she had shimmied closer. "No sir, I'm the one who's lucky. You are unlike anyone I've ever met. Did you know I have never met a man who has both brains and a little brawn?"

Lucas could only stare, "Brawn? How do you figure that?"

He could hardly believe the look in her eyes. No woman had ever looked at him quite like how she was. Well, and no one had really been that close to him. "It's in all the right places, Lucas. Speaking of all the right places, what are doing after your shift?"

He would have to have been truly blind to see where she was leading. He grinned, one matching hers. "I was thinking of inviting you for lunch. So...Being with you?"

She leaned back, and he noticed that the zipper on her uniform was slightly more undone than usual. He swallowed, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Are you sure you want to take our relationship to that plateau? I don't want to rush you..."

Freddie sat up and looked at his ears that always betrayed him even if the rest of him didn't. "Lucas, who was your first?"

"Uh... I don't exactly.... er... I haven't..." he stuttered and took a breath. "Oh man."

Her expression softened and she put a hand on his leg. "There is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Actually, it looks good on you.... and it's a relief to me."

"Eh?"

"Well, it means you have principles, Lucas. Most guys I knew were not bluffing about it by fifteen, they actually had. And I... well, they weren't exactly boyfriend material, if you know what I mean. They were real assholes," she leaned back and did up her uniform back to where she usually had it. "So, the question is... Are you ready for it? I shouldn't be rushing you. And for your information, no, I'm not upset. I'm glad. You want me for a whole other reason than how fast you can get me to bed. I like you, Lucas. A lot."

"I like you too. And its not like I don't want to. Freddie, quite frankly there are times when I really want to. But..."

Freddie laughed. "Would you not worry about it?" she leaned over and kissed him. "But its nice to know that you find me sexy, anyway."

"Sexy is not enough for you. Hot. Beautiful. Smart. The only woman I've ever met who is into the same things I am," he took a breath. "That's what I like about you. Most girls I've met the minute I open my mouth their eyes glaze over. Sure, there are a lot of woman who are as smart as you, but not all of them are into what we can do. You are as one of a kind as one of a kind gets. You're my type."

While listening Freddie had seemed to shimmy close to him again. The Mag-lev stopping broke the perfect five minutes of his life.

* * *

Wednesday February 1st, 2033  
6:55 hours_  
seaQuest DSV  
_Bridge

Westphalen and Lucas were on the bridge and watched as the preparations for the solution they had discovered were computed, and then confirmed. It was the fastest that Westphalen had ever worked in her life, and she hoped that she was right. Two torpedoes were being altered as they spoke to contain the antigen. Once the torpedoes were fires the antigen would disperse and hopefully cure the area. Lucas was running around, with Fredericks assisting him, setting up the torpedoes.

"Dr. Wolenczak to Bridger. Our preps are done. Fire away."

Captain Bridger smiled then, and just as he was about to say fire, "Captain, we're picking a Delta IV class sub ahead. She came out of nowhere sir. In the position she's in we can't fire," said Brody.

Bridger's brows creased. "Open a channel..."

"Channel open, sir," said Lieutenant O'Niell, then the whole bridge saw Tim go white. "Uh, sir, it's Captain Bridger, ah, I mean, it's Captain _Nathan_ Bridger."

Robert looked at Tim, "Put him on the main screen."

The vidlink opened and Robert stared down his father. "Okay, Dad, why are you here, and why are you preventing me from firing?"

The elder Captain Bridger said, "Because I read over Dr. Westphalen's idea. Unfortunately, and as rarely as this happens, she is very wrong. If you fire those off you'll do more damage."

"Then why the... Dad, can we talk about this in the wardroom?"

* * *

Robert waited with Lucas and Westphalen outside the launch bay doors. The doors opened and Nathan Bridger climbed up the ladder and into the _seaQuest_. The first thing that Robert noticed about his father was the fact that he was not walking with the cane anymore. He looked better. That was a relief. Nathan moved out of the way, and Manilow Crocker was right behind him, as if as security. Likely that was his purpose. Then a petite blonde woman climbed up the ladder. Crocker helped her over the lip of the hole from the launch. She was not young, but not old either. But she was younger than his Dad. Maybe the same age as Westphalen. She came up to stand behind Nathan. A few gasps met her entrance, and Westphalen said, "Savannah Rossovich."

"Dr. Westphalen," acknowledged the woman, obviously this Rossovich.

Nathan said, "Robert, this is Dr. Rossovich. Marine Geo-Chemist."

_And psychic too_, realised Robert. They were crawling out of the woodwork, it seemed. Or maybe just coming out of exile as they were more accepted now than they were before. After the introductions, Robert led them to the wardroom.

Lucas walked just behind the two Bridgers. He didn't say anything, but his heart was in his mouth. His friend and the man who was more of a father than his real father was, and it appeared that may not stay too civil. The six people entered the wardroom, three from each ship. It even seemed that they split that way too. Nathan, Crocker and Rossovich stood one side of the table, while he, Dr. Westphalen and Robert were on the other. It was Robert who spoke first, "Okay, we're here. Now, tell me what could happen?"

Dr. Rossovich answered, "The bacterium, if you launch your antigen, will mutate and spread even further. Then it will become even worse. It could even kill the entire ocean."

"I found the same thing," answered Bridger to Robert's unspoken question.

Robert looked at Westphalen who stepped forward, "I checked and double-checked my computations, Nathan. How, if we both started in the same spot, did we end up in two different places?"

"My guess is that in either of our findings that we strayed on one little detail. Or we missed a detail. My suggestion is that we step back and work together. The two different opinions, well, maybe we can check each others work," suggested Lucas. "We could _both_ be wrong."

"We don't have the time!" exclaimed Westphalen. "Lord knows I'd love to. But according to my finding we act now or lose the entire area, and it could spread."

"Our findings suggest that you do have the time. In fact, the sea life is recovering. If you proceed you risk, no you _will_, destroy this area," said Nathan Bridger quietly. "Let it recover. Sometimes nature does not require our help."

"This is that instance," finished Rossovich for him.

Robert sighed and sat down in the chair in the wardroom. "Well, ladies and gentlemen," he began, thankful that his father was not one of those parents who didn't think their children capable of having brains. "It looks like you are at a stalemate."

The discussion lasted for nearly three hours, without any compromise. Finally, in a fit of pique that eerily reminded Robert of arguments between parents, Westphalen blew up at Nathan, and he right back. Robert felt a tingling of distinct discomfort in the room that was escalating into abject terror. He looked around and saw Lucas.

Lucas was seeing history repeat itself. His parents had argued like Kristin and Nathan were right now. _No, not this_... he thought. But they continued. He saw Robert stand, the same stricken look on his face. "Perhaps we should call this a day, and a stalemate," Robert attempted.

Nathan broke off, and Westphalen, into glares. "We can't afford to wait," she said.

"Yes, we can."

"If you just look at the data, you would see..."

"I have looked at the data, and I have seen, but..."

"Enough!" yelled Robert.

They broke it off and Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. But he knew that given the very moment that they were alone again, the argument would start up. It would not be about the bacterium in the water, but it would be about something else. Most likely what split them in the first place.

Robert got the same feeling, but he knew that if they ever were to be together again that they would have to be left alone to work it out...or kill each other. Which ever came first. He hoped they worked it out.

"Now," began Robert. "There are procedures to handle this kind of thing. One we are going to have to use." He pressed the com button to call the com officer on the bridge. "Lieutenant O'Niell, get me the Secretary General. With great urgency."

Within five minutes the UEO logo appeared on the vid screen in the wardroom. McGath then appeared on the screen. "Captain, er, _Captains_ Bridger. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"There is an ecological disaster, and two qualified scientists cannot agree on the solution," answered Robert.

Westphalen opened first, "The bacterium has already killed off everything in a fifty mile diameter area, and it could spread. We have come up with a way to neutralize it."

Right then Nathan Bridger cut in, "There is evidence that the area is recovering. If we jump the gun, you could do more damage. Let nature run its course."

McGath's gaze flicked from one scientist to the other. "I see. I will get back to you in two days with our decision."

The vid screen displayed the UEO logo and then went blank. "Two days," said Captain Bridger satisfied.

"More time for this to kill the ocean! Nathan, you really should know better!" snapped Westphalen.

"_I_ should know better? What about you? You discovered a cure in a week! How can you be so sure that your answer is any better?" he retorted.

Lucas and Robert inched towards the door. Crocker and Savannah followed and closed the door behind them. In the quiet of the corridor, Robert said, "Let's give them a little time to sort out their differences."

They nodded in agreement, and Crocker asked, "Hey Bobby, would be all right to see the bridge? See what changes is there?"

Robert thought a moment and said, "Sure."

Crocker headed for the bridge with Lucas right behind him. Savannah went back to the launch to wait. As Lucas followed Crocker, old memories surfaced. He had always remembered Bridger and Westphalen getting along. More than that, they were practically lovers. Then she never came back for the second tour. He wondered about that. "Chief..." began Lucas, and Crocker slowed his pace. "What happened between Kristin and the Captain... do you know anything about it?"

Crocker stopped and sighed. He wiped his brow. "Not a thing. All I know is that... well... they are both stubborn. I guess at one point or the other they both came up against a brick wall. I have no idea what though, and Nathan never talks about it."

Lucas nodded. The two people in his life who had been more parents than his own... and they ended up the same way. Splitsville. He wondered if it was anything to do with him. Probably. Why would it be anything different than before. The only difference was that neither of them put work before Lucas. But it hurt to see them not just argue, but in an outright fight. He walked back to the wardroom where he heard a slamming of the door, and he saw Westphalen stalk off in the direction of seadeck. He peeked in the tiny window to see if Captain Bridger was still in there.

He was, he was holding his head in his hands. Lucas tapped on the door and slipped in. Bridger looked up. If anything he looked like he was getting one hell of a headache. "Are you okay?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah. We fought until we both had a headache," a low humourless chuckle. "But neither of us made any headway on an agreement."

"Will you ever?" Lucas wasn't talking about the area, and he knew that Bridger wasn't either.

"I really don't know, Lucas. I really don't."

Lucas sat down beside him. "I was hoping that you might have."

"Same here. Sometimes I just don't understand, Lucas. I... as far as I know I never did anything wrong, but she pushed me away after awhile," the look on Nathan's face was agony. "Then she said she was leaving, and she couldn't still tell me why. Then I was on _seaQuest_. I thought she would be, and that I had a chance to work things out. But no... she had transferred herself off _seaQuest_... and my niece replaced her."

He then noticed the lack. "I knew someone seemed missing... where is Wendy, anyway? Her area is close to this too, I would have expected her to be here. If not to at least greet me when I got here," Bridger turned to Lucas who was chewing his bottom lip.

Lucas knew that Bridger was not going to be thrilled with the answer. He couldn't stand Hudson. "Uh..."

"Lucas, stop hedging."

"Uh, well, ah... she left _seaQuest_," answered Lucas after a time. "She had decided to live up world. Make a new start." If anything Bridger glare seemed to bore into him. "So did Captain Hudson after the _Viscount_ went down.... they, um, they kinda left together after she told him that she loved him."

The look on Bridger's face reminded Lucas of the first time he had met him. That same look of stunned incredulousness. "This is a joke, right? My niece Wendy Smith and that Oliver Hudson? Together?"

"No, I'm serious," answered Lucas and Bridger recovered, slightly.

At least that took his mind off of Westphalen.

* * *

February 3rd, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_  
wardroom

They met again, the same separation. The _Calypso_ (what Nathan had called the Delta IV) crewmembers separated from the _seaQuest_. McGath was on the vid screen, "We decided to go with Dr. Kristin Westphalen's findings."

The image disappeared and the three from the _Calypso_ looked at each other. "I'll make one more plea to your intelligence: Don't do this," said Bridger, and then he left.

Robert chased his father down and grabbed him by the arm, "Maybe... maybe you are wrong, Dad. Did you ever stop to think about that?"

Nathan looked at his son, and said quietly, "Yes, actually I have. But what if your team is wring as well. All I am asking is a step back to look at the research again. There is something wrong. I can feel it."

Robert dropped his hand and watched his father leave.

The torpedoes launched the next hour.

* * *

February 7th, 2033

"Hull breach," called Lonnie Henderson. "Deck 12, Section C. Closing it off."

"What the hell happened?" asked Ford. "Captain to the bridge."

Robert had been in the middle of a pleasant dream when the ship wide call interrupted it. He quickly got dressed in his uniform and headed to the bridge. Seeing Ford, he asked, "What happened?"

"We sprung a leak. No apparent cause," answered Henderson, as she left her station to investigate.

Lonnie was shaken. The ship was the most seaworthy vessels that she had ever been on. There was no reason for the ship to suddenly leak like a sieve. Grabbing her tool kit she went to investigate. Reaching the area, she nearly slipped in the water. She dried off the instrumentation and wiped her wet hands on her uniform. Finally she saw the problem. And then she was hit full in the face by a rush of water and swallowed about and half, and choked on the other half. Dagwood rushed to her side and helped her away from the rush of water. He shook his wet hands dry and asked, "Are you okay, Lieutenant?"

"Lonnie... jeez, I still can't get used to you calling me that."

Dagwood grinned and said, "Well, procedures say you head straight to medbay. Guess where you're going, Lonnie."

"Great."

They walked to medbay. Lonnie started to notice that she felt slightly lightheaded and alternately she was hot and cold. After she staggered halfway there, Dagwood caught her up in his arms and carried her. He too, began to notice the same thing. What the hell? he wondered as he leaned on the frame of the door to medbay. "Med...medical emergency..."

Dagwood felt himself slide down the frame and onto the floor. Westphalen was there and checking his vitals, but he could barely hear or understand her. Blackness closed in and that was all he knew.

Westphalen saw the fact that they were wet, and an instinct told her to wear the latex gloves and order a full quarantine. After the two were laid in beds, she continued to check their vitals and take a blood sample from each of them. A few hours later she was cursing her own stubbornness, "Westphalen to Bridger."

"Bridger," came his reply.

"Reinstate the no dive order. Our situation went from bad to worse."

* * *

February 8th, 2033

Westphalen sat with her heads in her hands. This was much worse than she could ever imagine. The bacterium had indeed mutated like Nathan said it would. It would now definitely spread and kill the ocean. If they left the area they would also spread it faster, the inert skin of the _seaQuest_ was not as inert as they thought it was and it too was infected with the agent. They could not leave and the UEO had called a full quarantine of the area.

She thanked whatever Gods there were that made Nathan leave when he realised that there was nothing he could do to sway their decision. He would take care of Cynthia and Michael seeing as none of them would ever leave.

And she mourned as well. Her pride not only killed the crew of _seaQuest_ and herself, but Lucas and Robert. Nathan would have to mourn his son all over again, and Lucas as well. A double blow. She hoped that he could forgive her someday. Maybe even understand where she was coming from.

Maybe even forgive other trangressions. Westphalen cried in earnest. She had left him, when all she wanted was to stay. Her fears of being hurt again led her to hurt someone else to had let someone in, and only to be slapped down again. Nathan didn't deserve that. He really didn't. But now it was too late to take back what she had done. And it was definitely too late to try and fix it.

_Oh, Nathan, forgive me. Forgive me for breaking your heart more than once. Forgive me for destroying your dreams and now your family. Forgive me for killing your friends and the ocean that gives you life_, she slid her head down on her desk and fell asleep.

Outside the quarantine zone, the crew of the _Calypso_ watched the news in shock. "They can't be serious..." breathed Crocker.

"And in today's news the world again mourns the loss of the _seaQuest_, only this time to a ship wide virus that wiped the entire crew out. No one knows the source of the virus and the UEO has declared a 50 mile area of the South Atlantic Ocean off limits. Next in the weather...."

"Shut this off, Gator," ordered Nathan Bridger quietly.

The view screen shut down. Crocker and Savannah, who were the only three on board at the moment, looked at the forlorn expression on Nathan's face. Just then he seemed to pitch forward on the deck and Crocker just barely managed to catch him before he hit the deck plating. "Oh god, you are forgiven...." Nathan regained his senses and looked up into the faces of Crocker and Savannah. "Take us into the quarantine zone, Gator. They're still alive."

* * *

PART TWO: SECOND CHANCES

* * *

February 9th, 2033

Lucas watched helplessly and more of the crew got sick as the skin gave way unexpectedly. Ford was practically beside himself watching over Lonnie. While he had thought no one was looking he had punctured a hole in the plastic quarantine tent to hold her hand and beg her to hold on. It had been a touching scene, repeated by Krieg about a half an hour after Ford left.

He shook his head. Man, Lonnie had better make up her mind, and fast, or they would kill each other over her. He worked feverishly to try and find an actual cure to the problem before the UEO would take things into its own hands.

Then they rushed Freddie, who was in convulsions, into med bay and his train of thought was shattered. "Freddie, no..." he said as Westphalen did the same thing that she had been doing to all the patients that was come into med bay.

"Lucas, back off and let me do my work," ordered Kristin in no uncertain tones.

He did, and waited until Kristin gave him the okay. Freddie mumbled in her sleep, incoherent. Lucas squeezed his eyes shut and begged whatever powers that be to spare her. A hand touched his shoulders in comfort. "Lucas, I never realised..." came the quiet voice of Robert Bridger.

"We were keeping it quiet to let ourselves get to know each other before letting other people in. Now..." his voice broke and he lowered his head to her bedside and cried in exhaustion. Captain Bridger's hand rubbed his shoulder, "I think I know how you feel... how my Dad felt..."

The man left and Lucas tried to get his emotions under control. No such luck. His emotions were running wild from lack of sleep. Westphalen came up to him, "Go to bed. You'll be of no help if you drop from exhaustion."

Knowing her to be right he went to his quarters. He opened the door and was glad that Tony was not there. He stepped in and closed the door and leaned against it. Juliana was lost to him, but at least she was alive and happy. She was married, and had a child. He could at least still talk to her and Wolfman, who had married her. He couldn't think of him as Nick yet. The second girlfriend he thought he had only wanted him for the _seaQuest_, and was in prison. Freddie was his last chance, and she was different than even Juliana.

Oh, he could admit that Juliana was not his type. She was nice and a great friend but that was all she was. The other was hormones.

But Fredericks, or Jessica Jean Fredericks, as he had learned was his. She had to be the one that was meant for him. All he could think about was her. Even when Juliana and he had almost gone all the way, the reason they didn't was because it was simply not meant to be. When he had closed his eyes at night and thought about the woman he would possibly marry it had never been Juliana, or the other one. That match was always in the mists.

But as soon as he had laid eyes on Freddie he had known. The electric feeling that had been absent with the other two was palpable with Freddie. He laid down in his bed and was unaware of when sleep hit him.

He awoke a few hours later with an idea formed. Bridger. Nathan Bridger. He had been right, and maybe he could help them out in trying to find a cure. He sat up and tried the frequency. Nothing.

Lucas fairly ran to the launch bay. "Wolenczak to Bridger..."

Robert answered, "Yes?"

"I need a Speeder shuttle. One that can go fast and deep without worrying about popping a leak," said Lucas. "Can you clear that for me? I think I have the answer."

"Clearance granted."

"Thank you Captain."

Lucas sat in the pilots chair of the Speeder and sealed it off. Leaving the _seaQuest_ he tried the _Calypso_ and was surprised to find Savannah. "I need to speak with Captain Bridger. It's important."

She shook her head, "He isn't here. Lucas... he went to that trench in the minisub. He said he would be back in an hour but its been at least five. I've tried getting him..."

"Okay, I'm on it."

Lucas piloted the Speeder into the trench. The minisub wouldn't be able to go very deep before it would begin to leak and then it would crush. As the Speeder went deeper, and still no minisub, Lucas began to truly worry. Soon it was past where the minisub would leak, and still no Bridger. The Speeder went deeper and right before crush depth he spotted it on a ledge. His heart leapt to his throat. The sub was dead in the water.

Lucas piloted the Speeder and then sealed the hatches to one another so he could board the minisub. He put on the quarantine suit. He didn't know what he would find in there, and Bridger wasn't answering his calls. He could even be dead.

Lucas boarded the minisub and ran as quickly as he could through the knee deep water. He could feel the chill through the suit, and he knew that even if there wasn't a nasty bug in the water, the cold would have made Bridger hypothermic by now. As it was, when Lucas found him in the pilot's seat, still strapped in, he was unconscious. "Captain..." Lucas shook his shoulder.

He seemed to take a really long time to awaken, "Lu... Lucas... am I dreaming...?"

"Yeah, what possessed you to go this deep?"

Bridger pointed to the gym bag to his left and Lucas retrieved it, and saw the vials. "Algae. I found it on this ledge. It must have a natural immunity... or its the cause of the problem. Either way..."

"It's the cure!" exclaimed Lucas.

Bridger nodded, "Yeah, so it would appear. Can we get out of here? I'm freezing."

Lucas nodded and took the vials into the Speeder and secured them. He came back to find Bridger's head lolling, "Hey, stay with me. I can't carry you."

"Huh," he seemed to giggle as if that was joke and Lucas was aware that he was beginning to get delirious.

He unstrapped Nathan and helped him to his rather shaky feet. Lucas let Bridger lean on him with one arm over his shoulder. Lucas half dragged him into the Speeder and into the cockpit. Strapping him in Lucas checked his temperature. He was shooting up into the 102 range. Not good.

He sealed the Speeder and let the minisub slide off the edge and into the depths below. With one eye on Bridger he began the trek back to _seaQuest_. Halfway there Bridger seemed to just go limp in the chair. A thin slice of fear struck Lucas. _Oh my God, I wasn't fast enough. He just died on me_! instantly ran through his mind.

A moment later he could see the laboured breaths Nathan was drawing. He was really ill, and possibly getting worse. Lucas hoped that there wasn't a case of pneumonia to add to it. That would kill him with the shape he was in right now. Stopping the Speeder and checked his pulse and was relieved to see that Nathan still lived, but his temperature was going through the roof and he definitely had a rattle when he breathed. Lucas ran to the back of the sub and grabbed the first aid kit and a blanket. He wrapped the captain in the blanket after taking off the worst layers to ward off any further chills. Lucas put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and turned on the unit to supply him with the oxygen. Bridger appeared to breathe easier. He took out the thermometer and took his temperature.

Lucas nearly stopped breathing at what he saw. "Shit."

Nathan's temperature had soared to 104 degrees. Lucas wrapped the blanket even tighter around him, and read the first aid book. He had taken first aid, but this was getting beyond him. Reading the book, Lucas ripped off the blanket. That was what he had been doing wrong. Searching for something to bring down his temperature, Lucas spotted the rubbing alcohol. There was a good litre and he doused Bridger in it.

Lucas was stumped after that. He sat in the pilots seat and pushed the Speeder to full speed. Soon the _seaQuest_ was looming in his view screen. "_seaQuest_, this is Wolenczak. I found Captain Nathan Bridger," oh for the day that he never had to specify! "Tell Dr. Westphalen to have an emergency medical team standing by. He's bad, really bad. Temperature of 104 and not coherent, and unconscious at the moment."

Two seconds later, "Lucas, this is Westphalen. When you last took his vitals how was he doing?"

"Breathing was laboured, rattle in the lungs. Temperature soared from 102 to 104. He was coherent enough to tell he found the cure, and then he fell unconscious soon after becoming extremely delirious. I have him on oxygen right now, and I doused him with rubbing alcohol," he answered as he delicately docked inside the launch bay. "Docking now. Opening hatch. I'm in."

Immediately Westphalen was in the Speeder and checking over Captain Bridger. A stretcher was brought and he was carefully transferred from the copilots seat to the stretcher. Westphalen continued to check him over, and took his vitals again, "His blood pressure is low, and this fever is way too high for my liking. Get him to med bay."

Lucas followed her, carefully cradling the vials that held the samples of the algae. Bridger was swiftly taken to medbay and transferred to a bed that had been outfitted with a cooling blanket. Westphalen stripped the wet clothing off of Nathan and then dressed him in the white linen bedclothes. The whites were light and loosely fitted on Nathan, and Lucas knew that they were extremely comfortable. Hospital clothes had come a long way in twenty years. No more were the silly gowns that tied up in the back and always seemed to be open used. In their place was linen tunics that had wide necks and slipped over the head to fasten at the sides with flattened velcro with pants, if wanted, that were loose and comfortable.

Once dressed in the dry whites, Westphalen put a cotton sheet on him. He never even stirred. "Start an IV," she ordered an assistant as she injected him with something. "We need to get the fever down."

She took his temperature, and Lucas was relieved to see a small smile light her face, "The good news is that his temperature is down to 102. That's still high for my liking, but its manageable."

The assistant started the IV and Westphalen brought out some ominous looking equipment. "Lucas, I would suggest you standing out in the hall. I'll let you know when you can come in."

Lucas went out in the hall and leaned against the bulkhead. He saw Robert practically running down the passageway to the med bay door. Before the captain could barge in the med bay, Lucas caught his arm. Robert stared at Lucas, but Lucas told him, "The Doctor told me to stay out here until she called me in. I have a feeling you'll get the same answer."

"How is he?" asked Robert. "I heard from Tim what his condition was like on the Speeder."

"We managed to bring his temp down to 102, but she still doesn't like how high that is. He's delirious and doubtful he even knows where he is. In fact, he was unconscious when we brought him in. He never even stirred while they were working on him," said Lucas. "And he's having a really hard time breathing."

"No one else in there is..."

"Yeah, but they weren't knee deep in freezing cold water for at least four hours," Lucas sighed. "Dr. Westphalen suspects a case of pneumonia to complicate matters."

Robert leaned on the opposite bulkhead, "Jesus..."

The two of them waited out there for half an hour and Ben also came down the passageway out of breath. They looked at him and he said, "He may remember me only from the first tour... and I was a true pain in his ass... but I think he was like a father to me then. If he hadn't, when I found that glowing shit, he would have trucked me off to be court martialed. Any other captain would have. But he didn't. He gave me one Hell of an earful, though, and I had to clean out everywhere contaminated by myself."

Robert smiled, "Yeah, that certainly sounds like your were. I made a mess of the garage one weekend. On my March break I had to reorganise it."

The three sat on the deck plating and waited, remembering, and telling stories of the man inside fighting for his life. Finally Westphalen came out with a wearied pose. They all stood as fast and at the same time, but Robert asked first, "How is he?"

"His temp is down to 100, and unfortunately that is as far as we can get it. He's severely dehydrated and we are taking care of that now. He's on oxygen due to the fact that he has quite a bit of fluid in one lung," she took a breath. "And that is only from the complication of having a severe case of pneumonia. To add to all of this, he's like the others. But before he succumbed he brought us a bit of hope..." she brought out the vials. "This algae has a natural resistance to the bacterium in the water. I've had it confirmed. He found us our cure."

Robert looked at the vial in her hands and let out a sigh of relief. "How soon can you have that ready?"

"Two, three days barring any unseen complications. Thankfully, because we grounded the Spectre wing, I have a full compliment of science crew," then she smiled wanly. "I know what else you want to know, Captain. You can see him, but he isn't awake. He won't be able to hear you and he won't know you're there."

The three of them entered the med bay and saw him on the central bed. He was so pale that they stopped in shock. Robert walked to his side and took the fragile looking hand. With is other hand he smoothed his father's hair. It had never been out of place in public and someone had given him the dignity of a wash and combing. But still there were errant strands. "Dad, I know what the Doctor and many others don't," he said soft enough that the others couldn't hear. "But I've noticed that they guess, but they don't know."

With that Robert stopped speaking and tried to reach his father's mind.

It was strange, the mists seemed to burn even as they cooled. Is this what my father is feeling? he wondered. Soon he saw a shape in the distance and he moved to it. It was his father. Nathan looked up at him and said, "Every so often I heard someone speaking to me. But it seemed to far off and I couldn't make out the words. Go back, before you end up the same way as me."

"I won't, Dad," reassured Robert. "You're only dreaming. Wendy taught me how to use our mutual gift and we're here with you."

Nathan turned, a mischievous glint in eyes, "Does your crew know you're psychic like us?"

"They know I am, and they knew Wendy was, but they don't exactly know if you are," Robert grinned then hugged his father, lending him some of his strength. "Hang on Dad, Dr. Westphalen confirmed you found the cure."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of dying in a drug induced haze. My intentions are to go out standing."

Robert opened his eyes to look around med bay and found Ben and Lucas looking at him, "Well?"

He grinned, "He has no intention of going out in a drug induced haze, so stop worrying. His words."

The two smiled and looked at him slyly, and Lucas asked, "He's as psychic as you and Wendy are, isn't he?"

"You betcha," confirmed Robert. "If anything more than me. Just not trained. That's why he prefers subs to regular ships. The water acts as a buffer to the rest of the world. That's why the island, more than anything else. The only places of true peace and quiet."

Over the course of three days one of the three sat by his bedside now that they knew that Bridger, if he couldn't hear them physically, could sense their presences and was borrowing some of their strength to keep fighting. In the afternoon on the third day a truly tired Westphalen came in and added a pill to Bridger's IV. The pill dissolved and was soon in the IV drip. Lucas watched as she hovered over the bed, watching for any change in his vitals.

A smile lit her face, and she began to put the green pills, one in each IV, in the crew members saline solutions. "Come on, Lucas, you have work to do. We have to set up a few torpedoes to spread the antigen."

* * *

February 14th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_  
med bay

Kristin Westphalen looked down on the sleeping face of Nathan Bridger. It had been so close, but now that the bacterium was eradicated, he was able to fight the pneumonia better. His fever had broken, and he was asleep. She patted his arm, the one that didn't have the IV, and walked over to her office to fill out her reports for the past while.

She at least had her office back as everyone else had been released and given a clean bill of health, well, almost. All those who ended up here were on medical leave for the next few days, and then only light duty for a few days after to let themselves recover.

Right now Nathan was the only patient. It was then she actually truly noticed what day it was. Valentine's Day. She nearly cried and as if on cue she heard his voice, "Kris?"

She calmed her voice, "Yes, Nathan?"

"I'm sorry."

Whatever response she could have had died in her throat, but his soft, tired, voice continued, "I'm sorry for being such a stubborn jerk. It was a stupid argument."

Kristin walked over to his bed and sat on the side of it where his dark eyes looked up at her and she said, "Yes, it was. I should be the one who's sorry."

He sighed and seemed to relax a bit, "How about we call it even and both be sorry?"

Kristin touched his cheek, noticing that the exertion of just talking was exhausting him again, and he was falling back to sleep. "Let's," she leaned down and kissed his cheek as he closed his eyes and was asleep. "I missed you so much when you and the _seaQuest_ disappeared, and I never gave up hope that you would come back to me. I regretted that day... and even if you feel sorry, I know it was my fault. We are the same. Our work is important to us. I should have been more understanding when you told me that you were working those extra hours. And you were right that the _seaQuest_ was what kept the peace. Right after it disappeared the UEO lost half its strength. Its coming back was a miracle we needed."

Lucas heard every word. He had been coming to see Nathan and had hung back when he saw that Kristin was talking to him. Not arguing or screaming at each other, but talking. He smiled then and whispered so that neither of them heard him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Doc."

* * *


	8. Silence and Shame

**CHAPTER SIX:_  
SILENCE AND SHAME_**

_

* * *

_PART ONE: SPINNING BACKWARDS

* * *

February 25th, 2033  
Mid Pacific, near Hawaii_  
seaQuest DSV_  
seadeck

"Don't over exert yourself so much!" exclaimed Kristin Westphalen. "I just released you and already you're going for a swim. You'll wind up in med bay again. You should be in bed, resting."

"I was in bed, and I was resting," answered Nathan Bridger, as he slid into the warm water in the moon pool.

Darwin chattered excitedly, swimming around him in circles, almost as if trying to push him back out of the water. He probably was. He saw Kristin walk over to the com unit on the wall and punch the open button. "Bridge," came Tim O'Niell's voice.

"Can you get me Captain Bridger please?" came her exasperated voice.

Tim sat there for a second as he thought about what she asked. "Which one?"

"Robert."

Tim typed in the frequency number of Robert Bridger, "Sir, Doctor Westphalen want to speak to you. She sounds stressed."

"Thank you, Mr. O'Niell," came the younger Captain Bridger's voice.

Robert Bridger leaned back in his chair and put down the pen, picked up his PAL and answered her, "Yes, Doctor?"

"Could you please come to the seadeck and talk some sense into your father?"

Robert sighed, "I don't see how I'll be able to, but I'll come anyway."

Robert left his quarters and walked to the seadeck, wondering why she could possibly want him. When he got close enough to hear the argument he suddenly grinned. He stepped into the chaos that was ensuing on seadeck. What he saw, if he didn't have the necessary self control of a captain, would have caused him to laugh aloud. His father was nonchalantly checking his dive equipment and trying to placate Dr. Westphalen. Westphalen was practically beside herself trying to prevent him from going, so was Darwin who was bodily trying to throw Nathan from the moon pool.

It was nice to see them getting along. When his father first came on board they had nearly killed each other. From what he had learned had it made sense. Sometime ago Nathan and Kristin were an item, and looked like she had nearly been his stepmother, not just his mother and law. But when the next tour had begun no one saw her again. His father wouldn't speak of her and Lucas was as tight lipped. It was as if Kristin Westphalen had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Knowing her, and his father, it had been an argument. A dumb one. One that, finally, a few weeks ago when many of them had thought Nathan Bridger was on his deathbed, the two had talked it over. Now they seemed to be, well, back to whatever normal was for them....

"Dad, as much as I know how you feel, I must agree with the Doctor," he said, when Nathan had noticed his presence.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Nathan. "I've been cooped up for entirely too long. And the water is warm here."

"Yes, but you could catch a chill," responded Westphalen. "Right now catching a chill could kill you. Look, even Darwin doesn't want you to go."

Nathan put up one hand that signalled defeat and got out of the moon pool. Westphalen wrapped a thick blanket around him. His father seemed to develop an exasperated air. She ignored it and led him away. Robert turned to Darwin, "Are they always like that?"

The answering chitter was undoubtably affirmative.

* * *

A few hours later Robert was on the bridge for his shift. His father was still on board, and while everyone had accepted that Robert was in command, it seemed to cause a near scandalised stir every time he stepped on the bridge. His crew was up to something. He could sense it, but they were keeping a tight dampener on what.

He had no doubt in his mind that they were loyal, and mutiny was far from their minds. That much he could know definitely. He sighed, and resigned himself to finding out when they decided to spring their little surprise. Nonchalantly he scanned the bridge. One thought seemed to be a mantra in Ford's mind. _Boy, is he going to be surprised. Boy, is he going to love it.... I can't wait to see the captain's face_....

Knowing that Ford meant him, he was doubly curious but tamped down on the temptation to deeper scan the man. He would find out when they sprung it on him. At least that explained the high level of excitement. "Good day sir," said Ford when he saw the captain. "Did you sleep well?"

"Other than my Dad decided to go for an early morning swim and Westphalen, Darwin and I had to dissuade him, yes."

Ford laughed, "I have to admit that he did make life interesting... he is so full of life. Not what I expected at all."

_You and everyone else_, thought Robert. _Trust me on that one, I couldn't believe the change_. "Hmm, I've heard people tell me that many times."

"Out of all of us, only Krieg seemed to expect it."

"If you remember, Krieg knew me since the academy, so I told him about my Dad," Robert was wondering where this was leading, and he could tell that it had something to do with his surprise.

Just then, Commander Ford seemed to jump topics, "You know, Dr. Westphalen has been telling me that being the new Chief Medical Officer and the Chief Science Officer since Dr. Smith left is quite a bit of workload..."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she wondering if she could appoint a new Chief Science Officer," so this was where this was leading.

"Who was she thinking of?" Robert knew that this was part of the surprise.

"Well, she isn't sure if he'd take the job... That would be where you would come in. He is highly qualified and even served on the ship for a few tours," Ford leaned on the moon pool coping on the bridge. "But he is also retired. But she is sure that you could talk him out of retirement."

"Okay, I'll bite, Commander. Who does she want and what, and where, do I have to go to find him?"

The grin on Ford's face widened, and Robert knew that the trap had been sprung. "Oh, that's just it. He happens to be on the ship... she wants Nathan Bridger to be the new Chief of Science," before Robert could respond, Ford was already into the next sentence. "You have to admit, he is the perfect choice. He is highly qualified, knows the ship and crew, knows Westphalen and they can work together. So?"

Robert leaned back on his command chair. It was unbelievable really. Having two Bridgers on the _seaQuest_ would amount to chaos. And Ford was right. Westphalen could never talk him into it, only Robert could. His father would see it as stepping on his toes and would refuse anyone... but if Robert asked him he would see it as an opportunity to work as a scientist.

He knew his Dad would leap at it. "I'll do it."

* * *

Finding his father wasn't difficult after his shift was up. He already knew that he would be asleep. He knocked on the door and walked in. Nathan Bridger sat up on the bed and half heartedly wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Yes?" he asked, still raspy from sleep and the pneumonia he had just recovered from.

"I have an offer for you, and listen until I'm finished before you jump in, okay?" Robert took a breath and paced a little bit, as he bemusedly realised that his father did the same thing when agitated. "Dr. Westphalen cannot handle both the positions of CSO and CMO. Nor should she. It's too much of a workload. It has come to my attention who she recommended to replace her as CSO."

"Who?"

"You, Dad. And I agree," before his father could raise an objection, which he was, Robert continued. "Here is why. How many degrees do you have? One Doctorate in Marine Geology and a Masters in Marine Geo-Physics. Those are the sciences. In engineering, which is your first love, you hold a Doctorate in Submarine Technology, as well as a host of minors that you have chased to undergraduate degrees completion. So, Dr. Bridger, in grand total you have two Doctorates, a Masters and a skew of others for a total of eight degrees in a scattering of subjects. Who else is as qualified as you to take the position? No one, except Lucas Wolenczak, but he just recently gained one Doctorate. You have the experience and the education."

"What about how the crew views me? Don't you think that it could cause a little bit of confusion?"

"Not to worry, they consider Captain Nathan Hale Bridger retired. They came up with the idea of hiring Dr. Nathan Bridger. Trust me on this one, I would hate to tell them that you refused to work with them," Robert grinned. "I'm their captain. They accepted me as such."

"Dr. Bridger, CSO of _seaQuest DSV_..." his father leaned back and thought about it for a minute. "And you're positive I'm not stepping on your toes?"

"Yes, Dad. Quite sure. And just so you know, I'm looking forward to working with you again," affirmed Robert.

"I'll have to think about it. But I'll let you know before she lets me leave her sight."

"Sir," cut in Tim O'Niell's voice. "There is a distress call."

"On my way," Robert turned back to Nathan. "Don't think about it too long."

* * *

He walked on the bridge and Ben greeted him with the particulars, "Tim heard it just before he went off shift. He said it was Mandarin Chinese, and this is what it translates out to."

Robert read it and felt as if someone punched him in the stomach.

* * *

_The transaction is null and void due to dishonest representation. Rho is either given back to us for an honest business dealing or we shall seek a replacement_.

Ben asked, noting his friend's sudden paleness. "What is Rho, Bobby?"

"Not what, who. Call an emergency senior staff meeting, and make sure my father is there."

* * *

A scant ten minutes later the senior staff was assembled. Robert seemed to be far off as he concentrated on his steepled fingers as they lay on the paper that contained the message.

In truth, he was.

He was remembering his life as a non-person, a slave. Most of it was unpleasant. What saved him in the end was the fact that the slavers did not know or care who they had, so he had been able to buy his freedom after awhile. Now they did know who he was. He looked up at his crew, and his father. "What I tell you does not leave this room," he began. "It's why my Dad thought I was dead. In a sense, I was. When my ship went down I had two choices. Sacrifice myself to save another, or save myself and let the other person die. We know the answer. The other person was Marilyn Stark. So she could live I essentially killed myself. But that it only the beginning for all of us. I was trapped, and when I came to I was on the deck of a ship. It was no military vessel. The military was finished with the area, now scavengers were coming down to see what they could get to sell on the black-market. They got more than they thought they would."

Robert looked around, some looked horrified, mostly those who served under Stark at Livingston Trench. A few others looked shocked, but kept it under control. "They were slavers also. Those who had survived on either side were taken and sold in the Middle East. I was one of them. Our identities, whatever they were, were replaced. I was named Adu in the Middle East and then I was traded for a young oriental woman. In Northern China I was renamed Rho."

Tim sat back, "You? You're Rho?"

"Yes," Robert passed around the paper. "I won't recount the inhumanities that I suffered. Suffice it to say that because the only name I had was Rho no one knew who I truly was. The skills I was bought for I didn't have, so I was worthless and needed to be trained. At least after a period we were allowed to take on extra and hazardous work in order to try and buy ourselves freedom. It took me a long time... after _seaQuest_ disappeared... to buy myself out of there and contact Ben to get back to the States."

Ben asked, "What do they mean Dishonest Representation?"

"If they knew I was Robert Eric Bridger, the son of Nathan Bridger, who at that time was the captain of the _seaQuest_, I would have never been able to buy myself out of slavery. To add to that I have no doubt that they would have tried to trade me for my father," answered Robert. "You see, my 'Master' at that time fancied himself a warrior. He wanted a fleet. My father would have been more valuable, despite that he was older, than me. Or they would have tried to capture him and threaten me to make him do what they wanted."

His father had gone so pale that Westphalen was hovering over him. It wasn't over the fact that they wanted him. It was rage over what had been done to his son. Robert could recognize what rage looked like in his father. A long time ago he had seen it, and his father was falling to it again. The crew was looking at each other. Shan stood up and said, "Then we must protect you and your father at all costs."

"I have a grandson," said Nathan quietly, but everyone was silent enough to hear him. "And there is Robert's wife, Cynthia. They are in danger and could be used as leverage."

Shan nodded, "Then we retrieve them and bring them to _seaQuest_. Our security is tight enough here."

Robert nodded and said, "Good idea, Chief. Do it."

Shan saluted and left, and Ortiz laid a supporting hand on his shoulder, "Slavery is the bane of existence. I have seen it as well."

People began to go their way, but Westphalen and Nathan Bridger remained behind. Nathan looked at the bowed head of his son and could only imagine what could be running through his head right now. His son had his own brick wall in more ways than one. Nathan sat down beside him, and looked at Westphalen. She didn't need to be psychic to know that he wanted to speak to Robert alone. She stepped outside and closed the door, but remained close. She noticed that a disturbed Commander Ford was there too. "I knew that he must have had some reason for not talking to his father, but I never expected _that_," came a quiet voice, and they turned to regard Lonnie.

Ford put his arm around her, "I can't imagine... I didn't think slavery existed. But now I know how naive that was. But we won't let it happen to anyone else. Lieutenant Shan is going to get his family so this monster can't get his hands on them. And we will not let anyone take the Captain from us. Not like that."

In the ward room a similar conversation was going on between a father and son. Nathan leaned onto the table and asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What was I to say?" asked the pained Robert, he was reliving his torture. "I don't want to tell you the rest of it. Not yet. I'm not ready to talk about it."

* * *

PART TWO: Now

* * *

She sat up in bed as the pain of a whip struck her back. It took a long time for her breathing to slow back to normal. No dream could have done that and she knew that it was because she was feeling what someone else was feeling. Then she heard the noise. She leaned over to the muscular form sleeping beside her and shook his shoulder.

He awoke and looked in her fearful eyes, one slender finger across her lips telling him to be silent. The other hand was cupped behind her ear. He listened intently and his eyes flew wide open, now completely awake. He got up out of the bed and pulled on his jogging pants and top. He took a few pillows and made it to look like he was still sleeping in the bed and signed, _Lie down and hug the pillows like you hug me every night. Pretend you are asleep still._

A nod from her indicated that she understood and she lay down and pretended that she was asleep and the pillows was him. He hid in the closet and grasped the aluminum baseball bat that he kept there to use as a weapon. A trap for a trap was how he had been trained. For a short moment he allowed himself to see the beauty of the slender and lithe woman. His Goddess that pulled him from the very jaws of death my proclaiming her love for him.

While he thought about it he realised that his own love had been there the whole time he had ever known her. He took a breath and held it as the three men came into the room. He gripped the baseball bat even tighter and prepared to jump them. They were getting very close to the bed and he saw the flash of a syringe. At least he knew that they intended to kidnap, not kill. While one made a move to sedate his soon to be wife, the other took out a gun and aimed it where his head should be. Okay, so they wanted her alive but he didn't really matter. Two guns and a syringe. He could handle that.

The one with the syringe walked around the bed to sedate her, and to do so had to walk right in front of the closet where he was hiding_. Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly_, he mentally monologued. _One more step and I guarantee you'll have a headache tomorrow._

Needle boy moved into the right place and he swung the bat before he could sedate her.

A gun went off and the pillow exploded.

In that confusion, a mental push sent the guns flying away. The one with the needle was out cold. The man in the jogging suit jumped over the bed and to the other side where the two men were trying to get to their guns. One made it and turned to shoot while the other now had a broken arm.

He heard the gun go off and Wendy screamed his name. A searing pain tore into Hudson's arm and he dropped the bat. Another shot tore into his upper left chest and that was all he knew.

Oliver Hudson regained consciousness in degrees. He was face down in plush teal pile. Well, it had formally been teal. Now it was dark red. He pushed himself up and noticed that Wendy was gone. Cursing, he pulled himself over to the bedside phone and dialled 911 and collapsed again.

* * *

February 27th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_

Robert and Nathan Bridger sat heavily in the chairs in wardroom. Admiral Lexington Fisher Smith looked haggard and tired. "That is all we know until Captain Hudson regains consciousness."

"You don't know anything?" Nathan demanded. "Lex, we'll do all we can."

"I know, Nate. Can you somehow come and see him? I think if family was here..."

Robert and Nathan looked at each other and then the screen. "Family?" asked Robert. "He isn't family yet, is he?"

"No, but they were about to announce their engagement. And for all intents and purposes they were already together," she took a breath and leaned back in her own chair. "Guys, he had really mellowed since she came into his life. And she helped through the trauma of Mariana Base. He was just getting to the point where he could be in command again. He was recovering! Now this...this is going to destroy him worse than anything."

Robert nodded and said, "I assume you are giving us the required shore leave?"

"Yes, its all been taken care of."

The link severed and he turned to his father, "Wendy... they took Wendy. Dammit, I never even thought about her."

A haunted look met his gaze, "Neither did I."

For awhile the two sat silently and then Robert turned to his father and said, "It's a cunning way to get us all on land, you know. Take the cousin and shoot her boyfriend. When the family rallies take them all in one fell swoop. And we'll be off the _seaQuest_."

Nathan responded, "I had that exact same idea. It was entirely too much of a coincidence."

"You think Aunt Lex is in on it?"

Shaking his in negation, "No."

Robert leaned back in his chair, "Entirely too much of a coincidence."

After awhile Robert stood and looked at the clock. "I have to be on the bridge in a half hour, and I'd rather tell the crew sooner than later," catching his father's puzzled glance. "Not everything. Just that Wendy is gone and Oliver is gravely injured... again."

Robert left the wardroom and Nathan sat there for awhile longer. His thoughts kept going round and round. It was bad enough that his son had been a POW, but that he had been sold into slavery. That was enough to make his skin crawl. Now they had Wendy. Thinking of her opened a whole other can of worms.

When they realised that she was psychic the whole family line could be threatened. Not one of them would be safe, even Nathan for how old he was getting. Nathan didn't fool himself. He knew exactly why a Non-Aligned Power would want him. He was the Nathan Bridger, designer of the _seaQuest_. Military captain and so-called hero with enough security clearance that only Admirals or higher ever had. To add that he was psychic would only be icing on the cake.

And then he was a extremely educated man. Oh, he knew just how valuable he was. It was the same reason that he could sense Alexander Bourne's fear of him. He would do anything to get his hands on Nathan, even if it was to make sure that the UEO didn't have him. The NAP would sell him to Bourne without a second thought and no one would ever see him again. That thought sent chills up his spine. He knew Bourne would never kill him.

Bourne would torture and try to brainwash him, which would result in Bridger becoming nothing more than a vegetable, but not kill him.

And that was just Nathan Bridger.

Wendy was a trained psychic. Trained meant she knew how to use her gift to the maximum of its ability. She also was a UEO scientist, medical doctor, and had her own high security clearance. Not to mention that she could be used against an Admiral who was also her mother.

Then there was Robert who had been there, and was well on his way of following in his father's footsteps more than he cared to imagine or admit. Michael was, right now, only a likely pawn to get to the both of them. Cynthia was, oh god, Nathan put his face in his hands. His family was just plain targets for whomever wanted to hurt the UEO. None of them were just plain average citizens. They were all valued members of the UEO.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Nathan rubbed his face. "Yeah?"

It was Ben Krieg, "Shan is back, and he brought Michael and Cindy. Robert told me to tell you that they're safe. Mike's asking for you."

"Where are they?"

"Sea deck. Michael is playing with Darwin."

"Thank you, Ben," dismissed Bridger, but Ben didn't move. "Yes, Ben?"

"Are you all right?" Ben stepped one step further in.

"Just worried, but one less worry has been lifted," Bridger looked up and Ben nodded.

"Yeah, Bobby told us about Wendy and Captain Hudson," Ben took a breath. "I can see why it would worrying the both of you. But she's a tough nut too, she'll either get herself out or will be there waiting."

Nathan smiled at Ben's attempt to make him feel better, "Anyone ask you who are you and what have you done with the real Ben Krieg?"

That same Cheshire cat grin lit up Ben's face, "Oh, I'm him. He grew up."

With that he left Bridger alone in the wardroom.

* * *

March 1st 2033  
San Francisco

Nathan Bridger walked beside his son Robert Bridger as they walked to the ICU in the San Francisco hospital. Admiral Lexington Fisher Smith, Wendy Smith's mother, stood as she saw them walking towards her. She greeted Nathan first by hugging him, and then she kissed Robert's cheek. She almost seemed to draw strength from their contact. "I'm so glad you could come," she said.

"How is he, Aunt Lex?" asked Robert.

Lex shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I have to admit that Oliver is, well, Oliver. At least he appears to be recovering physically. He's extremely angry when I explained it to him, but not at us, or you. He has been asking for you, though, Robert."

Robert nodded and stepped into the room while Lex and his father remained outside. Lex then turned to Nathan once Robert was out of earshot. "Nathan, be honest. What do you think are the chances that we'll be able to get Wendy back?"

Nathan thought a moment. "I'm not the one to ask," he started. "From what I've been told, Lex, not good." She sat down heavily and put her head in her hands. Aware that she was near tears, he said, "But must not give up hope. The minute we do is the minute we will most definitely never see her again."

In the room Robert sat beside the bed. For the second time in less than as many months, Oliver Hudson lay in a hospital bed. Right now he was sleeping and Robert didn't wake him. A few moments later though Hudson's eyes opened a crack, "Your father here too?"

"He's out in the hall, consoling your future mother in law."

Hudson made a motion to shift his position. "Damn these beds, no matter how you lay in them they are still uncomfortable," he sighed and was silent again for so long that Robert thought he might have fallen asleep. "Wendy... I couldn't protect her."

"They had the guns, man, and you didn't. You took one of them out. We found him and he's being interrogated," answered Robert. "Listen. I know who did it. I know why. I afraid they took her to get to me." He relayed the message Tim had received. "If anything it's my fault."

Oliver shook his head, "No. It's their fault. And once I'm out of this bed I'm going to make every single one of them pay for what they are doing to my family..."

"Don't jump the gun, Oliver."

"S'okay," he laughed, and then promptly groaned from the pain that caused. "But... I think I better leave that up to you..."

Then he did fall asleep, and Robert patted his uninjured shoulder. "Yeah, I think you'd better."

He got up and walked back out to the hallway where his Dad was trying to console his Aunt. Nathan was holding her as she cried. Robert had never seen Lex cry ever. It was sobering. He looked up, "Well?"

"He's asleep again. He was awake for maybe ten minutes," said Robert.

"How is he doing?"

"Well, as she said. Angry at them for taking Wendy and making a wreck of all our lives," Robert sat down on the other side of Lex and she regained her composure.

"Whatever you need," she said. "It's yours. Take these bastards out!"

Nathan looked at his son and back to his sister in law, "Is that an order, Admiral?"

"Yes," she hissed.

A steely gaze, one from twenty years ago, seemed to light in Nathan's eyes, "Robert came to me with a proposition. Evidently Dr. Westphalen is a little overwhelmed in her work as both CSO and CMO. They offered me the CSO position on _seaQuest_. As you well know that would put two Bridgers on the flagship."

Lex looked up at him, "Did you take it?"

"No, I'd figured I'd be..."

"Why the Hell not, Nathan?" she demanded. "Do you know what you could do there as a the CSO? You'd be the head of R&D. I don't think I have to impress on you what that means to the UEO."

Bridger sat back and thought about it, "I could design more. I would be obligated to."

"Exactly my point. And the security on _seaQuest_ is tighter than any drafting lab we could throw you in," Lex added. "It is the safest place we could put one of most valuable scientists. If I were you Nathan, I would take that in a second."

The three talked for an hour more and then Lex checked in on Hudson. Since he was still asleep she left. Shortly after Robert asked, "Have you come to a decision?"

For a minute his father did not answer, "Who would make sure Cindy and Michael were protected? Not that Cynthia Westphalen can't take care of herself, she's like her mother in that respect, but there is also Michael to think about. You asked me to take care of them too, remember?"

"I did, but Crocker said he would, and Savannah," pointed out Robert. "And the day Manilow Crocker can't protect them is the day he's six feet under. You know that as well as I do. Do you really think Gator would let anything happen to them? On that, Savannah, for as much as she says she's a scientist, I know for a fact that she has been trained very well. They have the very best guardians you can get, and what's more those guardians actually give a damn. They are not just a pay cheque. They can't be bought by a better offer."

Nathan thought about it for a moment more and said, "You're right. I'm also seventy one years old, Robert. I don't belong on a sub anymore."

"That's bull shit and you know it, Nathan Bridger," came a weary voice from within the room.

The two walked into the ICU to see that Oliver Hudson was a little more awake than he had been a few hours ago. "If I was your age and was being given the second chance to be on a sub you know what my answer would be!" Hudson pointed his finger at Nathan.

"Yes, but you're not my Dad's age. Now stop yelling or the doctors will kick us out," said Robert.

Nathan took the only chair in the room and sat down, "I would ask how you're feeling, but I think I know your answer."

"Oh God, not you too," groaned Oliver. "Is your entire family psychic?"

* * *

His father came back to the _seaQuest_ with him and Robert walked with him to the seadeck. Michael came running over to them the minute he saw them, "Dad! Grampa!"

Nathan scooped him up and hugged him, "Have you been swimming? You're all wet."

"Yeah, Mom and Gramma let me swim with Darwin."

After he handed Michael over to Robert, who teasingly dangled him upside down, he walked over to Kristin and Cynthia. "Busy much?" he asked, kissing Kristin's cheek.

"Oh, he has that effect," answered Westphalen. "Has Robert asked you yet?"

"Yup."

"And?" came in a chorus from both Cynthia and Westphalen.

"I don't know yet."

All of them groaned in exasperation, and then Westphalen asked, "How's Oliver?"

"He's going to live. Which is more than I can say for the people who took Wendy when he gets back on his feet. He's extremely angry," answered Nathan as Robert, and a giggling Michael, came up to them. "I think Darwin isn't finished with him yet, Bobby."

"Oh?" asked Robert in mock surprise. "Should we throw him to the dolphin's mercies?"

"Put me down, Dad!"

"Put him down," Cynthia said in no uncertain terms and Robert gently, but quickly, did so. "You'll have him so wound up that he'll never go to bed tonight."

Cynthia then quietly said to them, "I'll take him and get him ready for dinner, I have a feeling you three have something to talk about."

"Two against one isn't fair!" exclaimed Nathan.

"Neither is three against one, because I happen to agree with my mother."

After which she left the sea deck and Westphalen settled on the same step where they had shared their first kiss. Robert leaned on the hyper baric chamber and Nathan leaned on the moon pool coping. "So..." he said. "Two against one?"

"Three. Darwin would like you to stay too," answered Westphalen.

"Dad, you really have to come to a decision. You know what answer we want, and you want it too. Why won't you do it?"

Nathan took a breath, "Like I said, I would literally be stepping on his toes. These people were my crew, and... what if in a crisis that he gives an order they don't agree with? They could constantly be running back in forth to me to see what I thought. No, we don't belong here at the same time."

Kristin Westphalen sighed and turned to Robert, "What's your take on this?"

"The crew has accepted me as the captain. Before this happened they would have probably wanted him on shore, retired," Robert sighed. "But if you won't admit that they worry about your safety, Dad, I really don't know what else to say to convince you."

"There isn't anything you could say that would change that fact, Robert," said Nathan.

Finally Nathan gave one last throw of the ball to Darwin and went back to his temporary quarters. Westphalen turned to Robert, "After this is over, I can't keep him here. He has practically recovered. He still has his moments, and that will be for many months yet, but I cannot keep him here that way."

"I know, and I hope that he changes his mind."

* * *

Nathan Bridger lay down on his bed. The day had taken quite a bit out of him, and he realised that Kristin had been right about how much he needed to rest to actually get better. Everyone who had been infected with the bacterium were already back on full duty. Of course, he would have to be silly enough to add pneumonia to a problem. He was very aware that he had come close to death.

He was getting better, albeit slowly. If he had enough time to think about it today he would have been asleep hours ago. But with Wendy's kidnapping and the worrying over his family he had not that time. He lay down in the bunk and closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him so fast that he didn't even realise he had fallen asleep until he awoke late the next morning.

Sitting up he stretched, then realised that he wasn't in his temporary quarters. _What the Hell?_ passed through his mind.

The room seemed to not be quite solid however. He was in a plain cell and could see the ocean through the bars. He walked up and looked outside. A pagoda to one side greeted him, and a richly appointed Chinese courtyard. He turned around and saw Wendy in a chair. She didn't look mistreated, yet, but clearly was asleep and very sad.

He walked up to the chair and touched his niece's shoulder. Her presence latched onto his even as it realised she was still asleep, and that he was not really there. She awoke and then he awoke his the temporary quarters, where it was really early morning. Nathan sat up showered, shaved and then got dressed as quickly as he could without giving himself shaving nicks.

He left his quarters and walked straight to Robert's quarters, the quarters that used to be his. Stopping to knock on his son's door, he realised the real reason he didn't want to be the CSO on _seaQuest_. It had nothing to do with stepping on his son's toes, and everything to do with being the one who was supposed to be the captain's quarters.

If he was on _seaQuest_ those were his quarters. He couldn't really bear to have it any other way. He couldn't be on _seaQuest_ and know that if they called for the captain that they were not calling him. That was why he didn't want to come back.

His son answered him and Bridger walked in and looked around at the changes in the quarters. It was the same yet so different. Robert was not into the same books as he was so the bookshelf was filled with different books. The desk was in a different spot, and the chairs were not the same. "Dad, is something wrong?" asked Robert in concern.

"Yes... I saw Wendy. She is in China I think. She was on the ocean in a cell..." Nathan said after a moment, he then took a breath. "Sometimes I wish the gift was not in our family."

Robert blinked and called the bridge and then Dr. Westphalen. After he got his father to sit down, he asked, "What else can you remember?"

"It was so bright... There were palm trees, and a white beach. It was pretty. The complex where she is being held was in traditional Chinese design, I think," Bridger rubbed his temples, already developing a headache from the strain. "I just woke up and all ready I'm exhausted."

Dr. Westphalen and Chief Shan arrived at the same time. Kristin took one look at Nathan's pallor and asked, "What's happened?"

"My father saw Wendy in a dream with his sight. He knows where she is, or rather he would if he knew where it was he saw," Robert put a blanket around the shuddering Nathan. "Chief, I'm glad you came."

"Lieutenant O'Niell said that the 'vision' was of China," answered Shan. "If he can give me a description of what he saw I can help narrow down where she could be." Cynthia gave him the paper with the notes of what Nathan Bridger had seen in his vision. Shan read them over and said, "Well, that narrows it down."

Westphalen took out a syringe and injected Nathan with it. Within a few minutes he was quiet, and asleep again. "His pulse was racing as if he had run a twenty mile marathon at full sprint, and he was breathing too shallow," she answered to their unspoken questions.

Robert sighed and Cynthia said, "Well, we'll never get him back to his quarters like that. Here, put him in Robert's bunk for now."

The four of them managed to move the completely lax form of Nathan to the bunk and Westphalen took his shoes and socks off. Cynthia pulled the blanket up to just over his chest. "How long will he sleep?" asked Robert.

"Only a few hours, four or five at most," Kristin patted his arm. "Don't worry, once you come off shift I'll make sure he's in his own bed."

Robert left to go back to the bridge. Kristin asked Shan, "Any ideas where he saw her?"

"Pagodas are usually in China, especially the one he described," said Shan. "I know which one he saw. She's in Thailand."

* * *

March 2nd, 2033  
1300 hours_  
seaQuest DSV_ wardroom

On the way to Pearl Harbour

Robert listened to Shan as he described where she was being held. "There is only one problem, Chief," pointed out Robert. "That puts her in NAP territory, not only that its right on the border of Macronesia."

Shan nodded wearily, "Yes, I know. But that is where your father saw. Speaking of which..."

"Yes, he's as psychic as she is, and yes, he knows. He's known since early on into his first tour," answered Robert as he leaned forward to face his senior officers. "But he never used to read your minds, ever. He didn't like it when Savannah did it to him, so he wouldn't do it to you."

Ford leaned back, "We know."

"Yeah, Lucas overheard her tell him he was," said Lonnie. "We just found out recently."

Robert gazed at them in shock, "I suppose you're going to tell me that you know about me too?"

"Well, logic does say that kind of thing is hereditary," pointed out Ortiz. "If Dr. Smith is, and she's your cousin, and your father is too... then unless you're genetic code is really screwed up you would be too."

Robert sighed and said, "And using logic you would be correct. I am. But for some reason it was my father who had the vision and not me."

His senior staff looked at each other in puzzlement, then Ortiz supplied, "Maybe it's because your father is closer to her than you are. They did serve together last year, er, ten years ago. That was another thirteen months."

Robert nodded and then brought the speculation back to how they were going to get to Thailand. "Now, we have to figure out a way to get into Thailand to get her out. Somehow I know we can't take in the _seaQuest_, so we need another ship."

"What about the _Calypso_? She's a Delta IV and God knows there's enough of them around," suggested O'Niell.

Everyone looked at Tim and Ford said, "That was brilliant. And it's not even registered as being UEO. It's private, Lucas, can you find if Captain Bridger registered it in his name or if he is operating under a private contract?"

"On it," and Lucas was instantly up and running to Mammal Engineering where his computers were.

"When we find out what the _Calypso_ is registered under, I'll bring that idea up to my father. He may have a few more ideas, and maybe he knows a few other retired friends with boats on the water," said Robert standing up. "Dismissed."

* * *

March 3rd, 2033  
In the area of Pearl Harbour

On the _seaQuest _the atmosphere was tense as Robert Bridger handed over command of _seaQuest _back to his father Nathan Bridger. Nathan shook his son's hand and said, "Don't get too comfortable there, Robert. And don't bang her up too bad either. I expect to be able to use it when you get back."

"Dad, I was about to say the same thing to you, only I was going to say don't get too comfortable in my quarters."

The bridge laughed at this, which was both of their intentions. Robert looked back at the ones who be accompanying him. Commander Ford had practically insisted almost to the point of insubordination, but Robert truly felt better with him backing up. Ben had decided to stay behind only because someone had to stay on _seaQuest_ as the executive officer, which had earned from Robert, "First you're the third in command, and now you're second in command. Eventually, Ben, you're going to be in command!"

His response, "I sincerely hope not, I have a business to run."

Other than Jonathan, Shan was going with him because he would fit in the most and could gather information faster than any of them. That was expected on all sides. That meant, of course, that Crocker had slid right back into his old role of security Chief of the _seaQuest_. When asked if he felt put out by this, and by both Captain Bridger's, Brody had answered, "Hell no. Other than Ford and Shan, who else is going to back you?"

Which meant that Lieutenant James Brody was also going on the _Calypso_. Dagwood had opted out preferring to run point for _seaQuest_ and the _Nezamiah_ with Fredericks. He had also made the very valid point that GELFs tended to stick out like sore thumbs in NAP territories they were not yet leaving the UEO territory. Deciding on a small team and a small ship, Robert had his team and he was confident in their abilities. His father was safe on _seaQuest_, as was the rest of his family. Hell, with his Dad temporarily suspending his retirement the _seaQuest_ was in no better hands.

Nathan walked with his son, and his team, to the launch bay, "HQ is going to flip when they find out what we've done."

"Is there a rule against it?"

"Not that I know of," grinned Nathan.

When the other members of the team had boarded the launch Robert turned back to his father, "See you when I get back."

"I'll be here. Good luck, son," responded Captain Nathan Bridger of the _seaQuest_.

* * *

PART THREE: Chains of Command Redux

* * *

March 3rd, 2033  
NAP waters,  
off the coast of Thailand_Calypso_

Robert Bridger had to admit that he was rather enjoying piloting the _Calypso_. The ship was so small that he could be on navigation and the helm at the same time. Hell, he could even look over and see the sensor grid. It was easily a one man ship, but it was much easier to float when two people worked in tandem.

He stretched and looked over to Commander Ford who was on sensors, and well, everything else that was on the Engineering screens. "So, what do you think of this dinghy?"

"An apt comparison to _seaQuest_?" conceded Ford. "She's okay. Cramped, but a fine little... dinghy."

The two men laughed. "Sir, in your honest opinion, what do you think our chances are?" asked Ford.

"Slim, maybe even none," Robert frowned. "Everything screams trap."

"Yeah, but they are expecting the _seaQuest_, or some other UEO vessel too," said Ford. "I think they want to start a war and blame the UEO for it. You were just a convenient target. And we are going in as renegades. The UEO, if we fail, can disavow us."

Robert had to admit that Ford was very right. "Then again, an ambush is only and ambush when you don't know its coming," pointed out Robert. "And we know its ambush. We will be prepared."

"I hope you're right, sir," Ford sounded uneasy, then he brightened. "But if we all go missing, God have mercy on the bugger that stands in the way of your father's wrath!"

Robert laughed, knowing that to be true. Then he said, "Go wake Shan and Brody. I think we are about to go ashore."

Moments later Shan and Brody took up the auxiliary stations on the bridge of the _Calypso_. Shan said, "Find a place to dock. I'll go ashore and see what I can scrounge up in information."

Robert expertly docked the Delta IV and Shan went up world. They waited for what seemed to be an indeterminate time, but in reality it was only about five hours. In those five hours Brody stayed on watch while Ford and Robert slept. They awoke and were back on the cramped bridge when Shan came back. "I think I found her," he said. "Does the name Xing Paio sound familiar?"

"Yes," answered Robert. "That was my former owner."

"Well, he's part of a renegade group called the Chaodai. They kinda off an up and coming cult, if you ask me," he reported. "When we get back home, our superiors are going to shit. If we thought Macronesia was a threat we haven't seen _anything_ yet."

"And what does Wendy have to do with him?"

"Concubine. He wants to breed her," Shan spat with disgust. "If they get their hands on the genetic code of a psychic they will be unstoppable."

"Then we'll have to prevent that," said Robert grimly.

* * *

Same Day_  
seaQuest DSV_

Nathan sat in the command chair. The irony being that it didn't feel quite the same anymore. The other thing that didn't help was that Ben Krieg was his X-O. Ben was speaking to Lucas about something or another, then he came over to him and said, "Sir, Lucas says that the _Calypso_ was followed."

"Followed? By whom?" asked Bridger.

Ben looked at him and smiled, "A certain dolphin..."

_Whatever possessed Darwin to do that_? wondered Bridger. But in a way that made him feel marginally better. If Darwin watched over them they would have an unexpected advantage in the water. He was an excellent trap ruiner. Suddenly the ship seemed to shudder. "Mr. Ortiz, what was that?"

Lieutenant Miguel Ortiz was already searching the sensors, "Sir, there's an unidentified ship bearing on us."

"Sound General Quarters," ordered Bridger.

"All hands, General Quarters," Krieg relayed over the ships intercom. "All hands to Full Alert."

"Get the _Nezamiah_ and see if Captain Montail heard anything..." Bridger knew the answer before it came, there was only one reason she had not warned them.

"Sir, we're being jammed. Attempting to break through it now," O'Niell's hands flew over his keyboard.

Bridger gritted his teeth and felt the ship rock again. As Ortiz said, "Sir, we're being boarded." Bridger was already over the com system, "Intruder Alert! Security teams be on the look out for people who don't belong here." He pointed to the clam doors, "Close those doors."

The massive clam doors closed, effectively sealing off the bridge. One last call, "Mr. Crocker, I'm holding you personally responsible for Cindy and Michael."

"Aye, Cap. They'll have to go through me and Savannah," was the burly man's answer.

Bridger turned to look at his bridge crew, temporary as they may, and sighed. "Ortiz, please tell me that Macronesia hasn't suddenly changed their borders and that we are now in their waters?"

Ortiz shook his head in negation, "No sir, seconds before we were jammed we were well in UEO waters."

"Then we know what these people want," said Bridger, turning to Krieg. "They want me."

"I am aware that the UEO does not negotiate with terrorists, sir," Krieg grinned, not his happy go lucky grin, but a hard grin that seemed very out of place on his face. "Which means that those doors remain shut. You will not fall into enemy hands even if I have to arrange it." The grin fell off and he looked truly worried, "But I won't let it come to that."

Bridger only took one minute before deciding, and he walked over to the small weapon's locker on the bridge. "I have a feeling we'll need these. Let's give them a surprise they won't soon forget. Ben, you and Lieutenant Henderson take up two positions on either side of the clam doors. Lieutenant O'Niell, you watch the moon pool with me. Everyone else stay on regular duty but be ready to back us up."

Soon they could hear banging on the clam doors. The bridge crew looked at each other and Bridger said, "It was an honour to serve with you all again... as short as it will be."

The clam doors were being forced by a set of jaws, and those who had been on board the last time the _seaQuest_ had fallen into enemy hands in 2018 remembered. But this time they knew it had to be different. They were expecting them and they were ready. A crack appeared between the lips, and it widened. Soon the doors were jammed open enough that people could fit through and their guns were brought to the ready. One after the other they came through, but they too, were expecting trouble and were using riot shields to deflect the bullets.

After those shields others came in with the weapons and they began firing. But as the _seaQuest_ crew were mostly covered, none managed to hit anybody. Seconds later, seeing as they were in a stalemate, Bridger ordered Kreig and Henderson to open fire. They pinned the shields in the sides and the others fell back, and then the rest with them.

Bridger moved to cover by the command chair, ready to lock out bridge commands to anyone should the bridge be taken. He would not let the _seaQuest_ be taken. Sensing that the end of this was near in one way or the other, his hand hovered over the button he needed to hit.

He didn't need to wait long as a single canister spewing gas was thrown into the bridge. Feeling dizzy moments after he watched Krieg and Henderson faint, his hand hit the button and the computer droned, "Command lock out initiated...3..."

"Get to the computer before we can't do anything about the ship!" ordered a man, and Bridger smiled as his motor control was lost.

"...2..."

He heard running and managed to trip the enemy before they could get near enough. It was a clumsy move, but it worked.

"...1...Command Lock-Outs Complete. Please contact UEO Command to release locks," the computer finished and the lights dimmed. One last all-call throughout the ship announced, "Attention, this is an automated message. Command Lock Out has been confirmed on the bridge. All crew should head to their quarters and seal any bulkhead doors."

Bridger's last coherent thought was of satisfaction. If they were after the ship, they would not be successful. When Command Lock Out was used, the ship would automatically send a distress signal, as well as their exact coordinates, to UEO Command. The general, and automated, all-call throughout the ship would alert Gator to the problem on the bridge. They might be unconcious up here, but Gator would rally the rest of the crew. After that, Bridger blacked out.

* * *

Robert followed Shan up to the walls of the complex, and opened his mind to sense for Wendy. She was nearby. Using a natural gift, he closed his mind to sensing, but left one tendril latched onto her. That way only she could sense him, but no one else. Ford used a retracting cord to give them a way to climb over the wall.

The four climbed the wall, and decided that Ford would stay behind at the wall to make sure that their avenue of escape was not compromised.

The three snuck though the gardens, thanking the landscaper as they did so. The garden was what they called 'jungle chic' and was filled with a sorts of flora and assorted trees. It was plenty of cover. Robert found the door into the complex and waited as Shan checked it over for alarms or other traps. After Shan gave the go ahead, they slipped inside.

They searched the rooms and finally came to one occupied. Brody nearly entered but Robert stopped him. _Wendy is that you_? he sent.

Instantly the figure on the bed stirred and rolled over, revealing that it was Wendy Smith. Shan again checked the door, and clearing it as well as picking the lock, Robert pushed it open. Using the same trick Dagwood had told them about to prevent someone from closing the door behind them, Shan and Robert walked in, leaving Brody on the look out. Shan checked the bed and the room, making sure there was nothing that could give anything away. Wendy whispered, "You should not have come... they want your father."

Robert shook his head and made her follow him as they made their way back to Ford. They had to duck to avoid the guards, and the guards in the gardens. Ford whispered, "I think they were expecting us... they suddenly just started to send out the guards."

"Then let's get out of here," mouthed Robert.

And they did so.

A few hours later the five were on the _Calypso_, but they were not letting their guard down even then. Robert turned to Wendy and asked, "Did they know what kind of ship we would have?"

She shook her head, "They figured you would come in on a launch, not a sub. I have to admit that this was a smart idea. Where did you find it?"

"It's Dad's," answered Robert. "He took command of it when Lansdowne needed more invasive research. Right now its rigged to look like another ship that registered in Macronesia. So we've got to get out of here before the real one shows up. Commander Ford, get us out of here."

"Aye sir."

The sub slid smoothly out of dock and into the deep water where they submerged and practically disappeared off all radar screens. "Rig for silent running and take us back to UEO waters," ordered Robert.

"Silent running engaged sir, heading for UEO territory," came Brody's answer on nav.

The ship seemed to go silent and Robert very quietly said to Wendy, "Unlike _seaQuest_, this ship does not have internal dampening. We must be as quiet as the _Calypso_ or we'll be discovered."

Wendy nodded her understanding and mentally, _Then we just have to communicate this way. Xing wants your father. I think he may have sent some of his troops to capture him_.

_Then we will have to get back to _seaQuest_ and make sure that does not happen_, assured Robert.

* * *

March 3rd, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_

Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Krieg woke slowly and found himself lying to just one side of the command chair on the deck plating. Looking around he saw that a great majority of the bridge crew was in the same predicament. Frantically he looked around for Captain Nathan Bridger, but to no avail. He stood up and a wave of dizziness assailed him. _Must remember not to do that very damn often_... he thought.

Someone supported him and looked into the face of Crocker. A very worried Crocker. "What is it Chief?" asked Ben.

"Well, sir, we managed to neutralize the threat with minimal casualties. Goes with the territory of knowing the ship that much better than those, whomever they were," Crocker grinned. "We captured one."

"Where's the captain?"

"That's the problem, _sir_," Crocker stressed the sir part. "He's one of the casualties. You're in command of _seaQuest _now."

"What!" was not only Krieg's reaction, but O'Niell's and Ortiz's as well.

It was the heaviest weight that he had ever felt descend on him, and its seemed to want to push him through the floor. Ben's tongue cloved itself to the roof of his mouth as he realised the implications of it all. For so long he had been so far down the ladder of command that about five or six people would have had to been incapable of command before he would have had to even worry about it. Now he was the senior most officer able to command.

He didn't have anytime to think about it, just right now. He swallowed, knowing there was no way for him to refuse command either. Only one option. "I am in command of _seaQuest_," said Krieg in a stronger voice than what he truly felt, more to reassure the crew than himself. Forcing a smile, he continued, facing the rest of the crew, "Come on people, I usually have the second watch. I've done this before. Lieutenant O'Niell, is the jamming lifted?"

"Yes sir," said O'Niell, vaguely relieved to have something to do.

"Then get us UEO Command, and control of _seaQuest_ back," ordered Krieg.

O'Niell's fingers flew over the keyboard as Krieg racked his brain trying to remember who was the next in command, and his eyes settled on Lonnie who was running to her station. "Sir, the _Nezamiah_ is in heavy combat with another sub," came Ortiz's report.

Could things get any better. Not only was he the acting captain, now he was in the middle of a combat situation. "Sound General Quarters," ordered Krieg as he swung himself into the command chair.

"All hands, General Quarters," O'Niell's voice rang out, more sure than he was letting on. "Sir, HQ is asking for confirmation."

"Give it, KB-Alpha-Zero," Ben practically shouted into the headset he was handed, and was relieved when the control board in front of him asked for his identification key.

Slipping it from around his neck he slid into the slot. "Confirmed," flashed on the screen, and the _seaQuest_ bridge controls were released. Ben put his key back around his neck and ordered, "Ortiz, identify the bogie if you can."

Ortiz shook his head, "Unidentified hostile."

"O'Niell, open a channel."

"Channel opened sir," came Tim's reply.

"Unidentified sub, this is Captain Benjamin Krieg of the _seaQuest DSV_. You are in UEO waters and firing on UEO personnel. Stand down," he looked over to Tim who mouthed, _No answer, sir_. "I repeat, stand down or we will be forced to fire."

Ortiz, "Sir, they are firing on us!"

"Launch countermeasures," ordered Krieg

"Countermeasures away," answered Henderson. "The enemy torps are going after the countermeasures."

"Targeting solution, Henderson," ordered Krieg.

"Solution gained, we have lock," rang out her voice.

"Arm forward torpedoes in a focus and fire," Krieg felt the words leave his mouth, scarcely able to breathe.

If this is what Jonathan, Bobby and Captain Bridger felt every time they gave this order, they could keep their positions on _seaQuest_. He sure as Hell was not keen on it. He felt the telltale shudder as the torpedoes fired, and watched as they connected with the enemy sub.

The explosions seemed to shake the sub, and then in broke up and went down. Krieg released the breath he had not even been aware of holding and realised that he had just successfully commanded the ship in combat. _Man, I wish Commander Ford were here to have seen that_! was his first thought, and his second. _I wish this never happened_. The bridge looked at him and he said, "Is there anymore bogies?"

"No sir, we're in the clear," answered Ortiz quietly.

"Comm the _Nezamiah_ and apprise them of our situation, but continue our patrol for another twenty four hours. After that we head back to Pearl," ordered Krieg. "And stand down from General Quarters. Lieutenant..." he again went back to trying to remember who was the next in the chain of command. "Lieutenant O'Niell, you have the bridge."

Tim gaped at him, but, thankfully, "Yes sir. I have the bridge."

Ben walked off the bridge and through the clam doors where Engineering was fixing the damage. They saluted him, and responding with a salute back, he walked to the mag-lev. He rode the mag-lev in silence and got off just outside the med bay. He walked in and looked at Dr. Kristin Westphalen. "Captain..." she trailed off. "You know, I never thought I would say that to you."

"Me neither," he said quietly as he walked over to Captain Bridger's bedside.

Bridger was in bad shape, and Krieg remembered vaguely that when the intruders had taken over the bridge and found that he had locked them out, he had been rewarded with a savage kick to the skull, and in the ribs. They had shaken him awake and demanded the bridge codes. Moments before Crocker came running in, Ben had taken a shot at the one holding Bridger.

The bullet had struck the enemy in the middle of the back.

Krieg had never killed anyone before, and it left a sour taste in his mouth. He had no doubt that if he had not, Nathan Bridger would have been dead. And then they would have moved on to the others. After that shot, Ben had also succumbed to the effects of the gas.

Kristin moved up by him and said, "You did well."

Krieg nodded, "In twenty four hours if Captain Bridger and the others don't make it back, I have ordered _seaQuest_ to return to Pearl."

Westphalen nodded and went back to her work, while Krieg looked at Nathan once more and walked back, the long way, to the bridge. By all legal rights he was the captain. That had more than one pressing realisation for Ben. He had never really been in command before. In the first tour he had never even been 'Officer of the Day'. His record had not been good enough to be trusted with that responsibility. Now it was significantly cleaner, in fact, it was almost sterling if you looked at the success of his business.

The next day he found himself on seadeck where he leaned on the coping, and a chittering alerted him to Darwin's return. He turned and rubbed Darwin's melon. "Ben sad."

"Yeah, Darwin, I am."

"Why sad? Ben captain."

"That is why I'm sad. Someone was injured today to gain me that position. And in that position I killed people."

"Ben sank metal shark. Would have hurt friends. Ben shoot man shark. Would have hurt Bridger. Not bad. Ben hero. Ben captain of _seaQuest_. Good captain."

Krieg smiled. As usual the dolphin had a way of putting things into perspective. Yes, people would have died if he hadn't taken command, if he hadn't given the command to fire. In a way, he guessed, that was why Bridger was such a good captain. He had a responsibility to protect. Unfortunately with that protection came the killing. "He's right you know," Ben looked up to see Lonnie Henderson, and she walked down to him. "If you had not taken command, more harm than good would have happened. And I think you really surprised Tim and Miguel. That's all they can talk about."

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop the grief that I probably caused to the families of those people on that other sub," answered Ben.

Lonnie jabbed a finger in his shoulder with each word, "And don't you ever forget that." She stopped and continued, "That's what makes the difference between a good captain and a bad one. A good captain remembers that there are lives on both sides. You did warn them, twice if I remember correctly, and they fired on us first. You acted in the defense of the ship and its crew. You would make a good captain."

She left after touching his shoulder in support.

"Captain to the bridge!" came O'Niell's voice over the speakers.

Aware that he was repeating a phrase that had been said by Captain Nathan Bridger many years ago when he first took command of _seaQuest_, he said to Darwin, "You know, I think that's me."

* * *

Ben jogged onto the bridge and said, "Status, Tim, er, Lieutenant O'Niell."

"It's the _Calypso_," said Tim grinning. "They got Wendy back."

* * *

PART FOUR: Surreal Reunion

* * *

March 4th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV _wardroom  
On the way back to Pearl Harbour

Ben waited in the launch bay until the doors opened and Captain Robert Bridger came out of the launch. Robert looked at him and asked, "Is it true that you commanded the _seaQuest_ in combat?"

"Yes sir," answered Ben as they stood as Ford, Brody and Wendy came on board. "Dr. Smith, it's good to see you again."

She frowned slightly and nodded, "Captain Krieg has a ring to it... are you okay, Ben?"

Krieg's smile slipped and in a partially haunted voice, "I don't wanna to be captain anymore..."

In the wardroom Ford and Robert listened to Krieg's report, complete with the communications logs and sensors logs. Robert echoed what Lonnie said, "Ben, you did the best that you could. In fact, I never thought you had it in you. I wish you did want to be captain."

"Yeah, man," said Ford leaning back in his chair and shaking his head in disbelief. "You did way better than I did in my first combat! I never thought I would say this, but you are command material whether you want to admit or not."

Krieg sat heavily in the chair, "I hope never to have to give that order again. When I said it, I knew that people would die. Oh god, what if they missed and I hit the _Nezamiah_?"

"We all have those doubts, and those concerns Ben," said Robert. "But you gave the hardest command to give, and _seaQuest_ sustained little to no damage. The _Nezamiah_ is still in the water thanks to you. You saved lives more than you destroyed. And as I've heard, you even gave the enemy the chance to stand down. Twice. You did right."

"It does not make me feel any better," responded Krieg.

* * *

Robert came in where Lucas was talking to his father. Robert hung back, but his father caught sight of him, "Did you get Wendy back?"

"Uncle Nathan!" Wendy cried from the hallway and rushed in.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Nathan under the gentle hug that he found himself in.


	9. Business As Usual

ADDED WARNING: This chapter goes beyond the previous chapters in its violence. For that reason this one chapter has been bumped up to PG-16. While it isn't an R, it is definitely a bit more than any of the other chapters. This chapter deals with beating up on the hapless Krieg and Lucas.

I also did part of it on a 'challenge': What if Stark was not as evil as everyone thought her to be, and why would she not be?

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN:_  
Business, As Usual_**

_

* * *

_PART ONE: It's a Living...

* * *

March 5th, 2033  
Oahu, Hawaii

Ben Kreig walked to his office as soon as he could get off the _seaQuest_. While the ship was in drydock for three weeks he was determined to catch up on as much paperwork as he could before April Tax time was too close. He unlocked the door and took a step into the warehouse. His warehouse.

He took a breath. This was familiar to him and he was familiar to it. This was where he belonged despite all the advice he was getting to contrary. He sighed and walked up the steps, hearing the metallic echo of the stairs, to his office. Again he reached for his keys and unlocked a door. He sighed as the peace within his office washed over him.

That was its design. The hectic day to day operations were usually held in the conference room that was adjacent to his office, but this was where he could work and relax at the same time. It was his sanctuary. The muted tones of the office were a far cry from what his quarters had been like on the first tour of _seaQuest_, as was the minimalist decorating and the tidiness. He closed the door behind him and walked to his chair behind the mahogany desk. Sinking into the semi-plush chair he sighed.

In his younger day he had dreamed of owning a leather chair like this, but after awhile he found that it was impractical, and uncomfortable. They needed to be cleaned and well, the chair he had breathed. His butt liked it better as well. He leaned back and opened the drawer to his right and took out the remote control of his stereo and turned it on.

He pushed the selector to gentler music than what he listened to. Ben needed something to calm his nerves, and Delirium and Enigma always filled that void. Delirium more than Enigma, but the albums were still a quiet moment listening, and did the trick as he allowed himself to relax.

A soft knock sounded at the door, "It's open."

He was really surprised to find Lucas standing there, and the young scientist came in and asked, "I heard what about what happened on the bridge. I was going to see if you needed anyone to talk to but you left too damn fast."

Ben smiled, "Lucas, sit."

Lucas sat in the chair opposite to Ben and waited him out, "I left because I have a mountain of paperwork to do. And because I had to get off the ship and re-prioritize. When I was forced to take command I didn't even have time to think of the implications of what I was doing. Now that I have that time, I know."

Lucas leaned back and said, "The implications I know is that everyone who knew you before have seriously revised what they think of you. The fact that is has been ten years really nailed it to us through you."

Krieg nodded and slid into his own thoughts again, not wanting to confirm what Lucas was thinking. What he himself was coming to realise. "Lucas, I came back here to bury myself in my work. To see if I am selling myself short or not. Before I took command of _seaQuest_ I never gave it any thought. Now I seriously wonder. My God, whatif I am command material? Should I go back into the UEO? Now that I'm proven myself under fire, where could I end up?"

"If its any consolation, even with the scant six hours he was the X-O, Tim is going over the same options," said Lucas softly. "He has never really had that much responsibility thrust into his hands before."

Kreig laughed, "One fateful moment is what it took to make us wonder is we are all selling ourselves short."

A noise in the warehouse made them stop and Ben shrugged it off. "My employees are coming to work," he said, looking at his watch. "It's that time of day. Say, why don't you be by personal assistant for the day? See what my typical day was like before Bobby turned it upside down again."

Lucas nodded and followed Ben out to the walkway above the warehouse. Sunlight was filtering into the windows, and Ben explained, "I didn't black out the windows because I like the way the sun plays on the floor. And it puts everyone in a brighter mood. I played with the idea of putting in a few skylights, but they were unfeasible. I had to settle with the one is the employee lounge."

Lucas nodded. The employees laughed and joked as they got to work. Ben was right. If they were in better moods, they worked better too. Hell, maybe they even liked coming to work. One greeted him, a manager by the looks of him, "Hey, Ben! You're back!"

"Yeah, someone has to do that mountain of paperwork," joked Ben back. "When I walked in there I thought I would be buried."

He made the motion of shovelling, and the other man laughed, waved, and went back to what he was doing. Lucas smiled. It was kinda like following Captain Bridger around. Ben really had never realised his potential, and Lucas shook his head. If he only knew what comparison that had popped into Lucas's head he may change his tune. After awhile he heard everyone leave for lunch and Lucas decided to tell him. "Ben..."

"Yes?"

"You know, I really enjoyed that..." he began and trailed off . Ben picked up on the hesitation but didn't push him. "But, really, it was a serious sense of deja vu. It felt just like the first time I followed Captain Bridger around."

Lucas looked at Ben and his pained expression. Ben looked away and out his windows, his lips compressed in a thin line. Lucas waited him out, but before Ben could respond they both saw the shadow that passed over the building. Ben was standing and then running to the door, pulling it open it time to watch the roof cave in.

But it was no accident.

Uniformed soldiers poured into the opening on ropes as they descended to the floor. Ben slammed the door shut, locked it, then jammed it shut with Lucas's chair, long since vacated. Looking over to Lucas he said, "Hide under the desk, and whatever you do, don't come out."

Lucas hid under the desk and pulled the chair in to complete the hiding place. There was no worry about being seen as the thick wood was all the way to the floor and there was no spaces to be seen. It was a complete hiding place, and if Lucas pushed himself all the way to the back (the desk being this huge) he was completely hidden in the shadows.

Ben leaned on the desk and waited. He had recognized the uniforms as Deon International. Knowing that this day would come, he steeled himself for the encounter. Moments later the sound of his door being forced sounded and he took out his gun. If he was going to have to go down, then by God it was not without a fight. And he had Lucas to protect.

He only hoped that Lucas would not have to hear him die. He hoped he would die that quick. Finally the door was pulled off the hinges and Krieg ducked to one side to pick off those who came in. But they had expected that, he supposed as he felt one sharp pain and his legs turned to rubber. _Dammit, they don't want me dead_, Ben realised.

Mason Freeman walked through the office door, tranquillizer gun in hand, "Mr. Kreig. Terribly sorry for having to use that on you." He picked the gun out of Ben's nerveless hands. "But I had to be sure that you wouldn't do anything stupid. Mr. Deon has things to discuss with you."

"I... have... nothing to discuss... with him," Ben retorted.

"Oh, but your don't have a choice," said Mason, then he ordered. "Take him back to HQ. Treat him nice, he's an old friend of Deon's. In fact they used to be business partners."

From behind the desk, Lucas's eyes grew wide. He had not known that. No wonder Ben refused to talk about his past if he used to be in business with that privateer. Ben at least had a conscience. Deon did not. The next order sent a thin thread of fear into Lucas, "Burn it down."

"No... wait. I'll go with you willingly if you spare the place," came Ben's choked reply. "Just leave the warehouse alone."

Mason picked him up and said, "I think you're hiding something... check the office."

Lucas pressed himself into the very back of the heavy desk. The chair was flung out and he went very still, not realizing that at the same time Ben had gone stock still. A light was shone in his face and someone said, "Sir, that kid from _seaQuest_. He's hidden under the desk."

Mason ordered, "Bring him too. Deon would like to meet his acquaintance as well."

* * *

Robert Bridger sat in the temporary office he had been given in Pearl Harbour, enjoying the quiet, and filling out the never ending requests for reports. Every Admiral had chewed him out for going into enemy territory for one person, but once the facts were known they had been more in fear of that enemy. In more than one way was Wendy's rescue mission successful. Not only had they got her back, and relatively unharmed, but she had come back with valuable information about the leader of another emerging power: The Chaodai.

In fact, it was in the Chaodain president's home she had been held. Robert shook his head. _It was too easy_, he reflected. _They wanted us to get her out_. _But why_?

Also in his reports was the annotated reports of his various bridge officers who had been on duty at the time of boarding, and the subsequent submarine battle afterwards. Even though he was a close friend of Benjamin Krieg's... no, because he was a close friend... he had to read those over three times to truly believe what he read. A knock sounded on his door, and a secretary poked her head in, "Sir, an Admiral Noyce to see you."

"Isn't he retired yet?" asked Robert.

"I am, but I had to see you with my own eyes," came the answer and Robert looked up to see the oldest, and closest, of all his father's friends.

Robert stood and saluted, then with the formality out of the way, he offered his hand, "William."

William Noyce shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. "That is for coming back alive," he said when he released Robert from the bear hug and then he went and sat down on the couch. "I read the report. What you went through... no one should have to. Then I heard that you freely gave back command of the _seaQuest_ to your father."

"I did."

Noyce just stared at him. "May I ask why?"

"The Chaodai kidnapped my cousin Wendy. Seeing as I was the one who knew them best I decided I would lead the rescue team," answered Robert simply.

Noyce pulled himself up and said, "I think you had better give me your full report."

And so Robert did, also showing him the reports of the crew that were still on the bridge of _seaQuest_. Noyce paled during the description of Nathan Bridger's torture, and clenched his fists at the Chaodai's gall. He had to ask Robert to repeat, more than four times, when he was told that it was Kreig who had commanded _seaQuest_ after all this until Robert could return to his ship.

"As in Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg?" asked Noyce and Robert nodded. "The same Ben Krieg of the Tonga Trench incident?"

Robert nodded again and Noyce shook his head in disbelief. "The difference twelve years makes," was his low whispered tone.

Shrugging, Robert said, "I always thought that if he gave himself a chance he could do it."

* * *

March 6th, 2033  
Deon International HQ  
South Panama

Larry Deon was pleased with himself. It had taken a long time to plan out his once business partner's, now rival, fall. He watched the surveillance video of the cell he had both men in. The young man, Lucas Wolenczak, was an unexpected bonus.

Lucas paced the cell that he and Ben had been put in. Ben seemed to have given up. He was sitting in one corner, knees drawn up and head down. Whatever past he had with Deon was now catching up with him. Lucas refused to give up and had tried many times to snap Ben out of his melancholy but to no avail. "How about telling what the Hell Deon wanted with you!" he snapped, finally at the end of his patience. "Why did he want to ruin you at the warehouse?"

Ben finally looked up and he looked the most haunted that Lucas had ever seen. "Do you really want to know?"

"If it helps me understand, yes."

"Fine, I'll tell you."

* * *

_It was in the summer of 2024 that things started to go downhill. We had our shaky starts, Hell, I can remember the business almost going under. But that was not the problem. Things in that department were going well._

_It was the personnel._

_But I digress. Worse yet, I'm not starting at the beginning. I don't know what happened to you Lucas. All I know that in 2022 the _seaQuest_ disappeared, and everyone on it. Everyone assumed that she sank. After all, things had been tense in that area. At that time I was a mere under-manager at a struggling Thenlu Import and Exports. I was so wrapped up in my work that I never even heard._

_I was drove home and there were cop lights all around my home and Dr. Kristin Westphalen was half leading them in a search for me. But when I drove up her relief was evident. She told me._

_I was shocked and the Military Cops had a lot to ask me, but, in the end, I couldn't tell them any thing much either. I had served on __seaQuest for one tour under Captain Bridger and, well, I was on it when Stark was there too._

_Don't get me started on Stark. I knew her before. It was after Bobby 'died' that she built up her ice towers. After that she changed, and one might call it revenge lashing out at the wrong targets._

_For three weeks after __seaQuest disappeared off the face of the planet I was a wreck. It came so close that I was nearly fired, but when I was taken in the office to be fired something in me snapped and said, "No, Ben. Letting life happen is what had gotten you to this point. It's time to step up to the plate."_

_I had been saving for something, not really knowing what, but I had a pretty tidy nest egg. My boss said, "Ben, you're fired."_

_I responded with, "No, I'm buying you out."_

_I wrote the cheque and never looked back. After that day I owned Thenlu. Granted, it depleted my funds to the breaking point, but you know me. The ever resourceful Krieg. It was time to pull one of my miracles. After a year Thenlu pulled out of its slump and got better. The profits soared for that kind of an market bracket. Then, maybe, I made my error._

_A young man, fresh out of university with a BAcc, of only maybe nineteen came to my door. I hired him on the spot as my assistant manager, and we did well. At that time he reminded me of you. But soon the differences became apparent. He was a shark._

_He is now known as Larry Deon._

_Things were great. Profits soared faster than I had ever seen them do, and we were getting rich. My nest egg was fatter than it had been before, and still growing. Then I saw the differences in the way the company was run. Deon only wanted strict loyalty from the employees. They bought from Thenlu or its partners and no one else._

_Although it was handy for us, I didn't like that one bit. I told him so and we argued. Finally he agreed with me that maybe his loyalty was a touch overboard. So I let it slide._

_A few months later our chief competitor's warehouse burned to the ground. The owner was in it and he left behind him a family. I grieved for them. Then I was told the fire had been deliberately set. After being questioned by the police I began to suspect the depth of Deon's obsession with absolute loyalty._

_It was confirmed when he brought me the brass lighter he had used to light the blaze._

_I fired him on the spot._

_He laughed in my face and said, "Ben, you don't fire your future boss. Someday you will regret this, and on that day I'll be there." I always knew that he would come after me, I just didn't want anyone else there when he did._

_Thenlu will likely be burned to the ground, like the other. And I will be as dead._

* * *

March 6th 2033  
Deon International HQ

Lucas lay on the cold cement floor. It was hardly surprising that Ben would get himself mixed up with something, it was just that this time he had not been trying to get mixed up. This time he had been the one fooled. Looking across the room at the now silent Krieg was unsettling to say the least. After he had finished telling his history he had refused to speak of it anymore.

In fact, he had gone completely silent and wouldn't speak at all except for when Lucas asked him if he was okay. That met with a saddened gaze and a, "No."

Krieg was sure he was going to be killed. Lucas didn't doubt that one bit. Larry Deon had a grudge and would likely torment Krieg before killing him. Of course, Lucas expected that he would part of that torment.

As if on cue the doors swung open and Mason Freeman stood there. Krieg stood up, but Freeman pushed him back down again, "Did I say I came for you? No, I don't think I did." He turned to Lucas, "Deon wants to speak to you."

The guards hauled Lucas up and practically dragged him out into the hall, but Lucas drew himself up and said, "I can walk. Just lead the way."

He didn't miss the look of pride in Ben's eyes. Krieg wasn't the only one who grew up.

They walked down the hall and Lucas looked for a possible way of escape. Unfortunately he didn't see any and when Freeman nudged him into an elevator he had no choice but to enter the space. The doors closed and he felt himself moving up and for what seemed an indeterminable time.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and he was again nudged to exit the elevator. Lucas walked, this time in obviously the upper levels of management, through the halls until the came to a set of French doors. Freeman knocked imperiously twice and pushed them open. Lucas was pushed through and forced to his knees. His breath caught in terror of who sat to one side of Larry Deon's desk.

Marilyn Stark.

_Please God, I hope she doesn't know who I am_... ran though his mind at least a couple dozen times before he finally recovered. He cleared his throat and forced his eyes off her and to the privateer Deon.

He was surprised, albeit not very, to see a face that might have been his own age if not for the ten years he was missing. "So..." Deon stood and walked around his gigantic desk.

Lucas stared defiantly back. Deon turned to Stark, "I hear this is the young man that keeps the _seaQuest'_s computers running. Amazing the... coincidences in life."

Stark coolly gazed back, "He's younger than what you told me. I do have my limits."

"He's older than he looks. In fact he's twenty eight," Deon laughed. "Just a few years older than me."

Also leaving her seat, Stark gave Deon a push out the way and pulled Lucas to his feet. He felt like he was being inspected for something. He gazed coolly right back. What was the worst she could do? Kill him? If she did there would no place she was safe. "Bridger always did have a weak spot for strays," Stark took his chin in her hand and turned his face one way and then the other. "But to his credit, he is no coward. If he has been on _seaQuest_ he would have heard of me, but see how he doesn't flinch. What I would have given to have you serve under me."

"I'm not military. I'm a scientist, a Computer Programmer," said Lucas with a little bit of bite in his voice, insulted that she thought him military, and he let that carry over.

Her face seemed to change from the emotionless state to a furious one, then it changed back and her false smile, "You are more military than you think. But I think I have a use for you." She turned to Deon, "I'll take him."

_What_? he was puzzled, and to his horror he realised what was going on, "And he's yours."

Lucas was practically dragged out by Stark and she said coldly, "Listen, You're mine now to do with what I please. Do what I want you to and when, and we'll get one great." A slow smile spread, "I may even reward you. Since going private my funds have increased. Join my team willingly and I can guarantee you will want for nothing."

"I am not a pirate!" and her nails dug painfully into his arms.

"Don't do what I want and your screams will be loud enough that your precious _seaQuest_ will be able to track you by them."

The elevator did not descend as far and he found himself out in sunlight and being led to a car. She pushed him into the back seat and slid in beside him. Lucas was more scared than he had been in his entire life. If there was only a way he could call for help. But he knew that there was no way.

Until he got near a computer anyway.

* * *

Ben sat with his back against the wall until Mason Freeman came for him as well. Ben stood and demanded, "Where is Lucas? What have you done with him."

"Forget your friend. His new life began today courtesy of Marilyn Stark," Freeman bound his arms as the despair washed over him.

He was walked to the elevator that took him to Deon's private office and pushed to his knees. Gleefully Deon stood in front of Ben and said, "I said this day would come, didn't I? Do you see what is possible if you had only listened to me?"

"What is possible is that in your greed you are destroying your planet and everyone on it. You kill for money. You wreck lives."

"Spare me, Ben," Deon brushed off his comments. "You are as bad as I am. We are both business men. If we were not greedy we wouldn't have business."

"Working for a living and providing for needs in one thing. Destroying lives is another."

Deon seemed to pick up on another topic as he watched something out the window. "Greed is what makes the world go round, Ben. Wake up. Oh, your little friend is about to come into contact with the worst kind of greed. You see, Stark just bought his services."

"You lie," Ben eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no, I don't lie about this. So now you don't have to worry about him. He's just a distraction anyway."

Ben grinned, a hard grin that didn't match him unless he was truly angry about something. And right now he was incensed. "Jeez, what a pity. I only hired you because you reminded me of him. What a mistake that was. You are not half the genius he is and you never will be."

Deon spun on his heels, breathing hard. "How dare you!" he practically shrieked. "I am much more intelligent than that dweeb!"

Krieg saw the motion of Deon's hand and knew that Freeman was behind him. "Take him back below," ordered Deon. "Show him what happens to those faithless to Deon International."

* * *

PART TWO: Walking with Terror and History

* * *

Screams of pain, and those of terror not voiced woke him in the night. He sat up and tried to sense where they might be coming from but that was the most he could do. All there was to do was wait and see.

But Robert Bridger was like his father Nathan in that respect, and patience never did come easy.

* * *

March 7th, 2033

Lucas sat in the small cell, or as it actually was, the closet. Stark had thrown him in there after she had researched him. He cursed silently, knowing what she planned. But he was curious.

Every time he had said he was from _seaQuest_ to someone, they had asked him about Oliver Hudson as if the knowledge of Robert Bridger was not widely known. When he corrected them, they scoffed, "He's dead. Why do you think Nathan Bridger ran off to that island off the coast of the Yucatan?"

Clearly that was Stark's belief as well. Either this or she was _that_ out of the loop. He didn't feel like adding an advantage to her court. Finally he heard the scraping noise of the heavy, whatever she had used to wedge the door shut, out of the way. The door opened and Lucas winced in the bright sunlight that flooded in the windows.

"Get up, boy," she hissed. "It's time you earned your right to live."

Lucas stood and massaged the cramps out of his legs and he was led to a computer. "I need money," she said. "You were rather expensive. Hack into a small bank and get me that money."

Lucas sighed and sat down at the computer. At least it was not a hard request. It only took him a half an hour to hack though the codes and he had an account, "How much do you need?"

"Enough to live for a few months. Let's go for one hundred thousand," she said, grinning. "I did promise to reward you, didn't I?"

Lucas's skin crawled, but she had indeed promised rewards for doing what he was told. He could live with that better than what Deon had planned. Sure enough, one hundred thousand was put into the account and in a false name that she also now had fake ids for. When he showed her his work, she nearly purred in pleasure, "Well now, that is more like it. I do wish you had been transferred to _seaQuest_ during my time. Oh well, you're mine now."

He shrugged indifferently. She frowned but didn't do anything. Inside Lucas was a turmoil of doubt. What was he doing? He was helping her and if the police, or the UEO, ever caught up with them he would be an accessory as she was rewarding him. But he knew that to refuse her would be death. Well, he did know more about computers, and he could, somehow... someway..., track what he was forced to do to put her away for a long time.

Which he did, leaving a subtle trail that another computer hacker could follow to its source and well as a binaric message: _Help me. Stark is forcing me to steal under pain of death_.

He breathed an inward sigh of relief when she missed that. After looking over her new ids she said, "Now, we're leaving."

Again the car was brought around and he was put in the back seat. "Crouch down so no one sees you, Lucas."

It was the first time she had ever used his name, and it was not filled with scorn or hatred. Lucas felt one sliver of doubt enter his mind, What if everyone judged her wrong? What if she was not as bad as everyone thought?

_No!_

She had tried to destroy the _seaQuest_, and she had fired on defenceless civilians in order to lure out the _seaQuest_. Hell, she had even almost caused a major ecological disaster. Marilyn Stark was the very definition of violence and hate. No, she had been judged fairly, and Lucas would not let himself be sucked in.

But he crouched down anyway.

* * *

March 7th, 2033  
Deon International HQ

Ben Krieg was in the worst pain of his life. Mason Freeman had used him as a human punching bag a few hours before, and a few of the guards had lowered the temperature to almost freezing in his cell.

He couldn't even lay on the bed, they had removed all such luxuries. So he sat shivering in the cold against the wall in the one corner farthest away from the door.

He heard footsteps and knew that only more torment was at the other side of the door.

The door opened and he looked into the face of Larry Deon. "You know, I could end this," said Deon. "All you have to do is relinquish ownership of Thenlu Imports to me."

"No."

Deon shrugged, "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Deon gestured and Mason Freeman dragged him up to his feet and another guard stripped him nude. His clothes were taken out of the cell. Deon left and Freeman put Krieg in handcuffs and then proceeded to secure the handcuffs on a hook in the ceiling. Freeman then secured his ankles to the ground on a similar ring. Ben stood stretched out and naked in the cold cell.

With that they left him alone.

Kreig gritted his teeth and mentally thanked his military training. If he had not been trained to bear almost anything he would have been whimpering in the corner. And there was the matter of this thing called pride that wouldn't let him do that. He was aware of time passing, and then Deon and Freeman came back.

"Change your mind yet, Ben?"

"No."

Deon shrugged and sighed, leaving again, "See what you can do to convince him."

Freeman wordlessly nodded and Deon left. "Amazing, he doesn't have the stomach to watch this. And he calls me the coward," Ben called out, loud enough to be heard.

For his pains, Freeman sucker punched him the stomach. Ben would have doubled over if he could have, or thrown up if he had anything to throw up. Soon the beating began and the blows rained down on him. He felt a rib crack and Freeman laid off that side. Okay, so he only wanted to cause pain. That meant that Ben would live even if he didn't want to. After awhile the blows stopped and he heard Deon say, "I can make it stop, all you have to do is say the word..."

"No."

Finally Ben heard someone scream and he realised that it was him before the blackness of unconsciousness flooded over him.

* * *

Robert, on a hunch, went to see Ben at work and stopped dead as he saw the police tape cordoning the warehouse off. He ran up to the officer and showed him his UEO identification and demanded, "What happened? Two of my people were supposed to be in there."

The officer said, "And they are gone. Some commandos raided the place and wrecked it. They took the owner, Ben Krieg, and his assistant that day, a Lucas Wol... Wolenzack."

"Wolenczak," corrected Robert. "A scientist on the _seaQuest_, and a close friend of Krieg's. Krieg is an officer on my ship. In fact, my third in command. Any idea on who the commandos were hired by?"

The officer showed him a scrap of fabric. "Deon..."

* * *

March 9th, 2033

Lucas defiantly stared back at Stark. _ I am not afraid_, he repeated to himself. _What is the worst she could do_?

"You have been deliberately leaving a trail of electronic breadcrumbs, haven't you, Mr. Wolenczak?" she glared at him and he had no doubt that usually she was used to everyone shrinking from her.

In truth that is what he really wanted to do. "Excuse me, Queen Marilyn, but I was kidnapped by Deon. I didn't want to be sold to you. Oh, and its Doctor Lucas Wolenczak, CPA," he informed her scathingly. "And I can't wait until Captain Bridger finds out that you have me. He'll rip you limb from limb. The both of them, Nathan for even threatening and Robert for depriving him of who keeps the computers on _seaQuest_ running!"

She seemed to be about to slap him for his insolence then a change seemed to come over his face, and he found himself in the closet again. That had been two days ago.

Then he remembered there was one other thing he could do...

Granted in was a shot in the dark, quite literally, but he had to try.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on Captain Nathan Bridger, and he relaxed, remembering what Wendy had said when training Robert, "Relaxed minds are easier to read than tense ones. It is even easier when your subject is asleep."

But Lucas was not trying to read minds, he was trying to touch one. But, since it was quite dark, he knew it was night time and Nathan would be asleep. He hoped it would be easier to touch Bridger's mind. And then he remembered Wendy's other admonishment, "Focus on what you want to say, or show, who you are sending to. Too much distractions will only make it too hard for the other psychic to read."

Everyone had the potential. It was getting over the inner blocks of disbelief.

_One blind act of faith_, Lucas realised. _Is all I need in a world of logic and science_.

Lucas focused on his breathing until his mind cleared to only that. He opened his eyes and...

He was on the _seaQuest_, on seadeck actually, sitting in the quiet. Lucas had found Bridger there on a couple occasions in the past when what he wanted was quiet. Nathan, he felt, did not know that Lucas was even in trouble. Lucas sent images, one after the other, of the warehouse and Freeman. Deon and Stark. Stark locking him in the closet, and one image of where he thought he was....

* * *

Nathan was lying down on the walk behind the moon pool on seadeck. Darwin swam lazy circles below him while Bridger was laying with his eyes on the ceiling letting the water patterns that were reflected onto the walls soothe him. For the past couple of days he had felt anxiety. Soon, Westphalen would release him and he could go home. Or he could assume the position of CSO on board _seaQuest_.

Then for some reason he felt fear as it ripped through him and he gasped in surprise. Moments later, as if someone had taken Polaroid pictures of events, four in total. He sat up afterwards and realised that it had been a conscious effort by Lucas to cry for help.

But that was not what sent the sliver of fear down in gut. It was who had him, Stark. He calmed his beating heart and reflected that maybe getting Savannah to train him was not such a good idea.

He got up and left the seadeck and fairly jogged to the bridge. When he came up the three steps and through the clam doors, Tim O'Niell turned and saw him, "Good day sir."

"Tim, can you get me Robert. Tell him its urgent."

"Yeah, sure..." answered Tim, sliding into the comm's station and typing in the sequence for Robert's PAL, and few moments later, Tim handed him the headset.

Bridger put it on his head and said, "Robert."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ben and Lucas?"

A sigh on the other end and Bridger kicked himself for not having more faith in his gifts. "No, but I saw what was left of his office. I think..."

"It was Deon," cut in Bridger. "I know it. Meet me on shore with your senior crew that you can spare and I'll explain."

* * *

A half an hour found them on the shore. Robert looked around at his senior crew that could assemble. As usual, there was Brody and Shan, Fredericks, when she had heard that Lucas was involved had leapt in. Commander Ford stood there as well, and he asked, "Where is Ben?"

"I can answer that," said Bridger. "Deon took both Ben Krieg and Lucas from Ben's office. I don't know why, but I suspect that Marilyn Stark is involved."

The faces of those who had served under her darkened, and Robert looked pale. "Deon and Stark..." he breathed. "Why?"

"My guess is that Deon also deals in the slave trade, and he sold Lucas to Stark. I got a few images of Lucas hacking for Stark, but for some reason now she's abandoned him," answered Bridger.

"Got what she wanted," snorted Ford.

Just then Robert's PAL chirped, and he answered, "Bridger."

The familiar voice of Marilyn Stark greeted him, "So it is true. You are alive. Tonight come to the Point, alone."

"Where is Lucas?" asked Nathan.

"Oh, you're both there," she seemed genuinely surprised. "The young Dr. Wolenczak warned that might be true. Robert, come alone and I'll release Lucas to you."

With that the connection closed. Ford had turned a ghastly shade of ashen, "I can't let you go alone."

To his dismay Robert Bridger seemed to develop the same stubborn expression his father Nathan could be really famous for. "No, she said alone, Commander. I intend to follow those instructions to the letter," his father seemed to draw himself up and Robert put up a restraining hand. "We want Lucas back in preferably one piece. And I... she won't hurt me."

_She can't hurt the one she has been on the endless crusade of revenge for all these years_, he added to himself. His father and Commander Ford were still dead set against it, but Robert knew that they had no choice really. They would have to do as he bid. He walked to the rental car and slid into the drivers seat and drove away, seeing the stricken look on his father's face.

Deliberately paying him no heed he backed the car up and drove the car through town to the Point and parked the car. Walking up to the trail he threaded through it until he came to the cliff that made the Point. He waited and heard the motion behind him. Somehow he was not surprised to see her there.

"Marilyn, you've changed," he murmured softly as his heart clenched, there had not been one day of his entire servitude when he had not thought of her.

The cold exterior cracked and she hugged him, and he knew that the same could be said of her. "I never forgot you, even when the rest of the world did," she answered in a low voice when the hug broke. "I thought the Wolenczak kid was lying to me to save his skin."

Robert sighed and sat down on a rock, "Marilyn, I've heard about Livingston Trench from everyone else. How about you tell me your side of the story?"

"People do funny things in the name of revenge," was her simple answer. "The enemy that I thought had taken you from me... I faced down at Livingston Trench. That one shot would have wiped them off the planet."

"For _me_? You did it for me?" Robert was flabbergasted.

For the longest moment she didn't say a word, "No. I did it for me. I did it for my crew. I did it for glory. I did it for all the wrong reasons, when I _should_ have done it for you. It was after I listened to the news I realised that I had the chance to blow the bastards out of the water and Ford stopped me." She said his X-O's name like a curse. "But I swore that one day I would have the _seaQuest _back. She was mine. And now that I knew where to actually aim my revenge for you I fully intended to use her to wreak it. And then your father stopped me..."

Robert watched her face change as she smiled and shook her head, "I went ballistic for awhile. I swore that I would kill him... kill him and destroy the _seaQuest_ if I couldn't have her back."

"What stopped you?" he asked quietly.

She was silent for a few minutes before she turned back to him and kissed him full on the lips, "You did. I dreamed I had done it... and then you came back to me. You saw what I had done and spurned me. I never set foot on a ship afterwards. I had gone too far. I was seeking to avenge you by killing the one person who was as hurt as I was. What kind of revenge, or even justice would that have been?"

Robert recited the lyrics he had once heard, "Gioia nel cuor trovero, Con te il ciel raggiungero, Pace ci sara..." He paused and said, "Lyn... how much do you know of me now?"

She paused, "I did my research. I know you are married to Cynthia Westphalen, and you have a son named Michael. Know this, so long as I draw breath, your family will be guarded."

"Where is Lucas?" he asked. "He holds a special place in my father's heart. While I was thought dead, Lucas helped my father learn... well, let's just say my father needed a son and the boy needed a father."

Marilyn turned and said, "That I didn't know. He's at 144 Bresco Street, in a closet. He's not hurt too badly. There is some injuries that were there when I got him from Deon."

"Did you see Ben Krieg?" asked Robert anxiously. "He was with Lucas."

She shook her head sorrowfully, "No, but I can possibly help you."

* * *

A few hours later Robert found himself back on the docks, alone, but he had plenty to think about. The address Marilyn had given him was written on a slip of paper that he played with as he walked through the security checkpoints. Finally, one concerned MP asked, "Sir, what's on the paper that's got you so worked up?"

"None of your business," replied Robert coldly, and then he sighed, stopped and turned back to the MP. "Sorry... a bit preoccupied... you didn't deserve that."

The MP saluted and kindly answered, "Sir, I saw the news. If my best friend was missing under such circumstances, I'd likely be as pissed off at the world as you are right now. I hope they find the bastards before you do, for their sakes. But if you find 'em, well, I'm sure no one will blame you for what happens next... sir."

A very cold smile was the MP's answer, but so was a nod of agreement.

He finally re-entered the conference room where everyone was gathered and put the paper down on the table. He grinned, although it was still cold, at their shocked expressions, and Ford probably voiced what they were all thinking, "In all due honesty we didn't expect you back here under your own power."

"Like I said, Stark would never hurt me. In fact, I got confirmation of where Lucas is, and he's safe," he batted his father away from the paper. "And information on where to find Krieg, too. In fact, I enlisted some 'inside' help... now, everyone. Promise me you won't, ah, jump to conclusions."

Ford said, "Any help is better than no help."

Robert looked over to his father, and Nathan said, "Very true."

He handed the paper over to Ford... and Ford turned ashen when he saw the handwriting. "This is Marilyn Stark's handwriting," he confirmed.

Robert nodded, "It most certainly is. She gave me that address. That's where Lucas is. He is free to come back, no catch, and she is letting him go... again, with no catch."

Those who remembered Stark and the fallout from her command of seaQuest in 2018 looked at him in puzzlement, but it was Nathan who said, "There is always a catch with Stark. She would not just let him go. I don't like this. And what are you not telling us?"

For the first time, everyone saw the glare that Nathan received from his own son. Ford caught it, and got the sudden inkling that Robert not only believed Stark, but also trusted her. Had from the very beginning. What the hell is this? he screamed inwardly. What is she to you? What are you to her? Robert Bridger met Ford's eyes and he saw a glimpse of a very different, harder, colder, Robert Bridger. But also of a happier Stark. He suddenly understood, "You have a history with her."

Everyone looked at Ford in shock and Westphalen exclaimed, "Commander Ford!"

O'Niell's eyebrows were nearly in his scalp, "Please tell me that you just sniffed something you shouldn't have."

"He's right," answered Robert, and the focus was ripped away from Ford as the horror sunk in.

"You and... Stark?" his father seemed the most horrified. "When?"

"Right before I disappeared, Dad. I, uh... pushed her through the bulkhead airlock into the escape pod and..." Robert looked down at the table and the paper. "This isn't the time for this. Commander, I believe you need to be on Bresco Street."

Commodore Bridger handed Ford the slip of paper. "This is the address. Assemble whatever team you feel the need to have and go get Lucas. You have your orders, Commander."

Ford saluted and promptly left the conference room, taking a very puzzled Brody and confused Henderson with him. Nathan stared at the wall as the implications of the bombshell sank in. Very quietly he said, "Before you disappeared and we all thought you dead, just so you know, I might have approved of her. I sponsered her, after all. Now, I guess all of this is a shock. Are you sure she still feels the same as you would like to believe she does?"

"Without a doubt in my mind, Dad."

Westphalen looked from father to son and back again, "I cannot say I remember what she was like before, nor even who she was after. But I do know that the woman must be brought to justice. Nothing she says or does now will matter. She must pay for her crimes."

Robert nodded, "I know. She is from a part of my life that I closed the book on twenty years ago. But don't expect me to take this easily."

* * *

March 10th, 2033  
Deon International

The extraction team did not have to wait long, and Robert grinned when the car pulled up at the meeting point agreed on. Ford was still very nervous, "Sir, I still say this is a bad idea."

Robert sighed, looked at him, "Duly noted, Jon. Give the woman a chance. What would you do if the same was done to you?"

"Same thing, maybe," admitted Ford. "Well, maybe not as spectacularly, but I get what you mean."

Stark slid out of the driver's seat and the tension immediately increased as Ford and Stark stared each other down. Neither gave in, but Stark broke the silence, "Commander Ford, you have... matured much since we last met."

"I really wish I could be like Commodore Bridger, Ma'am, but I'm afraid that would take a very long time after what you did to the seaQuest," answered Ford with no preamble, but then he extended his hand. "But I can't say that I don't understand it either."

She accepted his hand silently. No apologies would have been accepted and so none were offered. Everyone turned in surprise as another car pulled up beside hers and Lucas got out. "I want to come to. Ben's... he tried to save me again. I won't be left behind on this. And you will need me."

Much to everyone's greater surprise, it was Stark who refused him flatly, and she pulled him aside, "Absolutely not. Go back to _seaQuest_ where you're safe, Doctor."

"Remember what I can do? It was me who found and defused your virus on _seaQuest_," he responded with equal stubbornness. "I can make sure the security systems never even know you're there."

"Nathan, do you want to come and talk some sense into this young man before he gets himself killed?" she asked.

Bridger walked over and found himself agreeing with Stark. "No, Lucas, hack in from _seaQuest_." Walking away they could hear him muttering, "Now I agree with her? My God, what am I getting myself into?"

Lucas chewed his lower lip and he heard Stark murmur in his ear, "Take care of him. If you don't you'll have to contend with me. See that he finds someone that loved him like Carol did. He was not a man meant to be alone." She looked over to Robert, "None of them are."

She walked away to pack her own kit and Lucas was left there to marvel over what she had said. Man, she was a walking tragedy where Bridger was a walking soap opera. Abruptly he decided to follow anyway. They would need him whether they realised it or not. Not everything he could hack from the safety of the _seaQuest_.

When the small team, only consisting of Robert Bridger, Stark, Brody and Shan, Lucas followed at a distance. Inside he hummed the Mission Impossible theme. Watching from a distance he saw Stark drive up to the front entrance and imperiously demand to see Deon, and right then and there. The argument reached fever pitch with her, "And if you don't talk to me right now about the merchandise you sold me, I'll tell everyone what you're doing!"

The gates opened about ten seconds later, and Lucas grinned. She could be a bitch, but she knew when it made the biggest impact. While the gates were still open , Lucas slipped in as well, making sure to avoid the security cameras he knew would be there. The car pulled up to a bush and he could see three people jump out and hide in the bushes. Lucas touched one of their legs and was pulled into sight of them and Ford cursed, "Sir, it's Lucas."

"Dr. Wolenczak, I thought we all agreed that you would be on the _seaQuest_..." Robert hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas sighed and answered, "Some things I can't hack into from there. You'll need me."

Robert shook his head, "My Dad is going to kill me, and you."

They waited a while longer as Stark entered the building, and then they crept into the building as well. Lucas went straight to a terminal and loaded it up. Fingers flying across the keyboard and brows crinkled in concentration, he said, "We were underground... ah ha. Got it. Room 2567, Etre wing, sub basement 2."

Robert sighed and said, "Well, that certainly cuts off the time in searching for him. Can you get out of here now?"

Lucas grinned, "Hell no, I have to stay here and make sure that the cameras are in a loop at the right time so you don't get seen."

Ford volunteered, "I'll be his look out."

Nodding in agreement, Robert and Brody headed off, map in hand of the Deon International Complex, thanks to Lucas. Robert, while being slightly disappointed in Lucas's tactics, was secretly glad the young man had snuck his way into their team. Not being seen was going to be a huge advantage. Brody decided, "Sir, it would be easier to spot us in the stairways. We should take the elevator."

"You've been playing that damn Perfect Dark again?" demanded Robert. "Stairs."

"Yes sir."

They walked silently down the stairs, listening for any indication that they had been discovered. When they reached Sub-basement 2 Brody listened at the door and then opened it a crack, "All clear."

Robert slipped through the door first and then Brody, who closed the door after him to allay suspicions if someone walked past the door, "Etre wing," noticed Robert. "Huh."

Counting down from 2876, they found room 2567 and listened at it. Not hearing anything, Robert opened it a crack and gasped in shock. He swallowed against the bile that rose in his throat. Deon would have much to pay for. He went in the room while Brody kept watch. "No..." murmured Ben. "Thenlu..."

"It's me, Bobby," reassured Robert. "We're getting you out of here."

Ben seemed to straighten, "Lucas."

"Safe."

Ben nodded and Robert cut him loose and wrapped him in loose clothes that he found in a corner. Supporting him, Robert half dragged him out to the hall. Turning to Brody as he helped carry Ben, he said, "Now we use that elevator."

They hid behind a pillar as the elevator opened and revealed Mason Freeman who walked as if he had a one track mind to Ben's former cell. Using that time to run to the elevator, Robert closed the doors and pushed the button for the main floor. A few minutes later those doors opened to reveal two guards who were very surprised to see them.

Brody shot one before she could recover, and Robert knocked out the other one. "Time to be leaving," quipped Brody.

They ran as fast as they could to the entry point just as, "Intruder Alert, Etre wing. Intruder Alert. Use force if neutralize."

Robert prepped his gun and Brody did the same as they came up to Ford and Lucas. "We're out of here!" exclaimed Robert.

They went to Stark's car and were greatly relieved that her keys were left in it, as well as the note, "_With your shield or on it_."

For a moment Robert stopped breathing. _Oh, Jesus no_! was his reaction. Just then the entire top of the Deon International Complex exploded into flames and smoke. He knew where she was, and what she had done. "Sir?" asked Ford. "We should get out of here while we can."

"Drive, Commander," answered Robert quietly, and Ford drove them out and back to the UEO boarding docks.

* * *

March 14th, 2033  
EarthNet Broadcast

_And our top story Larry Deon, the CEO of Deon International, was killed when the top floors of his Complex exploded four days ago. Police say that Marilyn Stark is suspected as the killer as she was the last visitor Deon had before his death. Our resources tell us that Stark came looking for Deon in a fit of anger, quite ready to deal a crippling blow to Deon._

_Her body was also found in the rubble, she died at the scene_.

* * *

The song quoted in the conversation between Robert Bridger and Marilyn Stark is _Solo Con Te _by Handel:

Giola nel cuor trovero, Con te il ciel ragguingero, Pace ci sara, Giola nel cuor trovero, Con te il ciel raggiungero, Pace ci sara, Giola nel trovero, Con telil ciel raggiungero, Un mondo nuovo con tel vedro.

_English Lyrics_: I will find joy in my heart, With you I will reach heaven, There will be peace, I will find joy in my heart, With you I will reach heaven, There will be peace, I will find joy in my heart, With you I will reach heaven, With you I will see a new world.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2009**: There was a scene in this chapter that didn't make any sense when I wrote it, nor even after I posted it originally. I spent a few years mulling over a better way to address it and only now found that better way. The scene in question, which is changed, was the one where Robert returns to the _seaQuest_ to tell everyone how his meeting with Stark went. In the original scene, he had brought Stark with him, through the security checkpoints (albiet wrapped in a blanket) to the wardroom and then revealed her after a bit of a buffer conversation. Somehow, she was never arrested. It made absolutely no sense at all, but it stayed that way for a few years. This time around I changed it so that all Robert brought back was a slip of paper written in her handwriting. It had the same affect as her showing up, but without the reality departure. To keep the same general storyline afterwards, she met up with the extraction team at Deon International HQ.


	10. Out of Time

**CHAPTER EIGHT:_  
Out of Time_**

* * *

PART ONE: Decisions

* * *

April 31st, 2033  
Nathan Bridger's Island  
Carribean Sea,  
off the Coast of the Yucatan

Nathan Hale Bridger leaned back in the swing hammock he had set up on his island and stared off into the setting sun. He still had not made up his mind on whether to stay on _seaQuest_, but that was okay since everyone was on shore leave anyway. He had enough time to think about it. It was not that he wouldn't be welcome, his old crew had made it clear that he would be.

He was still not sure if that was his place.

* * *

2018

Bridger stalked around the quarters that, if Bill Noyce had his way, would shortly be his. The holographic image of the Professor asked, "Then why did you come back?"

* * *

Why had he indeed? His answer at that time was that he missed the effect of the sea. Now that he knew that he was very psychic he realized that it was the buffer between him and the intruding thoughts of others. No wonder his niece Wendy always liked the _seaQuest_. Before he had known, and had been awakened, it was because of the bereft Lucas.

That poor boy... now that truly incredible young man who had proved his worth over and over. Dr. Lucas Wolenczak... he had come so far from that cocky fourteen year old with a problem attitude. Bridger, when he allowed himself such moments, liked to think that the way Lucas had turned out was partially due to his influence.

But he knew better. If Lucas had followed his influence he would be in a UEO military uniform, thanks to the not so subtle prodding of Oliver Hudson and, ironically, Bridger's own son Robert.

No, the way he had turned out was due more to the way Dr. Kristin Westphalen had influenced him.

Ah, Kristin. After Lucas the reason he stayed was largely due to the fact that if he left he would have also left her behind. And once one meets Kristin they can never go back to the way they were. Speaking of whom, he watched her swim just off the end of the dock.

The reason he wasn't swimming with her was that he had never truly recovered from his bout with pneumonia and whatever else had infected him in February. Granted, it had only been a few months and at his age he could not be expected to recover at the same speed as everyone else, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else. But he had decided that it would be better to wait it out and not worry anybody needlessly. He was getting old, and pneumonia took awhile to recover from.

Kristin came up to him, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking," he answered. "About the changes that have happened. Maybe I'm finally realising just how much of a fossil I am."

Kristin sat beside him on the dock and he reached out and touched her hair, "You're not a fossil. Out of touch, but that is to be expected after your past ten years. You literally disappeared off the face of the planet, Nathan. Give yourself time to catch up."

He nodded in agreement, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Kristin..."

"Yes, Nathan?"

"I accept."

For a moment she crinkled her brow in thought, clearly not knowing what he was talking about. "Accept what?"

"The CSO position on _seaQuest_," he answered.

She turned to face him, clearly in glee. "You finally made up your mind!" she hugged him, then abruptly pulled back. "I'm going to go call Robert before you change your mind."

He watched her run up the steps into the rebuilt house. He had made it bigger to accommodate Robert and his family. Instead of two houses, there was two wings, one for Nathan, Kristin and Lucas (if he ever came back), and one for Robert and his new family. He saw Kristin turn and run into Robert's wing and he could hear clearly, "If you two don't stop that you'll make Michael a little brother or sister!"

Nathan laughed, and the conversation went unhearable, so he subtly used his new senses and smiled at the reaction of surprise and happiness. He went back to the book. Well, at least he made them happy. A small hand touched his shoulder, "Are you going back to the _seaQuest_?"

Turning his head to look at his grandson, he answered, "Yes."

Michael hugged him, "I'll miss you. But that is where you belong."

"You'll see me again..." Bridger regarded his grandson as the child worried at his lower lip. Bridger scooped him up, "Now, what's wrong?"

"You're sick..."

"Yes, but I will get better," smiled Bridger.

Michael shook his head, "No." He touched him in the chest. "You're sick here. It isn't something that gets better. But _seaQuest_ is where you belong."

Kristin came down the steps with Cynthia and Robert, and Michael hopped off the hammock and ran to them, "Grampa decided to go out of retirement!"

Nathan got out of the hammock and stood up, Kristin noticed the haunted look on his face as she came up to him. He shook his head to stave off any questions and smiled at Robert and Cynthia. "Well, I guess she already told you, eh?"

"Yeah, she did," Robert hugged him. "Imagine that, you and I on the same boat!"

Nathan nodded and looked at his grandson who seemed to be as haunted as he was.

* * *

May 9th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_

Nathan sat in his new quarters and marvelled at the strangeness. Robert had decided to not tell anyone until he was 'introduced' in the staff meeting. He grinned, at the surprise that he knew would be on everyone's faces, and that Robert was probably looking dejected on the bridge right now. The better to make everyone think Nathan had turned them down.

He had not dressed in the aquamarine blue science uniform yet. His name tag was still missing from it. Still grinning at the reason for it, "Dad, you never wore a name tag for two tours as captain, and if no one know who you are yet, even if you went science, they will before long! Besides, how else will the surprise be sprung if they knew who the uniform was for?"

It was the original design of the science and military _seaQuest_ jumpsuits, which was more comfortable than the new ones. He had hated the new ones, probably why he had stuck with the tan uniform most of the time. The new jumpsuit looked too much like a work suit than a uniform. The military had stayed with the new suits, and the science team, thankfully, refused to have them 'updated'.

In the wardroom Robert called the meeting to order as he looked at the clock. "As you know, Dr. Westphalen decided to resign as the CSO in order to take over Dr. Smith's vacated position of CMO," he began and sighed. _Where the Hell are you Dad_?

_Mag-lev_, came the mental answer. _I'll be there shortly. Have to make sure I'm not seen_.

He bemusedly saw the reactions to his disappointed sigh, and inwardly grinned as the senior officers looked at each other a bit crestfallen. "Your father didn't take the position?" asked Fredericks.

"That's the purpose of the meeting... To introduce the new CSO, when he gets here," answered Robert, when a knock sounded. _That had better be you_...

_It is me_.

Robert sighed again and opened the door. Nathan Bridger strolled in and asked innocently, "Am I late?"

The wardroom became instant pandemonia. Ford was up and pumping his hand and Lonnie was hugging him. The rest were on their feet. Then Lucas said, "This was a set up, wasn't it?"

Robert and Nathan grinned, almost mirror images of each other. "Now would we do," began Robert.

"Something like that?" finished his father, not even missing a beat

The meeting broke up and Robert would have had to been blind not to notice that everyone left a little brighter. His father winked and headed out, "I should see to my new office..."

That left Robert and Ben in the wardroom, and Ben said, "Him being here lifted morale."

"That much I noticed," answered Robert. "His crew must have loved him dearly to miss him like that. He truly belongs here."

Ben said, "He does, but it took Lucas and Kristin to make him realise it. He would have never stayed if not for Lucas, and Kristin only cemented his place on board."

Ben left and Robert, lost in his thoughts remembered the haunted look that had been on his father's face that day on the island. And try as he might, he did not seem as recovered as he should. Something else seemed to lurk under the surface.

* * *

PART TWO: All Good Things

* * *

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

Kristin Westphalen sadly nodded and hugged him, her professional shell cracking. "It's not fair!" she said. "I just got you back and now life is going to take you away from me again."

Bridger slid off the examining table and sighed, "I should have known it was a stupid move when I did it. But..." He shrugged. "I guess I can't go back and fix it."

Westphalen helped him zip up the science jumpsuit that was a twin of hers and she said, "There is a small chance it can be beaten, Nathan. But even the condition is rare. The treatment for Lukahn Syndrome is on the surface..."

"I will not live my life in a hospital," said Bridger resolutely. "And I will certainly not die in one if it comes to that."

Westphalen stared into his deep blue eyes, "Nathan, I can't force you to go." She hugged him again in frustration. "Why did this have to happen?"

Bridger looked at the floor, the emotions running around like his thoughts. The realisation that he was going to die here in the too near future was almost too much to bear. There was also relief that since his son was alive, as well as married and with a family that his family line would live on. There was also the _seaQuest_, a legacy in itself.

Which would also likely be the place where he died. "In your professional opinion, Kris, how long?"

She looked down to the same place he was staring at on the floor. "...Maybe, three months if you take it easy. Which I know you won't. The deterioration will continue its course and... a month and a half."

"Six weeks," Bridger closed his eyes. "Six weeks... I better make them count."

He kissed her and said, "And if I went for the treatment?"

She shook her head, "And this point there is no guarantee. In fact, in would be a shot in the dark and you would still probably die."

He looked her in the eyes, lifting her chin in his hands, "I have no right to ask this of you, but I would prefer to make every minute count. I would rather have married you and had more time to be your husband."

Turning from him, "I was hoping and dreading you would ask." Looking at him squarely in the eye she continued, "But if I can make you happy that way, then I accept."

"Kristin, I am also going to ask something of you that will be very hard to do, given the circumstances. Please don't tell anyone of this. I don't want to be treated like glass, and if they knew I was going to die in maybe six weeks, you know them..." he trailed off. "I would never be able to do anything. Also swear that you won't let me die in medbay. It's as bad as dying in a hospital."

He was rather surprised when she turned and locked herself in the head of medbay. Going to the door, he tapped on it and could hear her tears. "Kristin, please..." he pleaded.

If anything she only cried harder, and he forced the door open and gathered her up in his arms. "I will never forget you," she said into his shoulder.

"Nor I you, wherever I am."

* * *

May 12th.

Tim O'Neill was having a good day. His online girlfriend was getting more serious with him and seemed to be opening up more. He whistled as he swung himself into the communications seat for his shift and noticed that it was Krieg on the morning watch again. Another command shuffle. Then he noticed that it was Captain Robert Bridger who was just coming off shift. "Sir," he greeted.

"Ah, Lieutenant O'Niell. When you have a moment can I speak with you in the wardroom?" even though it was worded as a question, and a brightly asked one, he knew that it was an order. "Anytime before 12:00 hours."

"Of course sir..." answered O'Niell, unsure what to think.

Then it was Krieg in command, seeming much recovered from his ordeal at Deon's hands. "Any interesting com activity out there, Tim?" he asked.

"No sir," answered Tim.

A few hours later he walked to the wardroom and knocked on the door. "Come in," came Captain Bridger's voice and Tim entered.

On the wardroom table in front of Bridger could clearly be seen Tim's service record. "Come in, and have a seat. Oh and close the door."

Tim closed the door behind him and sat down nervously. Hopefully whatever he had done was not going to be too serious. "Lieutenant, Junior Grade, Timothy Mack O'Niell," stated Robert. "Everything in this room is official and will be in a full report later. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Robert nodded and continued, "Having investigated your share in the actions of March 3rd 2033 and your record, it is the decision of the United Earth Oceans Organization to promote you to the rank of Lieutenant with all due responsibilities and privileges. Do you understand?"

Tim sat with his mouth open in shock. "I've been promoted?"

"It would certainly appear so!" laughed Robert. "Congratulations, Lieutenant."

He stood and offered his hand to Tim to shake. Tim got up slowly as if he didn't trust his ability to do so. He shook Robert's hand, and Robert handed him the new name patch and rank bars. Tim looked at them and shook his head in wonder. "The UEO also wants me to ask you to seriously consider command track instead of technical."

Tim shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll wait on it."

Tim exited the wardroom and looked at his new name tag and rank bars and shook his head in disbelief. He almost ran to his quarters to secure the new patches onto his other uniform. Dressing in the 'new uniform' he went back to the bridge. Krieg turned and said, "What the... oh! Congratulations man!"

"Yeah, I finally made full Lieutenant!" exclaimed Tim and then quieter so only Ben could hear. "And, while I'm still the communications Chief, I am now the fourth in command."

Ben gave him a high five. "That is amazing, Tim. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. You feel any different?"

"Nah, well, maybe a little better about myself. If they think I'm worth it then maybe I can give myself a little credit. Then again, it hasn't exactly sank in yet," Tim sat down in the com chair and set his headset on his head, and the smile fell off his face. "Sir... I'm getting a strange signal..."

"On speakers," ordered Krieg.

"Attention UEO vessel, this is Lieutenant Kimura of the Chaodai. Requesting permission to board... expecting pursuit and requesting back up."

"Chaodai vessel, how many are aboard?" asked Krieg into his headset.

"Just me."

Krieg switched channels, "Security personnel to Launch Bay." Switching back to Kimura, "Permission to board granted."

Tim read Krieg's look, "Captain to Launch Bay."

Robert stood in the Launch bay, but to the back of it so that the security officers were between him and the hatch. The hatch cycled open and a lone Japanese woman entered the seaQuest and put her hands behind her head and knelt on the deck plating. "I request political asylum from the UEO," she said and Krieg whispered in his ear.

"That's her Bobby, I'd recognize that voice anywhere."

Robert nodded and stepped forward, "On the behalf of the United Earth Oceans Organization, you have it."

She stood up and allowed Shan to search her, "She's clean, Captain."

"Anyone else with her?"

Shan checked her single seater sea fighter with a scanner, "No sir, she's alone."

Robert stepped up to her and in traditional Japanese decorum, bowed. She bowed back, although a little more graceful and practised than he was. He offered his hand, and she shook, obviously familiar with Western customs. "Captain Robert Bridger of the UEO vessel _seaQuest DSV_," he introduced himself.

"Lieutenant Kimura Heiko, formally of the Chaodai. Fighter sub pilot," she answered. "Sir, I have some information that will help you defeat Macronesia, and a warning of the impending strike to UEO HQ by the Chaodai."

Robert nodded and said, "Then, after you have been cleared, you will be brought to the wardroom and tell me, and the Secretary General of the UEO, what the new threat is."

She bowed her acquiesce and Chief Shan led her away to the security offices. Robert walked towards the wardroom with Krieg at his elbow. "Sir, as much as I would love to continue this, but I must get back to the bridge," said Ben, strangely formal. Robert raised an eyebrow. "Have to set a good example now that people actually look up to me."

Robert snorted once in good humour and Ben took off towards the bridge. Robert walked past the medbay and saw Westphalen rubbing her eyes. He could sense the grief rolling off her in waves. "Kristin?" he asked and she looked up and tried to clear her face of the sorrow that seemed to almost overwhelm her.

"Robert... what a pleasant surprise," she said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"I was going to ask you that."

She beckoned him in and back into her office, "He swore me to secrecy but if you read my mind I can't break my promise."

"But I..." then he was overwhelmed by grief... and images of his father.

His father was very ill, and then he realised, _My God, my Dad is dying. He's dying... he only has six weeks left_...

After the experience she broke into tears, and Robert tried to quell his own. He patted her shoulder and futilely tried to console her. After awhile he called one her nurses and left them. He knew precisely where to find his father. Entering the Geology lab he stopped when he saw his father deep in concentration, poring over a rock core sample. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

Robert walked towards him and took him in. He was thinner and paler than he remembered. In fact, now that he knew, Robert could not believe he missed it. It was there, the gradual deterioration of whatever was eating away Nathan Bridger from the inside out. "Dad, I... I know."

His father took off his reading glasses and put them on the table. "She told you. Dammit, I asked her not to."

"She was crying her eyes out, and practically broadcasting it on wideband. Ben could have sensed it," the irony in Robert's tone was not lost on his father and he laughed. "I think I deserved to know, and there is others who do as well... And what the Hell are you still doing here if..."

Not able to finish the sentence he said, "Why did you decide to live it out here and not on the island?"

"In the words of Michael, this is where I belong. He knew before I did..." Nathan looked at his son. "If I didn't know better I'd say he got a certain gift from us."

Robert leaned on a table, then his PAL went off, "Bridger."

"Sir, Kimura cleared and we are taking her to the wardroom."

"Thank you, Mr. Shan," Robert said and turned to leave. "Dad, don't keep this a secret. There are people on this boat who deserve to know before you actually..."

"I promise I'll tell them," his father said quietly.

Robert sat in the wardroom across from Kimura. Security was right outside the door, and Shan was standing beside her. Robert ordered him, "Outside, Mr. Shan. I will call you when I need you."

"But sir...!"

"She won't hurt me. She may tell me something that will alarm me, but she won't hurt me," Robert clarified. "Now out."

Shan saluted and exited the wardroom, "Lieutenant O'Niell, did you get Secretary McGath for me yet?"

"Yes sir," came O'Niell's voice.

McGath appeared on the screen and said, "What is the emergency, Captain Bridger?"

Robert gestured to Kimura, "The lady has some information for us. Allow me to introduce Lieutenant Heiko Kimura, formally a Chaodai Sub Fighter pilot."

"Sirs, what I have to tell you is vital to the UEO's survival," she began. "The Chaodai are planning a strike on your HQ."

She outlined the plans that she had received, and how they tied in to the Chaodai, as well as where they planned to strike. "They are also planning to attack the seaQuest and take Captain Nathan Bridger hostage. They know he is, or was, here. The Chaodai President wants very much more ships, and believes that Captain Bridger would design them."

Robert snorted and said, "My father would never help them even if it meant his death."

Kimura nodded, "That much they believe, but they will try anyway. If they can't have them then they would see him assassinated. That is the next thing. The Chaodai are using biological weapons. A fighter sub of ours was dispatched a few months ago to release a toxin into an area of the ocean. That very area is where the _seaQuest_ were... and they called the experiment a failure. You were not supposed be able to find an antigen to the virus."

His blood ran cold. His father had never recovered from that. "Lieutenant, do the Chaodai have the antigen... the real antigen?"

Kimura looked at him curiously, "Of course. They may be homicidal, but they weren't stupid."

"Mr. Secretary, I'll get back to you," and Robert cut the transmission off midway. "Lieutenant, what are the symptoms of the virus?"

"It mimics Lukahn Syndrome," she answered after awhile. "It attacks the red blood cells and results in irreversible anaemia. Eventually, it moves into the heart and affects the heart muscle itself, causing atrophy. Once it gets to the heart the victim is finished. Thankfully, the virus is incommunicable."

Robert pulled her out her seat and said, "Do you know how to make the actual antigen?"

"No."

"Do you know where they keep it?"

She thought a moment, "Yes."

Robert practically dragged her to med bay, "Dr. Westphalen!"

Westphalen came running at the sound of his voice, "What is it? Who is she?"

He ushered them both into Kristin's office and closed the door behind him, "Does my father have Lukahn Syndrome?"

Westphalen nodded and Robert continued, "How is it different from other Lukahn's cases?"

"Well, normally Lukahn's starts in the blood, but with your father it seemed to start in the lymphatic glands and then for some reason 'jumped' into his blood..." Westphalen answered. "Why?"

Robert turned to the paling Kimura, "Is this a sign of the Chaodai Bio-Weapon you were telling me about?"

She nodded and sank into the chair and Westphalen asked, "What is going on? What Bio..." Then it sank in. "Oh my God, Nathan."

Robert nodded sombrely, "There is a cure, and this young lady knows where to find it. We just have to get it in time."

"Your father has only six weeks," said Westphalen. "It has already started to atrophy the heart muscle."

Kimura shook her head, "It is too late for him, but not for anyone else the Chaodai can infect."

"The Hell it is if you have a way to arrest the development. Nathan Bridger can live for a long time, even with a damaged heart, so long as we stop the damage from spreading," answered Westphalen.

Robert turned to Shan, "Call an emergency senior staff meeting."

* * *

A few hours later the senior staff, including his father, sat in the wardroom. Robert leaned forward and took noted of the faces. Captain Montail of the _Nezamiah_ sat to one side of him. "What I am about to say does not leave this room," began Robert. "I'm sorry Dad. Earlier today we accepted the request of political asylum from a Chaodai by the name of Heiko Kimura. She told us that the Chaodai were planning attacks on key UEO places and ships. That includes the _seaQuest_. That is the minor detail. She also told me that the Chaodai are experimenting with Bio-warfare. One such experiment they tested recently with mixed results. Suffice it to say that the end result was to infect people with a Lukahn Syndrome Mimic."

His father turned pale very suddenly and Robert stood, but his father waved him off, "That just took me by surprise. I'll be fine."

Robert shook his head, "The mixed results is that by and large, it failed to infect us with Lukahn's. All except one of us, anyway." He pointed to his father. "As you won't know, my father is dying from Lukahn's Syndrome. He doesn't know where he acquired it, but it is advanced enough that he has been given only six weeks to live."

The crew looked at Bridger, most of them in shock and Ford braced the elder Bridger who was paler. Robert continued, "But given the time frame and the rate of damage being done, it fits with the Chaodai virus."

"So this isn't natural?" asked Henderson, clearly shocked.

Robert shook his head, "But there is some good news, as wan as it may be. Kimura gave us the coordinates of the lab. If we can get in and get back out without being seen or hindered, we can get back here in time to administer the antidote to my father, and make sure this doesn't happen again."

Ford stood, "I volunteer."

"As do I," stated Shan.

Brody was not too far behind, "I'm not going to be left out of this one."

Westphalen stood as well, "Unfortunately, you're going to need me as well. I'm the only one with the necessary expertise to find this antigen."

Nathan pulled her down, "Absolutely not. If the choice is you or me... I'd rather you live."

"No, Nathan..." she put one hand on his cheek. "There is not just you to think about. There is also others that may be suffering the same fate. I owe it to them to help."

Robert thought a moment and said, "As much as what you say is true, Doctor. You don't have the necessary combat training for a mission like this. But there is someone who does."

His father picked up on it, "Wendy Smith."

* * *

May 17th 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_ launch bay

Wendy Smith and Oliver Hudson came out of the launch hatch and Robert greeted them, "I must admit that I am surprised that you showed up, Oliver."

"And miss out on the action?" he seemed to go silent for a moment. "I'm going with the team. You'll need every experienced person you can get, and I used to be a Navy SEAL. I owe that much to your father. How is he?"

He hesitated, "I think your mission will have to get started very soon. He grows worse by the day. The added stress now... I think it was better that he didn't know that someone deliberately caused it. He is still the CSO, but," Robert shook his head. "Lucas is helping alleviate most of the workload, and he's resting most of the time. Conserving his strength. But there is not much left."

Wendy excused herself and Oliver followed Robert to the wardroom where the infiltration team was planning, and prepping, their mission. They entered and Ford stood, "Captain Hudson."

Hudson and Ford shook hands, "Good to see you, Commander."

"And you, sir."

"Commander, the UEO has decided to sent Captain Hudson with you. His experience as a Navy SEAL should come in handy," Robert informed Ford.

Ford nodded and smiled, "From what I can see, sir, experience is what is going to count here. The help is appreciated. Did Dr. Smith come with you, sir?"

Hudson nodded, "She went to see her Uncle Nathan first, then she will be joining us."

Wendy Smith tapped on the door to her Uncle's quarters and then walked in. He was sleeping on the bunk and she brushed an errant strand of silver hair off his forehead. He was fully clothed in his science uniform and appeared to have fallen asleep reading. That didn't surprise her, he did that a lot normally. It was the drawn look in his face that disturbed her. He seemed to be rallying his strength from hidden reserves but at this point not much was helping. It was getting too advanced too fast and she was surprised she was not hospitalized. She stood and was surprised when his hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. "Uncle Nathan!" she gasped in surprise. "I thought you were asleep."

His eyes, they looked so tired, opened and he smiled, "The cavalry arrived, eh?"

She smiled back, "Yes, Robert called me and told me what is going on." She smoothed back his hair and then pressed a pill bottle into his hand. "These are still in the experimental stage, and they have been very good so far with other Lukahn's patients. Follow the directions and rest. Wait for us to come back."

He sat up on the bed and she touched his knee, "Are you sure you are all right?"

Her Uncle looked at the floor and then into her eyes, "Wendy... If you come back and I have passed on, make sure no blames themselves for it. Don't blame yourself for it. You will have honestly tried. Just make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else."

She seemed very near to tears and then her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. Wendy left his quarters and ran to the med bay where she knew Westphalen would be. She couldn't believe she had not thought of it, that no one else had! Westphalen looked up in surprise, "Wendy! What is it?"

"Stasis!"

"What?"

"Rig the hyperbaric chamber into a stasis chamber," Wendy said after she caught her breath. "You have the necessary drugs on board to put someone under?"

Westphalen nodded wordlessly, still not knowing where Smith was going with this, "Of course. All medical facilities do, but just one dose."

"Put Uncle Nathan under, it will give us the time to go and get the cure, and save him!" finished Wendy.

"I wish I could, but he would never agree. You know how he is, too stubborn for his own good. He hates anything hospital or medbay related," answered Westphalen.

Shaking her head, she finished, "Then don't tell him you're putting him under." Wendy put up her hand. "Yes, I know it's unethical to disregard his wishes. But if the patient actually causes himself harm we must step in. If we don't then that is unethical."

Westphalen walked around the desk and steepled her fingers, "If you were in his position, would you accept that explanation? I don't want him to die, but being his stasis for an indefinite period of time on the slim hope of coming back out will be a type of death. He lost ten years of his life once already. Don't make him lose more. What if when he is brought out all of us are long dead? Think about that for one second. Would you want that reality forced on you? The patient has a right to accept or refuse treatment if does not harm the health and well being of others. We don't have the right to make that decision for him."

"What about the well being of us?" demanded Smith. "If he dies and we could have prevented that pain... what if he dies and it's by matter of hours that we come back with the antidote? Stasis would give us that time. Please, help me save him..."

Westphalen turned away, but Smith could sense the sorrow and grief, "What you ask breaks the Hippocratic oath. Are you prepared for that?"

"To Hell with it if it saves one life."

Westphalen turned around, "Then I'll help you. But ask him first, maybe, just maybe he will see reason."

The two walked to his quarters where he was just leaving, "Uh oh, both of you are on a mission. I can see it in your faces. What is it?" he asked.

"Nathan, we have something to suggest," said Westphalen.

"I... we... want you to allow us to put you in stasis until our team returns from our mission," Wendy looked at him in the face and saw the refusal. "I know why you don't want to. We will bring you back out if we are unsuccessful so that you can live out your final days with us. Ten years was a lot to miss... and missing more would be a death. When we come back, or are reported dead, you will be brought out. Please let us have the time to save you, and this is the only way."

He looked at Westphalen, "Is this what you want?"

She nodded, and he sighed, "Very well."

Wendy and Kristin led him to med bay, where Kristin did a final check over before putting him under. While she was doing that, Wendy went to see to the preparations of making the hyperbaric chamber into the stasis chamber. Over the PAL, she said, "There wasn't many. In fact, all there is was to seal off a few vents, and rig the environmental to go cold and fill with water once you're completely under."

"It's finished?" asked Westphalen in surprise.

"Yeah, the chamber was refitted to do any kind of experiment that required a special atmosphere, even a vacuum," answered Smith. "We're good to go."

Bridger leaned against the bulkhead and was dressed in the medbay linens. "I guess it's time."

"Second thoughts?" asked Westphalen with a smile.

"Second, third, fourth and fifth..." he grinned. "And sixth. But I haven't changed my mind."

They walked to the seadeck where Nathan and Kristin entered the chamber. Nathan lay on the bed in the centre of the chamber and Westphalen secured the restraints. "To keep you from floating away," she answered his look. "And to prevent seventh thoughts."

She put in the intravenous and the oxygen mask, and secured onto various points of his body the monitors. She kissed his forehead, "I will be here when you awaken."

"I certainly hope so," was his response.

Kristin exited the hyperbaric chamber, closing and sealing the ports behind her. She double and triple checked them and then came around by the circular window and hit the intercom. "From what the studies say, when we start the drug you will feel very light headed. After which to will lose motor control, and your surroundings will not make sense anymore. That is why the restraints, Nathan. After that you will just fall asleep. That is all you will be aware of," she took a breath. "When you lose consciousness your body functions will practically slow down to nothing. When they slow down enough, we will fill the chamber with salt water that has some additives in it...

"Then the water will freeze to a slush state, but will be much colder than true ice. Not cold enough to freeze you solid, that would kill you," explained Smith. "The process is reversed when you are brought out of it. This is your last chance to refuse."

"Call me stubborn... But can you just get on with it before I actually change my mind?" came his faintly ironic tone, but they could hear a slight nervousness under it.

Smith nodded and pushed the button that started the process, "Good night, Uncle Nathan. I will be here when you wake up."

_Forget my seventh thoughts, I've having eighth ones now_... realised Nathan. He began to feel lightheaded and almost like he was floating. _ Oh no, I'm getting a case of the giggles..._ That was why he hated being put under anathesia. The drug tended to make him more than a little bit giddy. To him everything could be funny, never mind what usually was. He tried desperately to keep it under control but one errant thought, _Jeez, what if my face freezes mid laugh_? _How would I ever live that down_? It was too much and he actually started to giggle.

Westphalen turned to Smith, noticing the laughter from Bridger, "What's so funny?"

"Oh shit. I forgot what kind of effect anathesia has on him. He gets... a major case of the giggles. And once he starts...." she trailed off, and smiled.

Westphalen smiled as well, "Well, it could be worse..."

He abruptly relaxed, and Smith said, "There goes motor control, he should fall asleep shortly."

Westphalen was watching his EEG, "Correction, he just did. Moving through the various stages, going into REM, and now past it. Vital signs slowing. On my mark, begin filling the chamber." A few minutes went by, "Mark!"

Wendy hit the button and the chamber began to fill with water. Two minutes into it Lucas came running in, "Darwin said you were doing something to the Captain! What's going on?"

Westphalen, now that Smith could handle it, moved aside with Lucas, "We put him into cryo."

"Why?" asked Lucas, and she realised that he had not known that Nathan was even sick.

She took a breath and sat him down, "Lucas, I need you to be calm. Nathan had Lukahn's Syndrome. When I last did a check up on him he only had about six weeks left."

He went white, but was calm when he asked, "When was that?"

"A week and a half ago..."

He stood up, "And no one told me? Why?"

"He didn't want anyone to know, but Robert found me crying in medbay. Then we discovered that there may be a cure, and we are giving him that extra time for us to find it."

Smith reported, "Cryo process completed. It went perfectly."

Westphalen nodded, "Good, Wendy. Can you help me here?"

"Sure," Wendy walked over and laid a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Don't worry about him, Lucas. I'll be there and back and he will get better."

* * *

PART THREE: Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

May 19th, 2033_  
Calypso  
_Chaodai Territory

It was a small sub, and they were almost cramped in it, but Captain Oliver Hudson felt alive again. "Status, Mr. Brody."

"We are maintaining course, and they think we are traders coming into port. Sir, what is our cargo?" asked Brody.

Hudson smiled, "Computer parts, of course. Contraband. What else would they be interested in. Lucas supplied us with a bunch of junk that the _seaQuest_ doesn't use anymore, and isn't classified."

The little ship docked and Hudson motioned to Shan to do the dealings with the merchants as Brody recoitered the security of the lab. Brody came back first, and went over what he had learned with Wendy. Hudson came in and looked over her shoulder. She looked up and kissed him squarely on the lips. "As much as I know we can't do this without you, I wish you didn't come," he said.

"I was the one called in. You are the uninvited guest," she responded tartly, and then kissed him again.

At that moment Brody walked in, "Jeez, can't you at least wait until you get him in the captain's quarters?"

She scowled playfully, and then back to business, "This is definitely the lab. Those are quarantine suits you see." She pointed out the workers in the lab. "I suggest destroying the lab once we get the antigen. We want to make sure that they don't have another weapon."

Hudson nodded, "We have incendiary explosives hot enough to kill whatever they have in there. In case that doesn't work, we also have the c4 to reduce the building to rubble."

Shan came in and grinned, "We have a buyer. They paid good money. I never thought I'd be taking the place of Ben. This was always more his area of expertise."

Ford snorted, "Why am I not surprised?"

Hudson reined them in, "No time for that gentlemen. A scheduled trader from Macronesia is due in. I'd rather be done this before they get here."

A chorus of "Yes sir" greeted him and they sat down around the tiny wardroom table.

* * *

May 21st, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_

Lucas sat by the window of the hyperbaric chamber. He couldn't move. Hours had gone by and then a few days. He was surprised no one had ordered him back to work yet. But still he could not leave the side of Bridger. An instinct told him that Bridger did not want to be alone, even if he was so unconscious that even his son could not reach him by the 'other' means.

Maybe it was not Nathan Bridger who needed the company, and Lucas knew that this was closer to the truth. He needed to know that Bridger was alive still. Still hanging on, still fighting.

Lucas had no idea what he would do if Bridger died. Heaven knew that he had never once, even when he had searched out Bridger when he first awoke on Earth a few months ago, considered that the man could die and leave him more alone than when he had retired. Considering it now made him... scared. Terrified, to be more accurate.

He ran his fingers along the portable CD player that he had brought from his collection of antiques. Lucas had planned on playing the Sarah Brightman CD, but he had remembered that he had given it to Fredericks. He had asked her to meet him here today.

A hand touched his shoulder, "I'm not sure why you asked me to actually come. I could have just given you the CD."

He looked up and smiled wanly at Fredericks, "I wanted you here. You are a part of me now, and he is a part of me. Jess, Cap, er, Dr. Bridger is like a father to me. More than my real one. He raised me to know what a family truly was. So, in a way, I want you to know him like that. I want him to know you too."

She sat down beside him and when he opened the CD player she placed the CD in it and closed the lid while he connected it to the seadeck's speakers, and the hyperbaric chambers. Fredericks hit the play button and the opening strains began of the opening instrumental. When that died away the song Eden began.

Lucas walked over to the moon pool where Darwin held the same vigil. "Jess, why has no one complained about me not working?"

"You are a civilian, and right now there is no computer problems for you to fix. You have been ahead of what has been expected you in your research. You are not behind and if you are needed you are here and ready," she answered. "Even if you were you are standing a vigil over a member of the science team, and a friend. Answer this, if we needed you would you come?"

"Of course," he said.

"Answers your question, then, doesn't it?"

He walked back to the chamber and peered into it at the sleeping face of Bridger. "What if they don't come back when planned? Dr. Westphalen must bring him out of it in six weeks, then if they don't come back..."

Fredericks also peered in and said, "He is very quiet and peaceful when he sleeps. It takes off years of his age."

"That because he relaxes his face," answered Lucas. "Even if he wasn't in cryo, he can be a bugger to wake up if he's really tired."

"Twelve weeks is three months, and they know where to look. They will be back before anything happens," she reassured him, and gestured to the sleeping man. "Then when you watch him sleep that will be what you see for many years after."

"But what if...?" and his question was cut off by her kiss.

Finding he needed the contact he found himself responding in kind, and she held him. His own arms gripped her as if he was afraid that if he let go she would disappear. It was a chaste, and yet loving, kiss that spoke more of their feelings for one another than words ever could. And it connected them together. They broke off and they leaned their foreheads together. He swallowed and mentioned, "You know, I think that is the first time we did that."

"Yes," she breathed, barely above a whisper.

"Can I ask a question?"

She looked up into his eyes as his sky blues met her rich earthy browns. "Why did you wait so long?" he finished.

Fredericks slid beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder, and took his arm and put it around her, "Well, because you can be very thick skulled sometimes, Dr. Wolenczak."

"Oh," he grinned and kissed her back. Once they came back up for air, he said, "Then I should be more like that?"

Still smiling she stood and programmed the CD player to turn itself off when it finished. She led him through the corridors of seaQuest until they reached her quarters. "Think you can find your way here now?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah."

"Good, come back when my shift is over tonight," with that, and a wink, she closed the door in his face.

He grinned all the way back to his computer lab.

* * *

Robert walked into the seadeck in time to catch the final strains of The Last Words You Said, and the CD finished. He recognized it as the Sarah Brightman CD that his father had bought his mother as a twentieth anniversary present. They were rare now that the artist was dead, and that CDs were no longer being made. He walked up to the glass of the chamber and looked in on his father.

As usual, whenever he tried to touch his father's mind, it was a lull, as if he was so far away that no one could reach him. Except, it was a comfortable lull. Sometimes Robert would catch fragments that seemed to be... well, like that period right before a person woke up in the morning. They were fuzzy, and not all that coherent, but comfortable.

He turned around to regard Darwin, "I..."

"Heart hurts."

"Yes," he admitted. "It's not fair. I just came back and now I am forced to step into his shoes. Soon, if they don't come back, I'll have to do it without him. I can admit it. I wanted my Dad here because he was my 'security blanket'. If something went wrong he would be there to fix it."

"Not true," refuted Darwin. Now the dolphin was arguing with him? What his life had become.... "Robert like Bridger. Not sure of self but should be."

"I don't want to think about him dying. It is too soon, even if he had aged the ten years. He is just too young..." murmured Robert and he closed his eyes as he remembered before he had been captured.

His father may have been distant, but when he was there he was warm. Robert may have learned to play basic baseball from another kid's father, but it was his Dad who taught him all the tricks when he returned from whatever ship he served on at the time. When he was promoted to captain, Robert saw even less of him, but Bridger still tried his hardest to be there, even if he couldn't be in person.

Those phone calls from the ships must have cost a fortune, he reflected. And he didn't have to, he just wanted to. If Nathan couldn't be there for a Little League tournament, Mom would videotape it and send it to him. The very next call would be a proud and ecstatic father if he won, or a supportive one if he lost.

It may not have been a normal childhood, but perhaps through the fledgling gift of theirs, he never doubted once that his father loved him. He could almost sense it, and he realised, he probably had.

Finally they could spend real time together, even on the sub, and it looked as if fate had decided that it was not to be. "Dammit, why?" he demanded to no one. "Why did this have to happen?"

"The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh away," came a timid voice behind him.

Robert spun on his heals and faced Lieutenant Tim O'Niell. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," he looked over at his father in the hyperbaric chamber as Tim walked down the short steps to the seadeck.

"What is there to be ashamed of, sir," answered O'Niell. "That you care for your father? There is no shame in that. More like pride. Let me tell you something..." Tim came and leaned on the coping beside Robert. "Lean on your crew. Believe it or not we are very attached to the Bridger line. Somewhere in between now and then, while you didn't replace him, you added to our legacy. You are your father's son, and he would... Hell, he is extremely proud of you. And we are your crew as we were your father's. Did you know what kind of an effect you've had?"

Robert shook his head, and Tim continued, "I never thought about leaving the communications/technical track. But you had faith in me, and now I think I may be ready to take that plunge. Someday I may even command my own ship. While your father was encouraging, you inspired."

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with 'If Ben can do it so can I'?" needled Robert good naturedly. "Trust me, Tim, I wouldn't blame you if you did. Ben surprised me when I met up with him again. His example to me taught me that under any exterior could be someone else. I just had to dig it out, forcefully if I had to. I told Ben that if it ever came to the point where it was him on top of the food chain on _seaQuest_, who was to be next in command after him. To _his_ surprise, I picked you to be right under him."

"Why was he surprised?" asked Tim.

"Well, you are responsible and capable, we both agreed on that..." Robert trailed off. "He felt that you were not assertive, not sure enough of yourself yet, to command _seaQuest_."

"Oh," Tim blushed. "He was right. Before... when I woke up and saw him standing on the bridge and no Bridger, and when Crocker told him that he was the captain now... I was rocked to my very core. Yes, there was the initial 'Even I'm more suited for command' thought right then. But he took command and I saw a Krieg I had never seen before. It made me wonder if I was hiding as aspect, even to myself, that would make me command. Then he told me I was his X-O until you returned with Ford."

Robert stayed silent and Tim was silent for a moment, "Ben did his shift, and I realised that it was my time up at bat, so to speak. When he gave the con over to me, I sat in the command chair for the first time in my life. Sir, I knew then that I was selling myself short. My frustrations were at my own lack of courage to take the next step. I won't make that mistake."

Smiling, Robert said as he put a hand on Tim's shoulder, "I knew you would come around, Tim. I didn't want to force it on you, but if you held out any longer I was seriously going to change where you were on the bridge. There is someone else you need to convince now... and for that I'm going to need your help." Robert leaned over and took out a slim file folder out of his file case and let Tim look it over. After Tim whistled in appreciation, Robert continued, "That is the _Avenger DSV_. It's the second ship my Dad designed from stem to stern. She needs a captain who knows this class of ship. She will replace Hudson's _Viscount_."

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Tim.

"Commander Ford, of course. He is _way_ overdue for his own command," Robert tapped on the sheet of paper. "This is between you and I. When Ford gets back, I intend to offer him his captain's bars. I have no idea who he will take as his X-O. Now, don't get your hopes up. It is too soon for you to be given that quite yet, and when I lose my first officer, I hope Ben takes his place... which leaves the position of third in command wide open. I was hoping you would take that."

Tim stared at him in open mouthed shock. First the promotion, now this... "Gladly," answered O'Niell when he could breathe again. "But Commander Ford will never leave..."

"Are you so sure? The _Avenger_ may be half the size of _seaQuest_, but she uses the same technology," Robert laughed. "Leave it up to me, Tim. But I need your support.

* * *

May 24th, 2033_  
Calypso_

"The fact of the matter is that Captain Hudson is dead on," said Ford in response to Brody's question. "Yes, if we're seen we are as dead as dead gets. No, I agree with the Captain. The would expect us to go in under the cover of darkness. They would not expect us to go in broad daylight."

Pacing the cramped space Brody countered, "Yeah, if they knew we were coming. Which they don't. What, do you think we are going to stroll up to the front door? That worked with Deon only because Stark showed us the way in!"

Watching the two debate, Hudson was actually polishing up his plan. Brody picked out points he missed, while Ford, and himself, thought of ways to counter it. "True," agreed Smith. "However, did anyone think of what we could do if we decided on a night mission? There is also the civilians to think about. We do not want to more casualties than we need. And the place will be deserted, except for security. That way be the better way."

Leaning back in his chair Hudson reflected on that point, "They are military, Wendy."

"Define your military target, Liv. Scientists. Does Dr. Westphalen count? I don't think so, but what you propose targets scientists like her," she quickly countered. "Like me as well."

Hudson sighed and laid his head on his arms. "All right! Obviously I was thinking of this from a much too 'military' standpoint. Mr. Shan, did you discover anything that would pertain to a night mission?"

"It would be a Hell of a lot easier?"

"Then a night mission it is," agreed Hudson.

Hours later when they were fully outfitted, they set out. Shan led them until they reached the outer fencing where Brody and Ford determined if they were using a sort of motion or disturbance detection on the fence. When it was revealed that it was a plain fence, they snipped the chain links and slid through. Wendy manipulated the wires until they looked undisturbed. "Just in case there is a patrol," she said, once she had let go of the chain links.

They made their way to the next fence, where there was disturbance detection. Disturbance detection was a new technology, and could tell if the fencing was being snipped or climbed over. It was intelligent to a point. If wind moved it, it would not go off, but an animal digging or pawing would set off its alarms. Hudson said, "I bet the outside fence is to keep out animals so this doesn't set off a false alarm."

Brody agreed and said, "Now what?"

Ford looked up and down the fencing and spotted a tree with a large, and very alive, branch hanging over it. Snorting he said, "They go through all this trouble and the way in is right there."

One after the other they shimmied up the tree and over the other side of the fence without even coming into contact with it, and Shan said once they were on the other side, "Amazing the short sightedness. I bet they have a patrol though, which may be why they never cut it down."

They all agreed and kept low and moved fast to evade any said patrols. There was one, and it seemed to favour the area of their tree, but not due to the fact that they had been detected, as Wendy confirmed with a, "They consider it a pain in the butt to always have to go to the same area. One wishes they would just cut down the tree, but the scientists like the shade on their breaks. Thank the scientists for wanting a tree to sit under."

A short time later, seeing as the tree had to be near the building, they reached it and Shan broke into the security system in order to make sure no alarms would go off upon their entry. Hudson preceded Wendy, and then Brody followed soon after. Wendy pointed out, "Find the office so I can see where the lab is that I need."

Shan led the way, reading the signs that were in Thai, and then said, "Here it is..." Then he proceeded to crack the security, which was higher, into the office.

He and Smith went over the science files and then she said, "Got it. In fact, I don't need a sample. I just need the files."

She packed the files, which were on paper and grabbed the CD-ROMs that were in the files. "Okay, we're ready to blow it..." she said, and Shan escorted her to their exit.

Ford, Brody and Hudson came back, their packs which had been filled with explosives, noticeably empty. Hudson held the trigger in his hands, and he said, "Let's get to the fencing where we came in, and then I'll blow it. The Commander put a few thuds by the fence so they won't know which way we went. I would still suggest getting the Hell out of here as fast a possible."

They went to the tree and waited for the patrol to travel out of sight and around the other side of the building. Hudson pressed the button and at first they heard, and saw, nothing, then the windows lit red and fire spilled out. Then multiple explosions around the fencing yard seemed to thud a base thump, and Ford cut the chain links with Shan and Brody's help. They slid through and ran to the exit point. They slid through there with no problems and were in the outskirts of town. On the shore Wendy sealed the paper files and CD-ROMs into high density shrink wrap, and put it back into her pack. They were all dressed in their diving gear.

Shan swam the fastest in order to be able to answer any calls that the authorities made so that it appeared that no one had left the sub. Everyone else made it a short time after. Hudson came to the bridge where Shan was 'inquiring' on what was all the excitement, why was he woken up so rudely, and other questions. He gave Hudson a grin and the thumbs up, meaning that the mission was a complete success and the Chaodai suspected nothing amiss with the _Calypso_.

Hudson walked, grinning to his quarters, where Wendy was checking over the files, and he whispered, "Got everything?"

She nodded and grinned.

Ford and Brody smiled and Hudson gave them both the thumbs up and signalled for them to get out of their diving gear and into their regular clothes. They left to do so. He closed the door and Wendy stood up and kissed him full on the lips. "We did it!" she whispered excitably.

Shan came in and said, "In two days, seeing as they confirmed that no one left or entered our sub, we can leave after our trade is finished."

Hudson nodded and said, "Get it done."

Shan saluted and then left their quarters. Hudson sighed and then sat down on the bunk. He was suddenly very tired. Wendy sat beside him and said, "We must get back with all due speed in order to save him."

* * *

PART FOUR: 'Til the End of Time

* * *

June 1st, 2033  
02:00  
_seaQuest DSV_

Lucas paced in the launch bay as Westphalen watched. She didn't really blame him for his pacing. If she wasn't so tired she would have done the same. She was relieved, however. Today would have been the day that she would have had to bring Nathan out of the stasis in the hyperbaric chamber. The fact he was going to come out to hope of living would be an added bonus.

They waited for Dr. Smith and Commander Ford to come back on board, and finally the launch bay doors opened. Lucas stopped pacing and Kristin stood up as a bedraggled Smith came up the ladder with a waterproof file case in one hand. She stopped at the sight of Westphalen and grinned, "We did it!"

"Let me see," said Westphalen reaching out for the files.

Upon opening them her spirits fell, "Wendy! These are in Thai. How are we going to read these?"

"Shan can help translate, and I'm sure if we get O'Niell to help we will have it done in time," she said.

Westphalen nodded, "The diagrams look good. Of course we will need..."

The two walked off, talking about what would have to be done upon the first shift. Lucas stayed in the launch bay until Commander Ford came up the ladder and he asked, "How did it go, other than that?"

"Well, the Chaodai won't be making any bio-weapons anytime soon," answered Ford cryptically. "Is the captain awake?"

Lucas shook his head, "Lieutenant O'Niell has the bridge, but I think Ben is still up... maybe."

Ford shook his head, "Nah. Not high enough clearance." He gave Lucas a hard look which the young man ignored. "What shift he have tomorrow?"

"First."

"Then I'll grab a few hours sleep and report to him at seven hundred," decided Ford. "How close were we?"

"He's still under, if that's what you're asking. We were due to wake him this morning if you never showed up," Lucas walked with him to the galley. "I think they may leave a bit longer, though, seeing as you came back. I think she said another week. Then she was bringing him out, cure or no cure."

Ford nodded in understanding. It was what he would do if he were in Westphalen's shoes. Hell, it was a good idea anyway. The two men entered the nearly deserted galley and Ford headed straight to the serving line. Lucas wasn't hungry so followed him as he picked out his food and went and sat down. As Ford started to eat, Lucas filled him in on the lack of activity on this end. "And Tim was promoted, I can't remember if you were here for that or not. He has been filling in for Krieg while Ben filled in for you," Lucas sighed. "Personally, I think he's being groomed for the job..."

The food stopped halfway to Ford's mouth, "Why would that be?"

"Well, there is this new ship..." started Lucas and then he leaned in conspiratorially. "Rumour has it that they want a very specific person to command her."

"Yeah?"

"You," answered Lucas, and then he grinned evilly. "She's a great ship, Jon. It's the second ship that Cap... er, Dr. Bridger designed. They figured you would want the honour of commanding her first."

Ford leaned back in his chair, and then promptly resumed eating. Lucas was amazed that it didn't faze him. "Well?" he asked.

"I'll have to think about that," responded Ford.

Lucas groaned, "God, I hope not the same way that the elder Captain Bridger told his son he'd think about it..."

Grinning, Ford said, "Well, officially I don't even know anything yet. I don't even know if what you've told me is true or not, or greatly exaggerated if it is."

Lucas just stared at him, "But if you did, what would you say to it?"

Getting only a glare back as his answer Lucas sat in there in silence while Jonathan ate his meal. When he finished Jonathan left to go to his bed and Lucas went back to his own quarters. Now that he had a full civilian job, he wasn't required to share. In fact now he had his own quarters, small as they were. The size did not bother him, so long as he could fit all his stuff in it and still have to move if it was clean.

And he had grown up in that department. Well, to a point. There wasn't anything on the floor, his dirty laundry was no where to be found (he laundered more often now so it actually fit in his tiny hamper), and dishes, if there was any, was kept to a minimum. That seemed to cut quite a bit into the ever-existing clutter, but he felt the clutter was what gave his quarters charm. As Captain, argh!, no, it was Doctor Bridger now. As impossible as that was to get used to it seemed to fit the older man better. As Nathan (that seemed safe) had always seemed to be on his back throughout his teenage years to clean up his room, Lucas never really understood the point until a bit later.

It was easier to find things and walk from one point to another. The clutter still was there, there little he could do with so much computer stuff and his collection, but now at least dust bunnies had been banished and if he needed something he could find it.

He got dressed for bed and slid in. Sleep claimed him almost immediately. But it wasn't a restful sleep.

Nightmares lurked.

The current one if Nathan Bridger not only left _seaQuest_. Oh no, he had gotten over those once Bridger actually left. He died in Lucas's dreams. Once in medbay when no one there to be with him, and even once on the bridge in the company of everyone. That was the current one.

Lucas knew he was late, the ship wide announcement had been the elder Captain Bridger coming clean that he was extremely ill, and even dying. Various crew members had held Lucas back, with good intentions of giving comfort, but each one cut into the time he had to get to the bridge. Finally the mag-lev opened and he shot though the clam doors, catching his sleeve of his uniform (why was he military in his dreams?) and tearing it.

When he finally ran up to where Captain Bridger was in the command chair, Hudson looked at him with disapproving eyes, and then Lucas saw that he had been too late. His friend, and mentor, was already gone. The bridge crew's eyes seemed to bore into him and Lucas desperately held Bridger's cold hand...

He sat up in bed, tears staining his cheeks. Laying back down again as the dream seemed to dissolve from memory, but not completely enough, he let himself feel the grief he had felt in the dream and cried until he was sore. A tapping on the aqua tubes alerted Lucas to Darwin's presence, and he grabbed the vocoder. "Why Lucas cry?"

"Bad dream," answered Lucas, and then mentally slapped himself.

_Never tell a dolphin you've had a bad dream, they think of them as visions of the future, Wolenczak_, he chided to himself. Darwin looked straight at him, "Tell."

"Well, there isn't much to tell... I can't remember it, just the grief and pain," answered Lucas.

He looked over to the clock and saw that it was more than time to get up, and that Nathan was probably out of stasis if they were indeed bringing him out. He had not slept in to eleven in a long time. He got up and got dressed and made his bed, then Lucas walked briskly to the seadeck to check if Bridger was out.

And the hyperbaric chamber was empty, meaning he was in medbay if anywhere. Lucas turned and went to the medbay and peeked in. In the far corner, where there was more privacy, he saw the curtains drawn around that bed. Lucas walked into med bay and peeked around the curtains to see Nathan's very asleep form. _Probably sleeping off the rest of that drug they use on cryo patients_, realised Lucas and he backed off, and into the other Captain Bridger.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Dr. Wolenczak," the irony in Robert's voice made Lucas laugh, then he stifled it so as not to wake Nathan. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, very. I was going to see him, but since he's out I can come back later," answered Lucas. "I can go get breakfast, or brunch as the case may be, and then I'll be back."

Robert's eyebrow lifted, "Is that what you do on your days off? Sleep in?"

"I had no intention of doing so. I didn't sleep well last night so I guess I did this morning, and I was there when the _Calypso_ got back," Lucas thought back to his conversation with Commander Ford. "You will have quite the challenge if you want to convince him to go to the _Avenger_, Robert."

Robert shrugged, "He can't stay here forever like this, and he must know that he will never get the flagship if he doesn't have at least one other command under him. He will stagnate here. I will make him see that. And the _Avenger_ is a good ship, kinda of a little sister ship to this one."

Lucas and Robert left the medbay together and walked to the galley. They passed various crew members, and those crewmembers saluted Robert. He returned their salutes crisply and continued on. For the second time this tour Lucas reflected on how much that was familiar to him. How often with Nathan had the same thing happened when Lucas walked beside him on _seaQuest_?

When they reached the galley Lucas headed straight to the line up fro food while Robert hung back and chatted with Dr. Westphalen, who was also there for her lunch. When Lucas came back with enough food for two he passed half of what was on his tray to Robert and kept the rest for himself. This caused a few raised eyebrows around the table but Robert nonchalantly started to peel his orange while Lucas fell on his cereal like a starving man.

Westphalen turned to Lucas and said, "Are you coming to see Nathan after?"

"Yeah," answered Lucas between mouthfuls.

He finished eating while listening to Robert and Westphalen with half an ear. "He isn't doing well."

"How bad is he?" asked Robert.

"Worse, the cryo sleep had worsened the condition. We can't put him under again, it would kill him and our time has been cut in half," answered Westphalen and Lucas felt a cold thread of fear cut through him as part of his dream came back to him. "I have diverted as many people as I could without having the 'to many hands in the pot' problem, but I don't know if we will have enough time."

Suddenly Lucas's food tasted like ashes, and he stood up. "Lucas, are you all right?" asked Robert.

"I, uh, I forgot something in my quarters," he answered lamely and retreated there.

Lucas ran to his quarters and shut the door behind him. Leaning against it the grief he was feeling seemed to overwhelm him as his dream pushed itself to the forefront. A soft knock intruded his thoughts, and he said, "Go away."

But the door pushed open and he was forced to move from where he sat up against it. Turning he saw Bridger standing there, dressed in the science uniform, "Robert and Kristin told me you, ah, took off from the galley. Can I come in Lucas?"

Lucas nodded and opened the door the rest of the way for him. Nathan required his cane again, and this only mildly distressed Lucas. A while ago, before all this, Nathan had wrenched his right knee. It had fairly wrecked the joint. Sometimes he had no need of the cane, but other days he had a very hard time even getting up from a chair. Today seemed to be an in between day, if not for the Lukahn's. Lucas spun his computer chair around so Bridger wouldn't have to stand. Nathan sat down in the contoured chair and sighed in appreciation. "This is really comfortable. A definite step up from your last computer chair," he stated.

"Yeah, well, the perks of being the Computer Expert on board," answered Lucas.

Nathan was silent for awhile, and for once Lucas found this to be an awkward silence. "I'm not in any pain, if that's what you are wondering, you know," said Nathan finally. "It's more of a... continuing and worsening weakening. I get tired very easy, and sometimes I don't feel much like eating. But I'm not suffering. Kris and Wendy think that when I pass on, if they don't finish the cure fast enough, I'll likely go very quickly. If I'm asleep I just won't wake up, and if I'm not... I'll just fall asleep and not wake up."

Lucas sat on the bed and said quietly, "I know what you're trying to do, but it still doesn't make me feel any better."

"I don't expect that it will," Nathan smiled. "I just wanted you to know what to expect. You have been kept in the dark, and I realise I should have told you what was going on. But I didn't want..."

"I understand," Lucas leaned back on his bunk. "It upset me at first, then I realised that you had not told anyone at all. I thought you were treating me like a kid again... But I would have done the same for you."

"I was right that everyone would treat me like glass," Nathan frowned. "I didn't want that. That was why I didn't tell anyone right away. Now everyone is always trying to get me to sit down and rest."

"If you rest does it slow it any?"

"No, and yes," Nathan sighed and leaned back in the chair. "If I rest and don't push myself I will be all right. But if I don't need to rest at that moment I would like to do something."

"Like what?" asked Lucas.

"Would you like to come with me to the seadeck and swim with Darwin?"

Lucas grabbed his swimming suit and ran to the locker room and changed. When he came back, Bridger was still waiting for him. Lucas held the door as Nathan walked through it. They walked to the seadeck together. If anything the crew seemed, while more respectful of Nathan, more relaxed. Some saluted while others greeted him warmly even grasping his hand. A few of the female crew members hugged him. The Lukahn's Syndrome, while it was killing him, seemed to give him a quiet dignity.

Finally they made it to the seadeck where Darwin was waiting for them. Nathan sat down at the side of the coping while Lucas jumped into the water. Darwin swam up and leaned his head on the moon pool coping. "Bridger no swim?"

"Not today, Darwin. I'm not feeling well," he answered. "Swim with Lucas and I'll watch."

The answer was a thorough soaking by Darwin, and Lucas and Bridger laughed.

* * *

June 14th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_

Lucas paced outside the medbay and Robert leaned against the bulkhead. Krieg stood there as well, and Tim, with his new Lieutenant Commander stripes, came up to them, "I heard he collapsed..." he put a hand on Robert's shoulder. "Do you think that this is..."

Krieg looked up, as he was the nearest when Nathan Bridger had seemed to crumple and then fall to the deck plating while he was perusing the bridge. "I hope not. Dr. Smith said that they are close, in fact, they might have the cure in a few days for sure," he answered.

Robert's PAL chirped, and when he answered it he heard the new communications Chief's voice, Lieutenant Mara Johansen, "Sir, Captain Jonathan Ford of the _Avenger_ is just informed me that they would continue the patrol if you wanted to take the _seaQuest_ back to Pearl."

"Tell him that even if we went back to Pearl, so would he," answered Robert. "In fact, can you patch him through?"

"Of course sir," and then she cut off.

"Captain Bridger... Robert, I can continue the patrol without _seaQuest_," came Captain Ford's voice.

"No, I know how much my father means to half your bridge crew. If he passes on I think you would want to be here for the service," Robert sighed. "How is everyone taking this?"

"Commander Brody is offering to take the bridge if I want to go over there, and Lieutenant Commander Henderson would like to come with me, should I go," while that did not answer the question Robert knew what he meant. "Do you want me there?"

"If you want to be, we highly suspect he could pass on at any minute," Robert saw the effect that had on Lucas as he sat down on the decking, sliding down the bulkhead.

Fredericks put an arm around him and held him close. Once again, Lieutenant Johansen called Robert, this time to inform him, "Sir, Admiral Hitchcock is requesting permission to board."

"Granted."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ten minutes later Katherine ran up to Robert and grasped his hands. Behind her stood Admiral William Noyce, his father's best friend, his wife Janet, and Secretary General McGath. They parted and Robert saw his own wife Cynthia and his son Michael. Hitchcock asked after Robert hugged his wife, "We came as soon as we heard. Why didn't he say anything?

"He didn't want to cause anyone more pain than necessary. Not only that he didn't want to be treated differently, or anyone to remember him this way. He wanted to just pass on in peace," answered Robert.

"How is he now?" asked Noyce.

Robert shook his head, "Not good. He could be already gone..."

They were silent as this sank in. A few minutes later Dr. Westphalen came out, and everyone seemed to stand up straighter. "It was a close call," stated Westphalen. "He nearly died twice, and he is very weak. I wish I could offer better news, but at this point even when we finish manufacture of the cure... he is so weak that it could kill him."

Noyce stated, "So you have the cure, but you're telling us that it may kill him?"

"Is he awake?" asked Lucas.

Westphalen shook her head. "No, but you can still see him, one at a time, if you want to," she sighed. "He may hear you and know you're there, and he may not. I'm sorry."

Lucas nodded and took half a step and then looked at Robert, "I think it is more your place in there than mine."

Robert shook his head, and took Lucas by the shoulder, "No. You are as much his son as I am. We can both go see him."

Robert and Lucas walked into the medbay to where Nathan Bridger lay on one of the beds. Lucas stopped at the sight of him, and Robert had to admit that his father had seen better days. He was gaunt and so pale that the white sheets had more colour. He drew Lucas close into a hug and Lucas turned into him with a low sob. "Come on," said Robert. "He wouldn't want us to be here to see this, but you know he needs us right now. As much as we need him. He needs our support."

Lucas went to one side of the bed and grasped the waxy hand on the bed and held it, his tears running down his face. Robert took up the other side of the bed and smoothed the silver hair back off his father's face. He looked so fragile, but he knew that was to be expected. Intravenous tubes ran into both arms, desperately trying to replenish reserves of energy, and keep away infection. There was a tube running down his throat, and an oxygen mask on his face. Monitors and wires ran to his head and chest.

This was not how Robert wanted to remember his father. He looked over to Lucas and saw the young man was trying desperately to get a handle on his emotions, but not having much success. He could barely hear Lucas whispering to Nathan, "Please don't die. I know that you said you would, I don't want you to."

Looking down to the floor Robert closed his eyes and reached to his father's mind, _Dad, I don't know if you can sense me, or hear Lucas. But please, don't quit fighting. Wendy says just two more days and there will be a cure. Just two more days_... No answer greeted his entreaty, and for the first time since he found out that Nathan had Lukahn's, Robert realised that death waited. "Dad, I never had the chance to say good-bye to Mom. I don't want to make that mistake with you. Please... give me that chance."

Westphalen allowed the others in, even though she had said that only one at a time, and Noyce had to support Hitchcock as she put her head in her hands, "This isn't fair!"

"Jeez, I've never seen so many people in medbay that were standing upright," came the newly captained Jonathan Ford.

Henderson came and hugged Robert, and then she hugged Lucas, although she kept a supportive arm around him. Fredericks held the hand that was free. Ford gave Nathan's foot a gentle squeeze. The crowd of them moved out into the passageway, while Lucas and Fredericks stayed with Bridger.

Ford turned to Robert and put his hand on his shoulder, "He doesn't look well, Robert."

"I know, and that's what worries me," he turned to Westphalen. "Are you any closer?"

She nodded, "Hourly we get closer to being complete. The longer Nathan holds on the more chances he has. Wendy is incredible in a lab, and this is really her specialty. I have every confidence in her ability to crack this."

Her PAL chirped, and Wendy's jubilant voice announced, "We got it."

* * *

The next day Westphalen walked into the medbay where Lucas fairly hovered. Nathan had not regained consciousness yet, and she knew better than to get her hopes up. He was terribly weak and she was not sure of the ability of the antigen to cure him at this stage. She sincerely hoped that it would, but she refused to let herself count on it to save herself that heartache.

She knew that if she let herself hope, and he died on her that she would never recover.

* * *

**_To Be Continued__  
in  
Seventh Sentinel_**

* * *

The featured song of the chapter:

Eden, performed by Sarah Brightman on the album Eden (are we noticing a pattern yet, LOL. Yes, it's my favourite CD.)

Did you ever think of me, as your best friend. Did I ever think of you, I'm not complaining. I never tried to feel. I never tried to feel. This vibration. I never tried to reach. Your Eden. Did I ever think of you, as my enemy. Did you ever think of me, I'm complaining. I never tried to feel I never tried to feel. This vibration. I never tried to reach. I never tried to reach. Your Eden.


End file.
